Paper Cranes and Cherry Blossoms
by x-psychicfire-x
Summary: Highly intelligent, fiesty but spirited Sakura Haruno has issues with love due to her parents' nasty divorce. Since then, she has vowed to love only her 'True Love'. But the unexpected return of her childhood sweetheart could change everything. Plus Kakashi-sensai's Romeo and Juliet class DOES NOT HELP! SasuSaku. Lemon scene. Self-harming.
1. Broken Home (The Only Exception)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'The Only Exception' by Paramore._

**NOTE: ** With the exception of the prologue, all the titles for the chapters will be the titles of songs and the chapters will be somewhat based on the lyrics. If you don't know the song, after reading the chapter, look up the lyrics and listen to the song and hopefully it will make sense.

Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**BROKEN HOME**

"_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

_**CRASH! BANG!**_

Raised voices and sounds of broken crockery arouse me from my unsuspecting slumber as I groggily opened my eyes, adjusting to the dark stillness of my bedroom – illuminated by soft, flickering candlelight. My room was, as usual – thanks to my anally retentive mother – completely immaculate. Not one of my belongings were out of place. You could practically eat off the floor.

_**CRASH! BANG!  
**_

Loud, unintelligible cursing told me that my parents were fighting again - a regular occurrence, unfortunately. I sighed, rejecting the pointless emotion of sadness and feeling the burning, yet satisfying wrath of resentment and fury coursing through my veins like a deadly poison. I wanted more than anything to scream and hit something to vent my mounting frustrations as I stared morosely at the glittery hot pink and baby blue butterflies dotted randomly on my lilac painted walls, realising for an instant that I really needed to pee.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and heaving my heavy body from it, I stumbled my way across my room and out into the hallway where I headed bleary eyed for the bathroom, a hop, skip and a jump away from the living room where my parents were currently having their 'discussion'.

* * *

The fighting started when I was only four years old.

Back I was I was naïve enough to pretend that my parents' fights didn't really upset me, and that things would miraculously get better, and secretly hoping Mommy and Daddy would kiss and make up and we'd go back to being a happy, functioning family. I'm eight now, and obviously to even the most dim-witted person, the situation has not improved.

I remembered the first fight my parents had. Like most toddlers, I had woken up after a bad dream and feeling vulnerable, sought out comfort from my mother's arms and to inhale the lovely jasmine scent of the soap she loved to use. However, when I had reached the living room door, blinking like a newborn and had fresh, frightened tears leaving wet trails down my cheeks, I narrowly missed a flying projectile that careened through the door into the hallway and exploded at my feet into a million pieces.

It was Mom's favourite vase.

Eyes out on stalks, I peered cautiously into the room and saw my father slumped down on the couch with a bottle of Sake clenched in his hand and was glowering darkly at my red faced mother who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

_"I am astounded, that you have the arrogance to lie to my face about what you have been doing these past few months!"_ Mom had snarled while Dad flinched at her words and had his face in his hands. The empty Sake bottle had been abandoned on the coffee table in front of him.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go that far. But believe me that it was a once off thing."_ He had promised. It was then that I chose to enter the room and speak.

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_ I called, timidly. I tripped slightly on the hem of my pink nightdress. Startled, both my parents immediately stood at attention as the anger and remorse evaporated from their faces as they both looked at me with thunderstruck expressions on their faces.

_"Sakura, honey?"_ Mom rushed over, and knelt down to my level to look me in the eyes with her large brown ones. _"What are you doing up this late?"_ She asked, gently cupping my cheek and wiping away stray tears still leaking from my eyes with her smooth well manicured thumb. I blinked up at my Mom and frowned at the frustration and hurt on her face.

_"I had a bad dream."_ I mumbled quietly, feeling my lower lip trembling. Mom flashed a warning glance at Dad before turning back to me and picking me up.

"Well, that's not good." Mom replies to me in honeyed tones. I wrapped both my arms around my mother's slender neck and snuggled my head onto her shoulder, breathing in her scent. I felt my mother rub my back soothingly.

_"Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?"_ asked Mom. I nodded and then felt a strong yawn pass through my lips. Seeking my Mom's embrace had done what it was supposed to do and I was content enough to sleep, provided Mom stayed with me for awhile. Mom made her way to the hallway and was about to pass through it and head towards my bedroom when she paused and turned back towards Dad who wilted underneath her steely glare.

_"We'll talk more about this later on."_ Mom's sharp voice had a finality in it that caused me to open a sleepy eye for a second to look over her shoulder at Dad who was looking remorseful. But I learnt later on that expressions can be deceiving, and whatever my Dad had told Mom after I had been put back to sleep went out the window as nothing changed for the next four years.

* * *

Now, it is four years later, and I'm currently leaning over the hand basin having just finished washing and drying my hands and had gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl as an uncontrollable and highly unladylike yawn escaped from my lips and threatened to pull me head first into the basin.

"HOW DARE YOU!" came my mother's outraged cry.

I jumped, startled, and turned my attention to the closed bathroom door where behind it, World War Three was commencing. This time, the argument my parents were having was the most heated one yet. Normally, I would've simply retreated back to the refuge of my warm bed and pulled my pillow over my head while I cried myself to sleep.

Not this time.

Instead, I flicked off the overhead florescent lights, silently opened the door and tiptoed to the living room door like I did when I was four. Opening the door a crack, I pressed my ear to the opening and listened as my parents went into it hammer and tongs.

"You lying bastard!"

_Uh oh..._ I winced at my mother's low voice. The dangerous kind that she used when she was royally pissed off with someone. I silently thanked the gods that she wasn't directing this towards me.

"I cannot believe that I actually fell for your 'grovelling' apology!" Mom's voice was icy and I shivered (no pun intended) from her words. I wished that I could feel sorry for my father, but having been disappointed by him for so long, it was hard to be sympathetic. Harsh coming from an eight year old isn't it? It was increasingly hard to stop myself from tearing into that room and wiping the floor with my father's face when I chanced a look at the smug, superior expression on his face and I felt a corrosive hatred bubbling up within me.

"Well, it wasn't like you gave me much choice. You haven't touched me for nearly three months."

A look of complete disbelief appeared on Mom's face.

"Oh? So you're suggesting that this is _my _fault?" she retorted, incredulously. A stray strand of my long pink hair detached itself from my ponytail and tickled my nose. I impatiently brushed it around my ear as I waited for my Dad's answer.

"If the fucking shoe fits!" snaps Dad, an ugly scowl appearing on his face. He started advancing menacingly towards my Mom who stood defiantly in her place, seething.

"The only thing I can assume here is that you're suggesting that I'm not good enough for you. Would I be right in saying this?" Mom clenched her fists at her sides, shaking with uncontrollable rage at my father's insensitive words.

_Ewww... _I pulled a revolted face. Mom had only just recently told me all about sex and puberty, and it was one thing to actually sit there and be told all about it and ask questions. But it was absolutely gross to hear that my parents had had sex. It just seemed so... wrong, in so many ways.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." was Dad's blunt reply.

_Ouch! That's a slap to the face..._ I thought as his cruel words hit home on my mother's face.

"How can you even say that to me after I gave you a child?" breathed Mom, obviously stunned by how quickly Dad had agreed to her rhetorical question.

"An eight year old daughter, who's now sleeping in her bedroom unaware, thank Kami, that her lying, cheating lout of a so called father, is going out behind my back whoring?" I felt my jaw drop open in shock.

"Because I'm bored of this relationship where a guy can't get in a good lay to release his tension!" He bellowed back at Mom, who had been brandishing her index finger at the seemingly closed door that I was crouched behind, eavesdropping on their argument and wishing I had just chosen to go back to bed and buried my head in my pillow – drowning out their shrill voices, instead of hearing this.

A loud clapping noise told me that my sweet, kind, loving mother had just slapped my father across the face. I looked back into the room, being careful not to be seen and saw Dad clutching his face and glaring at Mom in anger. A thin line of blood dribbled down his chin. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Mom had struck Dad with so much force that it appeared that he had clashed his teeth together violently so that blood and spittle flew across the room.

Mom had tears in her eyes and was staring at Dad with contempt and condemning.

"I have waited a long time to say this." her voice broke. "But I have refrained from doing so because of our daughter." Dad didn't say anything. He just stared at Mom waiting to hear what his wife had to say. A stray tear fell down Mom's face as she uttered the unspeakable statement.

"I want a divorce."

Shock reverberated off Dad's face, and tears sprang to my eyes. But they weren't because my parents' marriage had crumbled away like a cliff-face, just like my childhood I later realised, but because it was causing my Mom great pain to say this to a man she thought she loved and trusted enough with her life and her child.

"I've had enough. And I want you to leave Sakura, Konoha and I and never return." Mom ordered in a quiet voice. Then without speaking another word, Mom beat a hasty retreat towards my hiding place.

_Eeep! _

Quickly, I darted into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, silently praying that she wouldn't suddenly have the urge to use the toilet. But was saved when I heard her determined feet walk past the door. When I heard her bedroom door slam, I let out a relieved breath and squeezed past the door to see what Dad was doing. But he wasn't there.

Dad had disappeared.


	2. Sympathy

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Sympathy' by Goo Goo Dolls_

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**SYMPATHY**

_"Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out."_

Bright sunlight shone in through my bedroom window, caressing my face like a silken glove. But it was also blinding me. I groaned and threw my doona over my head, relishing in the darkness underneath.

"Sakura?" Mom's soft voice floated into the room. I groaned again, knowing why she had come in here – and it wasn't to wake me up for a brand new day. I chose to ignore my mother's tired voice and pretended to be asleep still. The mattress descended slightly as Mom sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetheart?" Mom's hand stroked my tousled hair in an effort to coax me awake. I swatted the hand away instinctively. Patiently, Mom pulled down the doona from where it was shading me and I immediately scrunched up my face in irritation.

"Ugh! What Mom?" I growled with annoyance, finally opening my eyes and looking at her. Mom smiled slightly.

"Come out for breakfast. I need to talk to you about something important."

_What? That your sham of a marriage is officially over? _I thought, sarcastically as I watched my mother's retreating back exit my room. I looked over at my bedside clock. Nine thirty in the morning.

_Gee, how considerate..._ I flung off my doona, instantly flinching as the cool air touched my warm skin and swung my legs over the edge and into my awaiting bunny slippers.

Yawning, I shuffled over to where my bright red dressing gown with white interlinked circles embroidered on the back, hung on the back of my door and grabbed it putting it on and tying the sash. By the time I reached the kitchen, I could smell bacon sizzling and it made my mouth water. Taking a seat, I let my head make a loud _thunk! _on the table as I fought the drowsiness still lingering in my head. Suddenly, I heard Mom approach with a falsely cheery:

"Heads and arms up, thank you!"

I complied and stared down at the plate Mom had just set down in front of me. Two eggy eyes stared up at me from a grinning bacon and egg smiley face Mom had arranged on the plate for me on top of a piece of golden coloured toast. I looked up and stared at Mom with a raised eyebrow at this tackiness.

"Uh? Thanks, Mom." I droned automatically, even though I didn't really feel thankful at that moment – just ambushed.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Tuck in!" she beamed at me and gestured towards my plate while she pulled the carton of milk from the fridge and taking a fresh glass from the cupboard above her head, poured me a glass for my breakfast. Knowing that this breakfast was a bribe for the impending 'news' she about to tell me, I reluctantly picked up my knife and fork and sliced away at my poached eggs. Taking a bite, I grimaced as I had forgotten to put salt on them and paused briefly to salt my eggs.

"There you are, my darling." oozed Mom, placing the large glass of milk next to my plate and taking her seat across from me and started salting her eggs as well. I nodded in thanks as I had my mouth full.

_Okay Mom, spill the beans about the fact that you and Dad are getting a divorce. Just get it over with and stop beating 'round the bush... _ I thought, popping a piece of my bacon into my mouth and chewing away half-heartedly. Mom suddenly reached over and covered my hand with hers. I flinched.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you about your father." began Mom. I blinked at her.

"Really? What's going on?" I feigned curiosity as I sipped from my milk. My mother sighed as she tried to think of an easy way to reveal her divorce to me without 'freaking me out'.

"You might have noticed that your father isn't sitting here with us as usual." I nodded. Mom sighed once more.

_C'mon Mom, you can do it! _I silently encouraged, without enthusiasm. Finally, Mom decided to cut to the chase and blurted out her problem to me.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." I paused in the act of popping a tomato sauce covered piece of bacon in my mouth as I stared at my mother in surprise. Misinterpreting my silence as anguish, Mom launched herself off her seat and enveloped me in a rib-crushing hug that caused me to drop my fork.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura!" sobbed Mom as she cried into my shoulder. I awkwardly patted my mother on the back as I simultaneously shoved a fork full of egg into my mouth.

"I'm alright, Mom. Honestly." I assured her, albeit trying hard not to sound cheery about the whole thing. Mom pulled back from her restraining embrace on me and pulled a dubious expression as she watched me wipe my face free from sauce and replaced my knife and fork together on the plate.

"You're sure you're okay, honey?" she asked as I sculled down my milk. I wiped away my milk moustache and hopped down from the table, desperate to get away from my emotional mother.

"I will be, don't worry." I turned and walked from the room, leaving my mother looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I returned to my bedroom, gathered up my clothes for that day and headed for the shower. As the hot water ran down my back, loosening the knots and warming up my cold muscles, the reality of my situation hit me and I realised that I really wasn't okay about my parents splitting up.

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

Making an excuse to Mom about where I was going, I bundled up in my burgundy trench coat, black scarf, black beanie and hobo gloves, and headed out the door for the park for my daily ritual of not coping over my parents' divorce as I mulled over what I had just learnt three days ago – both from Mom's point of view and from what I had eavesdropped on that night. The cold winter air hit my warm face like a blizzard and I moaned in delight from the rush.

"Don't be out too long, dear." calls Mom. I staggered on the spot having almost stepped down the stairs of our front porch. A sweat drop appeared behind my head.

"I won't, Mom!" I replied and shut the door behind me.

Already in a bad mood, I smoothed my fringe more evenly across my stupid forehead – that I have been mercilessly teased about by my peers and strolled leisurely down the main streets of Konoha, dodging men in expensive business suits striding briskly down the street, children younger than me tearing down the street cackling with glee, a bunch of my peers who when they saw me instantly started whispering behind their hands and pointing at me, and harassed looking mothers who were shepherding unruly children down the street, while casting me sympathetic looks.

I cringed away from them as I walked faster and paused for a moment to catch my breath next to a local Ramen shop. Intoxicating smells and spicy scents wafted from the shop and against my wishes, my mouth started watering again. Personally, I prefer the sweeter dishes and tend to steer clear of spicy foods. But if a Ramen meal was offered to me, I would order the blandest one and add the flavours to it to suit my tastes, and so I didn't end up smoking from the ears for the rest of the day.

I suddenly wished I had brought some money with me.

"Here you go, son. Enjoy!" the warm, friendly voice of the shop owner boomed out. The sound of a porcelain noodle bowl was placed down and then the disgusting, slurpy wet noises of noodles being eaten at top speed was heard. My stomach churned in disgust, as the old man's affectionate chuckle filled the room.

"WOW! This is great! Thanks, old man!" a loud, obnoxious boy's voice suddenly speaks.

Looking 'round the corner I saw sitting at the counter of the Ramen shop, shovelling noodles into his mouth was a spiky, blonde haired boy about my age with the bluest eyes I had ever seen and weird whisker scars on his cheeks, making him look like some sort of human fox. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange spiral symbol where his heart was, an orange hoodie, army green khaki pants and white sneakers.

"I'm glad you like it!" the Ramen shop owner answered. I felt my heart leap into my throat, suffocating me – the way this man was treating this strange, annoying boy was almost like the way my Dad used to speak to me. Angry tears welled up in my eyes and I sprinted off before either one of them could notice me.

Arriving at the park, I immediately clutched on a nearby tree and started sobbing and heaving. My father wasn't always there for me, that part I was angry at him for. But the rare times when he had been there – I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Drying my tears with my sleeve, I glanced around and saw that the leaf covered park was practically deserted and I made my way over to an idling swing and sank down into the seat, swinging slightly up and down and thinking melancholy thoughts.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I towelled off and got dressed, then I headed for my bedroom to put my folded pyjamas on the edge of my bed and headed back out to the kitchen where Mom was busily scrubbing up the breakfast dishes and humming along with a trendy pop song on the radio. While I had been in the shower, I couldn't help but want to know what fights I hadn't heard or witnessed that my parents might've had.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Mom answered. The thudding of the dishes in the sink, and swooshing of the water was distracting.

"What did Dad do?" I asked bluntly. Mom paused briefly, then resumed washing the dishes.

"It's hard to explain, sweetheart. Why don't you call up your friend Ino and have a play date?" I growled under my breath at the avoidance tactic and balled my hands into fists at my sides.

"NO! I want to know!" I snapped, causing Mom to jump about ten feet into the air and look at me in shock.

"I deserve to know the truth about why Dad left." I added.

Mom hesitated before finishing with the dish in her hands and placing it on the draining board. She pulled the plug from the sink, took off her rubber gloves – draping them over the tap and then came over and sat down at the kitchen table, waving me over to sit down as well. I sat down at the table and my arms clamped firmly over my chest. Mom cleared her throat uncomfortably before speaking.

"When you were four, your father was caught paying and then requesting sex from prostitutes by a trusted family friend." I grimaced but nodded, indicating for my Mom to continue the story.

"It was wrong of me to believe him, but he promised me faithfully that day that he would NEVER do such a deceitful thing to me again. But it continued happening for months behind my back, unbeknownst to me and I foolishly accepted every excuse your father had, whenever I asked him where he was so late at night."

My mouth went dry.

"Then one day, your father told me that he was going to be off on an overnight business trip that had been scheduled because of a lengthy case."

My father is a lawyer for a prestigious firm that raked in the cash. But while my parents continuously bought me expensive things and I wore labels, they preferred to raise me away from the privileged life and raised me as though I were the average child – which meant that we lived in an inexpensive home, did all our chores by ourselves and every now and then volunteered at the Konoha Hospital in the Paediatrics ward, playing with the children. Which had fuelled a desire in me to become a doctor someday.

Mom sighed before continuing with her explanation.

"Naturally, I became suspicious and decided to investigate. So that's why I dropped you off at Ino's house for a sleepover. I was tailing your father, discovering what he was getting up to – whether or not he was true to his word and he really was dealing with a tricky case, or if he was up to his old tricks again."

It _did_ explain a lot. Mom disliked Ino because of her tendency to be rude and act really selfishly towards me and our other friends. So when she absently told me that I was sleeping over there I was more than surprised.

"I went to the hotel your father was staying at and sighed in relief at first because it was the hotel your father's firm usually booked rooms in to. So I went to the concierge and asked what room your father was staying in. But when I got there, I heard intimate sounds coming from the room. Opening the door... well, I don't want to scare you, sweetheart. But it confirmed what I had been suspecting for a long time."

I paled instantly. Mom had obviously just sprung Dad having sex with somebody else. That part of the conversation I had heard that night suddenly made sense.

"What happened next?" I asked, my voice quiet. Mom kneaded her temples with her fingers before answering my question.

"I lost it. Your father looked at me in horror as the red-haired whore he was sleeping with shrieked and pulled the sheets up to cover her buxom chest. I just turned and slammed the door and sprinted for the lifts. I heard your father charging after me and telling me to stop and calm down. But I was having none of that. I turned round and let him have it." Tears started forming in my eyes but I ignored them completely.

"I told your father to go back and finish what he had started and that we would talk about this more at home. Then I took myself home and cried myself to sleep. Not before polishing off a couple of shots of vodka beforehand." I looked away from my mother's pained expression. But it didn't deter her from finishing her story.

"After I fed you and put you to bed, your father came home and we started 'discussing' what I had just seen and I demanded why he would lie to me. He told me the truth and something inside me snapped..." I knew the rest of the story already, so I didn't need Mom to continue the story. But obviously she didn't know this, so I remained silent until Mom had finished what she had to say.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to do my best to make your childhood the best it can possibly be without our your father. You wait and see." was what Mom had said to me before telling me to run along and play.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

* * *

Wiping my damp eyes with my sleeve again, I suddenly realised that I was not alone any more on the swings. I saw a pair of black converse hi-tops below the swing beside me and I glanced up in surprise at the owner of the shoes.

A young boy about my age blinked back at me curiously. He had messy blue-black hair with long bangs framing his pale, thin flawless face, and stuck up at the back in a spiky mess that made his hair look vaguely like a duck's butt. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark blue hoodie – zipped all the way up due to the cold - a black scarf was hanging around his neck, and he wore what appeared to be black leather gloves on his slender looking hands.

But it was his eyes had held my interest completely – completely black and penetrating. Like he was staring into my very soul. I shivered involuntarily, but if the boy had noticed he didn't make any comment about it.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deep but pleasant reedy voice.


	3. Fireflies

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Fireflies' by Owl City_

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**FIREFLIES**

"_You would not believe your eyes if ten millon fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere.  
You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare."_

I blinked back at the intimidating boy in confusion.

"Huh?" I responded, unintelligently. The boy's concerned expression instantly changed to one of annoyance as he frowned at me.

"Are. You. Okay?" He repeated, enunciating each word at me like I was some mentally challenged person. Offended, I stood up sharply and stared him down in anger.  
A move that caused the boy to smirk at me with amusement.

"I'm not an idiot. I understood what you said. I just was surprised, that's all." I defended myself. The boy snorted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you're not an idiot, then why haven't you answered my question yet?" He pressed, his smug voice getting on my nerves. I spun on my feet and stomped away from the obnoxious creep behind me.

"I'm fine. Thanks for nothing." I snapped over my shoulder and walked over to the playground to sit on the plastic tunnel there. However, I managed to somehow thud straight into that boy and fell flat on my butt. It was the same as walking into a brick wall, not that I go around walking into walls constantly.

_Where the heck did he come from?_

"OW! Hey? What's big idea?" I complained, looking up at the boy who had gone back to being concerned and who was now holding out his hand for me to pull me to my feet. All my anger disappeared as I accepted his hand and was hauled to my feet, which sent clumps of my hair into my mouth. I pulled my hair free from my mouth and took my hand back from the other boy's.

"You don't sound fine. Mostly you just sound really annoying." The boy admitted, still smirking. I growled at him and sidestepped, still moving towards the playground. The boy grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry – I just couldn't resist. You're so easy to tease." He explained. I turned and pouted at him.

"I'm glad that I amuse you. Can I go now?" I sniped and moved to walk off again, but he refused to let go of my arm. I sighed and turned back to him, readying my hand into a fist to punch his stupid, smug face in and make a break for it at a moment's notice.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him, not in the mood to associate with obnoxious boys.

"I want to start over. What's your name?" he asked gently, no traces of teasing or smugness on his face. I relaxed and he finally let go of my arm.

"Haruno Sakura. What's yours?" I replied, smiling slightly at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He smiled back. I decided that I really liked his smile. Extending my hand and inviting him to take it, we shook hands, sealing the introduction.

"Nice to meet you." I said, rather lamely. Like before, Sasuke appeared not to notice.

Several hours later, Sasuke and I had learned a lot about each other as we swung together on the swings. Apparently, Sasuke belonged to the infamous Uchiha clan, one of the founding families of this small town and lived with his father, mother and had an older brother named Itachi, who was five years older than he was. I had guessed right, Sasuke was eight years old like I was, but I learnt to my amusement and his chagrin that I was older than him by four months. It was also apparent that Sasuke's family were rich and powerful.

Rich, because of the labels he was also wearing and powerful, because every time something really bad happened, his dad (who was Konoha's police chief) was always called in to help solve the problem with the Mayor of Konoha. I also learnt that Sasuke had issues with his father as well, but for different reasons.

"What's your dad like, Sasuke-kun?" I asked, swinging higher and higher in the air and feeling my long bubblegum pink hair fan out behind me as I descended. At the time, Sasuke's mood was pleasant and laid back, but the moment I mentioned his dad, his attitude changed dramatically and he shut down completely.

"He's fine, I guess. And don't call me 'Sasuke-kun', call me Sasuke." was his answer.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" I asked, puzzled.

"I don't like it." Sasuke replied and he suddenly started pumping his legs harder and harder and rising higher and higher into the air, until he launched himself into the air and did a graceful arc before coming to rest cat-like on the grass not too faraway from the swing set.

"That bad, huh?" I called, jerking myself to a stop by digging my heels into the earth.

Sasuke chose to ignore my comment and stood up, dusting off his knees and headed over to a nearby bench and put his head into his hands. I felt horrible. I got up off the swing and came over to where he sat and sat down beside him, maintaining a respectable distance away from where he was perched on the bench. When he didn't tell me to go away and leave him alone, I tentatively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Instantly, I felt the muscles in his shoulder tense up and I jerked my hand away like I had been electrocuted.

"I'm sorry." I immediately said and folded my hands in my lap. Sasuke looked up at me with an irritated expression on his face.

"Why are you apologising?" he demanded. I immediately flushed, feeling like an idiot for doing so because there was nothing wrong with trying to comfort somebody unless they didn't want to be comforted, which Sasuke apparently didn't wish to be.

"Because you flinched after I touched your shoulder." I explained, in a small hesitant voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted closer to me, causing me to freeze where I was. "You're really annoying." he said, shaking his head and looking down at the ground again.

"So you've told me." I replied, getting to my feet and deciding that I should go home if all Sasuke could tell me is that I was annoying him. But his gloved hand caught mine before I could get too faraway and tugged me back down beside him again.

"Stop trying to walk away." He growled and intertwined his fingers with mine and refused to let go of my hand, apparently fearing I was going to try and escape again.

"Then why won't you tell me about your dad?" I demanded. "Unless it upsets you." I added. His eyebrow raised at my statement.

"Why would it upset me?" he asked, curiously. I pointed towards the swing set, where the swing Sasuke had been using was still slowly swinging back and forth after its occupant had launched himself into the air.

"Because you started getting angry and launched yourself off the swing." I replied. Sasuke smirked at my words.

"No, I'm not angry. I've just always wanted to do that." He admitted.

"Oh." was my reply. There was silence for a few moments before Sasuke finally opened up about his dad.

"My dad just expects a lot from me and compares me to Itachi a lot. It annoys me sometimes." I nodded. "What about your dad? What's he like?" asks Sasuke, looking at me with his penetrating eyes again. I exhaled quickly, my parents' divorce was still hurting me a bit.

"My dad's... alright I guess." I finally said with a reluctant tone in my voice. Sasuke looked at me, obviously picking up on the reluctance in my voice, and pressed for more information. _Like I just did to_ _him..._ I realised with amusement.

"But?"

"But he and my Mom are splitting. That's why I was crying on the swings." I admitted, immediately feeling better with myself. I found that weird. I saw the sympathy on Sasuke's face and blushed.

"That sucks." said Sasuke and he did something that I guessed he probably never did to somebody he didn't know very well: put his arm around my shoulders, and I instinctively laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered, quietly. We sat like that for a few minutes before we suddenly heard a deeper male's voice calling out to us.

"Otouto! C'mon, it's nearly dinnertime. Mom's gonna be wondering where we are!"

We looked up and saw a older boy that looked a little like Sasuke striding over towards us. It was Itachi.

The older raven boy had the same blue-black hair as his younger brother and the same bangs, except his hair at the back was longer and tied back in a loose black ponytail and he had stress lines underneath both his eyes. Itachi came to a stop in front of the bench we were sitting on as Sasuke got to his feet and pulled me to mine. Itachi studied me for a couple of seconds before turning his gaze on his little brother.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked, a small smile appearing on his face. I stuck out my hand stiffly to Itachi who raised his eyebrow and shook it as I answered his question.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Itachi." was the older boy's response. Sasuke looked like he wanted to die right there beside me, clutching my hand like a life supporter.

"Lovely to meet you." I grinned brightly at the older Uchiha brother and turned to Sasuke and hugged him goodbye, taking the younger Uchiha boy aback a bit. Stepping away, I stared into two sets of onxy coloured eyes and grinned brightly at them.

"Well, I gotta get home before I get into trouble with my Mom." I explained to the two boys in front of me – one who obviously didn't want me to leave for some reason, and the other who was smirking at me with amusement.

"How about we escort you home? The streets can get dangerous at night time." suggested Itachi, who was staring at his eight year old brother, watching for his reaction to this.

"Thanks so much. But I don't live that faraway from here." I replied. I looked at Sasuke's face and he looked upset at my answer. I didn't like that expression at all.

"But considering how late I've been out here for, I'm pretty sure Mom's gonna kill me anyway so yeah, can you take me home?" I asked, politely. Sasuke's face perked up slightly.

"Sure thing."

I rushed over and grabbed my new friend's hand and tugged him forward, taking off down the path with a startled Sasuke at my side and Itachi lagging in the rear, chuckling at his brother's reaction.

* * *

"Sakura! When I get this door open, you're gonna be in so much trouble. It's almost dinnertime and I've been worried sick about whether or not you've been kidnapped or knocked into a ditch somewhere-"

Mom opened the door and saw the smug smile on my face when she saw Sasuke and Itachi standing beside and behind me, smiling politely at her.

"Oh! Hello there! And who might you two gentlemen be?" Mom asked blinking at my new friends in confusion. Itachi grinned politely at Mom and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno. My name is Uchiha Itachi and this is my kid brother, Uchiha Sasuke." He rubbed Sasuke's hair with his hand, as Sasuke fought to free himself from his older brother's unyielding grasp with an irritated grimace on his face. I smirked and snickered at Sasuke's misfortune, while he glared back me and poked out his tongue at me. I returned the action.

"We met Sakura down at the park and figured we ought to take her home to keep her safe. I hope that this is okay?" He added, flashing a brilliant smile at my mother. Mom looked dazed as she stared at my friends and heard what Itachi had to say.

"No, that's quite alright. Thank you very much, boys." replied Mom, graciously. I stepped up to the door and turned to look at Sasuke and Itachi who smiled back at me.

"Thanks for taking me home. You're the best!" I bounced over to Itachi and hugged him around the middle – I received a hug back. Then I came over to Sasuke and hugged him too, but this time nearly had my bones crushed together from Sasuke's overly enthusiastic hug. Clearly, I had said something right back at the park, because my new found friendship had changed Sasuke from being the moody little boy to a very affectionate person. Something I clearly didn't expect him to be when I first saw him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, boys?" asked Mom, obviously sensing that I had made new friends.

"Sorry, but our mother is expecting us home soon. Thanks anyway." replied Itachi, trying to pry Sasuke off me.

"Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Sasuke relinquished his hold on me and stepped back, staring at the floor and looking sheepish.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Then set off down the road, power walking. Itachi looked after him in amused bewilderment.

"See you later, Sakura. Mrs. Haruno."

Both Mom and I looked at the two boys, with mild confusion as we watched them disappearing down our street and turning down the corner, out of our sight.


	4. Run For Your Life

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!_

_**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** 'Run For Your Life' by The Fray_

_**PAIRINGS: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku_

_**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt. _

_After this chapter, seven years will have passed. The first three chapters were focusing on 'Team 7' (in my story – they don't know each other, and gradually meet) becoming friends and we learn of their separate hardships._

_Sorry for the really long chapter - I got overly excited after a bout of writer's block and finally got this idea. _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**

"_Both of you fell the same day, you don't know why.  
One of you never woke up, and you laid your body down on the floor.  
You're desperate to hear her footsteps again.  
But this house is on fire, we need to go."_

_**Four Months Later...  
**_

I learned very quickly over the next four months that Sasuke was not the touchy feely type, despite the bone crushing hug I got the day he and Itachi took me home from the park, and when I had thanked him for taking me home – thus making the whole situation completely awkward, considering that both my Mom and Itachi were watching, both with separate reactions to the unexpected hug.

Mom had smiled bitter-sweetly – she later told me that she saw Sasuke's unexpected hug as a good omen that things were getting better for me since I had been 'moping around' and 'had a sour expression' on my face ever since I heard that Mom and Dad were getting a divorce; and Itachi had only smirked at how forward Sasuke had just been, and at my reaction to Sasuke's hug.

Sasuke was so against physical contact that the only time he actually touched me was when we walked hand in hand down the main streets of Konoha. But Sasuke only did this for a couple of reasons that he later told me, whenever I questioned him on this:

One, so that he could protect me from any potential dangers (even though I kept telling him that my parents signed me up for Karate when I was five to teach me self-defence and help boost my confidence, so I was stronger than I looked and was more than capable of defending myself against idiots that could hurt me – a fact he chose to stubbornly ignore anyway) and two, so I wouldn't walk away from him if he happened to 'tease' me with his sarcastic and often rude comments, which happened a lot and used to cause him to smirk, and me to scowl at him angrily and if the insult had taken a direct hit, I'd punch him in the shoulder and storm off in a huff.

But I didn't mind this, once I knew the reasons why.

Also, during these four months – we gained another best friend unexpectedly. It was the strange boy I had seen at the Ramen shop that day when I was feeling sorry for myself because of my parents' divorce and when I had first made friends with Sasuke.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

His name was Uzumaki Naruto – and like Sasuke and I, he was eight years old.

But _unlike _Sasuke and I, Naruto was REALLY energetic, loud and extremely obnoxious, but had a heart of gold and an innocence about him that charmed me, and he had a really nice sunny smile that as our friendship grew made my day every time he did so. On the day we first became friends, Naruto was sitting, as usual, at the Ramen shop eating yet **_another_** bowl of Miso Ramen Soup, and shovelling it down like it was his last meal on Earth, as the old man who owned the Ramen shop watched him with a generous, grandfatherly smile on his face.

I am actually surprised that the three of us haven't killed each other by now, as how we actually became friends was incredibly weird.

Sasuke had come 'round to my house, which was a ritual we followed whenever we got bored with doing homework and decided to hang out together. So the both of us decided to head out to the Ramen shop for lunch and then hang out in town. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and neither one of us were in a huge hurry to get where we were going, so we took our time getting to the Ramen shop, talking (mostly me) and making sarcastic remarks (Sasuke).

We were so intent on our conversation that I didn't notice when Naruto stuck out his leg unexpectedly in my path, and because I was so focused on what I was telling a mildly interested Sasuke, I didn't see it and ended up tripping over it and skidding along the asphalt slightly, landing hard on my knees and skinning my wrists and hands, drawing blood. I landed not too faraway from where Sasuke was standing looking at what just happened to me in complete horror.

"OW!" I hollered as pain throbbed on my knees.

Naruto looked up from his food when he heard me yell and both Sasuke and I saw that he had noodles still dangling from his mouth, much to our disgust. He turned towards where I was sitting on the asphalt, glaring up at him and at an equally pissed off Sasuke who had come over to where I was sitting, and was checking to see if I was alright. Instantly, he sucked in the noodles that he was dangling from his mouth and turned his full attention on us, finally swallowing so he could speak.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, are you okay?" the blonde said, hopping down from his stool and rushing over to me with his helping hands. Immediately, Sasuke stepped in front of me and turned his back on Naruto as he extended his hand and helped me to my feet; I limped slightly because of the pain in my knee.

"_Don't_ you touch her! And watch where you stick your feet out next time, dobe!" Sasuke growled, wrapping his arm around my waist supportively and pulling my arm over his shoulder as he guided me towards a nearby stool. I silently thanked the little troll, as his actions had caused Sasuke to touch me again. Naruto reacted to Sasuke's insult.

"What did you just call me, _teme?_ " Naruto snapped, shaking slightly and baring his teeth at an unimpressed Sasuke who blinked up at him with a 'your-point-would-be?' expression on his stern face.

"You heard me, _dobe_."

Naruto looked like he was about to jump on Sasuke and start beating him up, but the pain my knee had started to fade away and I sighed in relief, considering all the problems I had gone through over the last month, a slightly banged up knee and a couple of bloody scratches were the least of my worries, and I wasn't angry any more. I looked up just in time to see Sasuke and Naruto grabbing fistfuls of each other's shirts and laying in on each other – teeth bared, and anger in each others eyes. I stepped between them, pushing them apart and jabbing them both sharply in the shoulder with my fists.

"OW! What was that for?" they both growled at me and started to lay in on me. But when they saw the look on my face, they backed off.

"You're both being stupid." Naruto stared at me in bewilderment while Sasuke looked offended, but I wasn't backing down.

"Stop it right now, or I'm going home." I threatened Sasuke, knowing what buttons to push with him. Sasuke smirked and took my hand, sitting on the stool next to me. I grinned in triumph, but Naruto not understanding and misinterpreting Sasuke's actions, suddenly laughed and pointed at my raven haired friend who glowered at Naruto in annoyance.

"Man, you're so whipped!" I smacked him over the head.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO HEAR MY OWN VOICE, YOU IDIOT!" I snarled, brandishing my fist in front of the cowering, but highly impressed blonde sitting on the floor. Naruto got to his feet and went back to his Ramen, looking at me nervously.

"Understood. I'll be quiet now." Naruto said, sheepishly and stared down at his meal. Sasuke and I exchanged glances before selecting two stools faraway from Naruto and perused the menu. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the menu and Sasuke and I looked up to see a nervous looking Naruto standing behind us.

"Uh? Do you want to be friends?" was the unexpected question that came from the blonde's lips. Sasuke and I face palmed.

After Sasuke and I ordered our meals, I sat there brooding as Naruto and Sasuke argued for a little while longer, even when Sasuke and I started eating our first bowl of Ramen (Miso for me, Beef for Sasuke) and Naruto started on his 3rd bowl.

_Where does it all go? _I thought incredulously as Sasuke and I stared at the steadily growing pile of soup bowls next to Naruto who was greedily chowing down on his feast.

"God, what a pig..." muttered Sasuke, under his breath to me.

I silently agreed, nodding at him. I mostly ignored them when they argued and insulted each other, while the old shop owner's daughter tended to my wounds that Sasuke kept glowering at Naruto for whenever I winced in pain. Eventually, we paid up for our soups and started walking around Konoha and visiting the park, which we suddenly realised that we had unknowingly asked Naruto to tag along with us – which was fine with me, because it turned out that Naruto was even more of a talker like I was, whereas Sasuke was more of the silent stoic type who only replied with "Hn" and "Whatever" occasionally.

And for some reason, despite how many times Naruto apologised for knocking me down, Sasuke seemed to dislike him.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

I make it a point to find out as much as I could about my friends over the duration of our friendship, and I realised that both of my best friends had their own demons to deal with or were dealing with demons – and that made me feel happy, because it meant that I wasn't alone.

Naruto had only just recently told me that he was an orphan and he had been adopted by my English teacher, Iruka-sensai, when he was four (about the same time life went to hell for me). Naruto's parents had been killed in a horrific car crash that he was the only survivor of (and was how he got those whisker-like scars on his face). Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had entrusted Naruto into the care of Iruka in the event anything bad would happen to them, and would ensure that Iruka would give Naruto a happy, loving childhood.

Naruto didn't really go into a lot of detail about himself as it was painful for him – seeing it happened four years ago.

So there you have it – my close friends in a nutshell: A handsome, moody police chief's son who was trying and failing to prove himself to his perfectionist father (who really has it in for him - I learnt this when Sasuke and I did our homework at Sasuke's house one day and Uchiha-san did nothing but criticise or order Sasuke around); and an energetic blonde orphan who had a painful past.

I am grateful that I have them – I can honestly say that without them I wouldn't be the same. I sighed happily as I paused in front of a bakery and browsed the cakes on display. My stomach growled and I moaned in frustration, wishing I hadn't spent my last $2 on that can of coke at lunchtime during school.

"Sakura-chan!" I jolted back to reality.

_Huh?_

"Hey!" I looked around for the familiar voice and spotted Naruto sprinting towards me, a healthy glow on his tanned face and his golden hair wind-blown from running.

"Wait up!" Naruto called again and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! What's the rush?" Naruto frowned at me slightly.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head at his odd question.

"Not since school finished an hour ago. Why?" Naruto grinned at me sheepishly, scratching his head in an awkward gesture.

"He's usually velcroed to your hip. That's all." I nodded, blushing at Naruto's choice of words.

"I'm a little surprised he's not here."

I hooked my arm through Naruto's casually – not noticing him start blushing furiously when I did this, and continued walking towards my house.

"Sasuke told me that he needed to grab something from his house and that he'd meet me at my house afterwards." I explained to him, patiently.

"So relax, stupid!" I snapped firmly at Naruto, who jumped as though I had struck him.

"Alright then." Naruto mumbled and stayed silent until we got to my home.

Letting myself in, I called out brightly to Mom. "Mom? I'm home!" Naruto and I were instantly hit by the smell of freshly baked muffins cooking in the oven. Naruto beamed with delight.

"YES! Your Mom's been baking again!" He punched the air in triumph.

I face palmed.

Naruto and Mom hit it off instantly the day they first met when Mom had been making cookies for my morning tea at school during recess and afternoon tea at home while I was doing my homework. Needless to say, Naruto scored himself some milk and cookies that day. Mom's face appeared in the hallway as I muttered irritably in Naruto's ear.

"Don't you do anything else besides eating?" The idiot grinned at me, casually resting his hands behind his head as we kicked off our shoes and put on slippers.

"Yeah, I sleep and train." He answered nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at his answer and he stuck his tongue out at me. Mom approached us both with a fond smile on her face.

"Hey, sweetheart! Naruto-kun! How was your day?" I kissed my mother's cheek as Naruto responded to her question, grimacing as he did so.

"Nothing fun." Mom's smile didn't falter at the blonde's typical response. Mom had become Naruto's honorary mother. A fact that both thrilled and horrified me when I realised this.

"I was really bored." He droned.

I snickered when I imagined Sasuke standing beside me, rolling his eyes and muttering: _"Yeah, your grades proved this already." _ To which Naruto would instantly get on the defensive and snap back at Sasuke to _"Shut up!"_

Mom chuckled indulgently.

"Oh? That's not good." and then turned and headed back for the kitchen with Naruto and I hot on her heels.

"And where's Sasuke-kun today?" asked Mom casually, taking down two glasses from a cupboard above her head, filling them both with milk and setting them on a large, wooden tray that I was going to be taking into my room when Naruto and I were going to do our homework.

Or should I say, _I _would be doing my homework and so would Sasuke when he got here. Naruto would probably attempt to do his homework, then give up and goof off by turning a piece of paper into an airplane and chucking it across my room. It's good thing that I like to listen to music while I'm studying, (we don't listen to music when Sasuke studies over here because it pisses him off when he's trying to focus) or Naruto wouldn't be living for long.

Naruto and I exchanged puzzled glances as Mom turned to the oven door and opened it, taking out a tray with large fat Lemon and Poppyseed muffins that were steaming and giving off an intoxicating aroma that made both Naruto and I drool.

"Isn't Sasuke here already?" I asked, fighting to keep the worry out of my tone. Mom shook her head as she popped a muffin from the tray and placed it on an idling plate nearby.

"Haven't heard the door bell go off all day, honey." Mom placed another muffin on a second plate and then passed the tray to me saying:

"Okay, time for homework. See you later." and when I refused to budge, Mom sighed.

"I'll send Sasuke in when he comes. Off you go."

I looked over at Naruto who shrugged, then grimaced at the prospect of the homework he will have to do.

"Ugh. I hate doing homework. Especially maths..." Naruto complained as I balanced the tray on one hand and placed my other hand into the small of his back and pushed him towards my bedroom.

"Sheesh, Naruto. I'll help you with your homework. Quit whining!" I muttered, kicking my bedroom door open and striding in and placing the tray on my desk. Naruto rushed in and made a beeline for my neatly made up bed and flopped down on it, giggling like a schoolgirl. I rolled my eyes and picked up his plate and glass and came over, handing it to him and wincing when he took a huge bite out of the muffin, chewing away contentedly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! You're the best!" he said with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Ew, Naruto. Say it don't spray it." I complained and picked up my plate and glass and joined him on the bed, sitting cross-legged on it and broke off a piece of the muffin and popped it into mouth and chewing on it as I stared out my bedroom window, wondering where Sasuke was.

An hour later, Naruto and I had almost finished our Maths homework – which was my best subject and Naruto's worst subject. After fighting with a stubborn, pouting Naruto for ten minutes over a moderately easy math problem (_"This isn't easy! What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?"_), Naruto got the hang of the formula needed to solve the equation and finished his maths homework within five minutes.

"You should become a teacher, Sakura-chan! Everything you showed me helped loads." Naruto grinned at me.

I smiled back but didn't reply. I kept sneaking glances towards the bedroom door thinking Sasuke would be bursting through the door with his usual stoic expression on his face, would briefly greet us (flash me a small smile) and would perch himself on the floor, cross-legged and start doing his English homework. But it was only a fleeting wish. By the time Naruto and I moved onto our English homework, Sasuke still hadn't shown up.

* * *

"Where is he?" I mumbled impatiently, getting up and heading over to the window. Even Naruto was getting concerned.

"Even I'm not _this_ late." agreed Naruto, who yawned deeply and stretched out his arms. I looked over at Naruto and then at the door.

"I'll be right back." I said, distractedly and headed out of my room. Mom was humming brightly and cutting up vegetables while listening to the news on TV and simultaneously preparing dinner, which was from where I see and smell was something to do with soup.

_Good, it's been a really cold day today... _ I thought gratefully and turned to the bathroom door, sighing.

_**"And breaking news: Police chief Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were found dead in their home this afternoon from multiple gunshot wounds-"**_  
I froze instantly, my hand on the doorknob and felt my blood turn cold.

_Sasuke...  
_

"WHAT!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, startling Mom (the knife she was holding clattered to the chopping board) who looked into the hallway at my horrified expression, and Naruto, who rushed out to see why I had shouted.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" demanded Naruto, instantly alert when he saw the expression on my face. Without a word, I bolted for the TV set with Naruto following closely and I stared at the grave expression on the News Anchor's face as he repeated his words.

_**"Repeating breaking news: Police chief Uchiha Fugaku, 30, and his wife Uchiha Mikoto, 28, were found dead in their home this afternoon from multiple gunshot wounds in the chest and abdomen. The police are still trying to locate and interrogate their two sons: Uchiha Itachi, 13, and Uchiha Sasuke, 8, who went missing shortly after the bodies were discovered. Suzuki Chokichi reports."**_

I really didn't care what Suzuki Chokichi had to say. Naruto and I exchanged horrified glances.

"Oh My God!" cried Mom.

_That's an understatement! _ I thought, in anguish.

I immediately ran over to the landline phone and dialed Sasuke's mobile number. Mom didn't approve of Sasuke having a mobile phone at this age, because she didn't believe eight year olds were old enough or mature enough to handle them – but she held her tongue, because Sasuke wasn't her child and remained stubbornly resilient in not letting me get one of my own.

_"Not until you're at least 13, Sakura. Not negotiable!" _was what she told me when I asked for a mobile phone.

"C'mon, Sasuke! Pick up! Pick up!" I begged.

_**Click! **_

_YES!_ I thought in triumph.

_** "Hi, you've reached Uchiha Sasuke. Here comes the beep, hopefully you know what to do with it." **_

Came Sasuke's dry, sarcastic voice mail answering message. My face fell.

_Not good!_ I clicked the end button and turned at Naruto and Mom who were watching me expectantly. Their faces dropped when they saw my face.

"Sasuke!" I cried, tears brimming in my eyes as Naruto rushed over and held me as I buried my head into his chest and clung to my second best friend for dear life. Naruto rubbed soothing circles into my back to calm me.

"This is bad..." he muttered.

_Sasuke! Please be alright! Please be alright! _I begged desperately.

* * *

_"Hello? Iruka Umino speaking." _

"Dad?"

Naruto's voice was so quiet, I was sure Iruka-sensai would have to strain to hear his adoptive son's voice.

_"Naruto? What's wrong, why do you sound so upset?" _ Iruka-sensai's voice sounded concerned over the speaker phone, which had been set up so that Mom could speak to him as well to settle the arrangements. Maybe he didn't know of the Uchiha clan's tragedy. It would be extremely weird if he didn't considering it was on the news.

"Dad... would it be okay if I slept over at Sakura's house tonight?" Naruto's voice started to shake from grief.

_"I'd have to speak with her mother first." _ Iruka-sensai answered, with a confused voice. Mom stepped forward.

"That's why I'm standing right here. I have no problem with Naruto staying over. He and Sakura need some time to grieve together." said Mom rubbing both Naruto's back and my back soothingly.

_"Grieve? What for?" _

"It's all over the news. I thought you would know." Mom said, disapprovingly.

There was silence for a few minutes before Iruka-sensai suddenly spoke again.

_"Hold on a minute." _ Then there came the sounds of a television being clicked on and the same familiar news report repeating again. The three of us heard Iruka-sensai gasp.

_"Yes, of course. Naruto, you can sleep over."_

* * *

And that's how Naruto and I ended up sleeping in sleeping bags in the family room, since Mom doesn't like boys sleeping in my room with me.

_I'm eight, and Naruto's just my friend. Nothing's gonna happen... _ I had previously protested to Mom, because I didn't like not sleeping in my own bed.

But I couldn't sleep, I kept on wondering about where Sasuke was and hoping that he and Itachi were okay. Naruto was lying with his back to me and snoring loudly. Normally, this would annoy me and I would end up chucking a cushion at him to shut him up, but Naruto's snoring was comforting to me at this moment.

** RING! RING! **

The phone shrilled loudly, jolting Naruto awake and flipping himself off the couch he was lying on and landing with a loud _thud! _on the ground, and he looked around frantically for the source of the ringing. I instantly hopped off the couch I was lying on (still wearing the sleeping bag) and hopped over to where the phone was, only stumbling when I actually reached it and snatched it up.

"Hello?" I croaked, and yawned at the wrong moment. Naruto (also wearing his sleeping bag) hopped over to my side as well with a curious expression on his tired face.

_Who-is-it?_ He mouthed. I glared at him, patiently waiting for the person on the other side to speak.

_"Sakura?" _ a familiar, tired sounding voice responded. My heart leaped into my throat and my eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's face brightened in relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frantically.

Sasuke laughed humourlessly at my worried voice. _"Yeah, I'm just fantastic." _ He scoffed sarcastically. My face twisted with hurt as did my words.

"Sorry for caring." I snapped back. I was about to hang up on him when I heard Sasuke calling my name from the phone. I pulled the receiver back to my ear and waited patiently.

_"I'm sorry. It's just... can you sneak out? I need to talk to you."_

His voice was so quiet, I had to strain to hear his voice.

"Sneak out? I don't know, Sasuke. I'll get into heaps of trouble with my Mom, plus Naruto's here as well." I protested.

Sasuke made a weird sound over the phone that sounded like _"dobe." _I frowned.

_"Can you put him on for a second?"_

Wordlessly, I handed the phone to Naruto, who frowned in surprise and took the phone, putting it to his ear.

"Sasuke-teme?" I watched Naruto's face shift from expression to expression as he talked with his best friend.

"What do you mean, teme?" I could hear Sasuke's annoyed voice from the phone and Naruto's face twisted in anger when he heard what Sasuke had to say.

"No way, that's so unfair!" cried Naruto.

I frowned, itching to hear the conversation they were having. Naruto occasionally sneaked glances at me, which told me that he and Sasuke were talking about me. I hated not knowing what they were saying.

"Okay, I'll do that for you."

Pause.

"You have my word, teme."

More words were spoken and deep sorrow masked Naruto's face.

"Bye, teme." Naruto held out the phone to me.

"Sasuke wants to talk to you." I took the phone back from Naruto, dreading what I could hear from Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

_"Meet me at the park, Sakura. I'm serious this time." _

Sasuke hung up the phone leaving me confused and curious to why he wanted me to sneak out behind my mother's back.

* * *

Dressed in my red dressing gown and bunny slippers (and as an afterthought – my black scarf, beanie and hobo gloves) and ran as fast as I could to the park where Sasuke and I first became friends. Sitting on a bench, looking impatient was Sasuke who was fully dressed in his winter best and his breath coming out in little wisps of steam.

"Sasuke!" I called out, feeling a massive stitch forming in my side.

Sasuke looked up and beamed when he saw me coming. He got to his feet and closed the distance between us and wrapped me up into the same type of hug he had given me on the day he and Itachi had taken me home from the park. I instantly started bawling into his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sasuke!" I said, slightly hysterical.

"No, I'm really not, Sakura." He whispered. I pulled back from him looking afraid.

"Itachi and I are going on the run." My eyes widened.

"No! Sasuke, please don't!" I begged, feeling the tears coming again. Sasuke pulled me back into his arms and waited till I calmed down before speaking again.

"Itachi and I are the number one suspects of our parents' deaths. We have to leave." He insisted.

But I refused to listen to him.

"You can't leave me, Sasuke!" I protested. Sasuke pulled away and instantly looked angry.

"What? You want Itachi and me to be taken away and put in jail?"

"No, I don't! But-" I stopped talking, looking away.

"But what?" he snapped. I looked up at him and blinked away tears.

"You're my best friend, Sasuke. You filled the hole my Dad created the day he deliberately hurt my Mom and left us." Sasuke's anger disappeared quickly.  
Instead, he looked stunned.

"You make me feel safe and you're the first person I think about when I'm sad." I confessed brokenly. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, this surprised me.

"That's why you can't leave." I said, stubbornly. A car horn beeped and both Sasuke and I looked over to see an idling taxi cab. The door opened and Itachi stepped out of the car, waving impatiently at Sasuke.

"C'mon, Otouto! We've got to go!"

"I'm coming!" snarled Sasuke, angrily. I grabbed Sasuke's wrist in an iron grip and refused to let go.

"Let go of my wrist, Sakura." said Sasuke quietly and looking away from my face.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" I growled.

Sasuke pried my fingers away from his wrist and raised his hands to his behind his neck. Sasuke pulled from underneath his jacker an intricate silver chain which had a small red and white fan charm dangling from it. He unclasped it and strung it around my neck.

"I can't stay." He insisted stubbornly.

"But have this necklace – that _(he pointed to the charm)_ is the Uchiha fan symbol. It represents my family and every member has one to give to somebody they care about."

I looked up at Sasuke in shocked surprise_._

"I care about you a lot. So whenever you want to give up, or you feel lonely, just remember that you have a piece of me with you at all times. Never take it off."

Sasuke smiled at me sincerely and wrapped me up in a tight hug that squeezed the breath from me.

"Don't forget me. I'll miss you everyday." He broke away, as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

Then he turned and ran towards the taxi, got in and I watched as the taxi drove Sasuke away from me.

"SASUKE-KUN!"


	5. To You All

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!_

_**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** 'Michi ~to you all~' by Aluto  
_

_**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku, NaruSaku (briefly), NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema_

_**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt._

_There will be self-harming mentioned in this chapter._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**TO YOU ALL**

_"Everything about you, your smile, your anger..._  
_Keeps me walking forward._  
_If I just look up, where the clouds start to break..._  
_I think you know what I mean._  
_I think you know what I mean."_

_[the above lyrics are the English translation of Michi ~to you all~' by Aluto]  
_

_**SEVEN YEARS LATER...**_

_**~DREAM~**_

_"Let go of my wrist, Sakura." said Sasuke, quietly and looking away from my face. _

_ "No! You're not going anywhere!" I growled. _

_Sasuke pried my fingers away from his wrist and raised his hands behind his neck. Sasuke pulled from around his neck an intricate silver chain which had a small red and white fan charm dangling from it. He unclasped it and strung it around my neck._

_ "I can't stay. But have this necklace – that _(he pointed to the charm)_ is the Uchiha fan symbol. It represents my family and every member has one to give to somebody they care about." _

_I looked up at Sasuke in shocked surprise._

_ "I care about you a lot. So whenever you want to give up or you feel lonely, just remember that you have a piece of me with you at all times. Never take it off." Sasuke smiled at me sincerely and wrapped me up in a tight hug that squeezed the breath from me. _

_ "Don't forget me. I'll miss you everyday." He broke away, as the tears fell down my cheeks._

_ "Goodbye, Sakura." _

_Then he turned and ran towards the taxi, got in and I watched as the taxi drove Sasuke away from me._

_ "SASUKE-KUN!"_

_**~END OF DREAM~**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." I mumbled in my sleep and jolted awake, blinking blindly as sunlight streamed into my room as usual. I groaned, wiping at the corner of my mouth where I had drooled in my sleep and flopped back onto my pillow, yawning deeply. I turned my head and looked at my clock radio.

Six o'Clock.

_Oh FUCK! _

I was going to miss my bus for school. Instantly, I threw aside my doona and grabbing my school uniform bolted for the bathroom and had a ridiculously hot shower. Ten minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom after brushing my teeth and was dressed in my Konoha High School uniform – a white short sleeved button up shirt with a black, red and white sailor scarf, a short pleated black skirt that came up to the top of my knees, black knee high socks and well-shined _(thanks, Mom!)_ black leather lace up shoes – it was an extremely simple and plain uniform, but I could've kissed the principal when she allowed us to customise it to our liking, so long as we didn't go overboard.

I added an assortment of red belts that I slung around my waist and it helped show off my skirt, some stretchy black wire bracelets and a beautiful intricate gold bracelet that Naruto had given me for our year long anniversary.

Yeah, you guessed right – Naruto and I became a couple back when we both turned fifteen.

It was a sort of mutual deal. We were both still grieving over the loss of Sasuke and we found comfort with each other. Although, the relationship didn't last long as I had promised myself the day after Sasuke left Konoha with Itachi that I would only profess my love for my 'true love'.

It may sound tacky. But it was just something I believed in.

Sure, I had flings here and there and I did love them, but it wasn't a deep, deep love – if you catch my drift. But out of those flings, I found that I enjoyed the relationship I had with Naruto the most. And when we broke it off mutually, it made our close friendship even stronger. Naruto is now dating Hyuuga Hinata, one of my close friends that I had met the first day of the seventh grade. She was the really shy type, and got picked on a lot by a lot of people, but one day I stood up for her and we've been inseparable for ages.

Hinata is the one I go to besides Ino and Naruto for advice. But besides the romantic relationships and close friendships I have made for myself – I, have changed as well in both personality and appearance. I'll start with the appearance:

For starters I am now the average height of five feet exactly, I grew c-cup breasts that can get really annoying in the summer and annoying because it attracted boys who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves, never mind their depraved thoughts. So basically, when I said _"No!"_, apparently I had unknowingly said: _"Yes, please grope me. I enjoy it ever so much!"_ and when I said _"Get Lost!"_ I had said actually said: _"Yes, take me, I'm yours – let's have a quickie in insert whatever area I happened to be in here"_.

It took all the willpower I had not to collapse from laughter when Naruto had caught one of these particular idiots having a try one day and he beat them senseless with his fists.

I am slender and athletic due to all the marshal arts that I do and the many hours I spend at the gym with Naruto every week. And twice, I had a rebellious streak and got my tongue pierced and my nose pierced, and got a pretty tattoo of a vine of violets on my abdomen with the two kenji characters of 'love' and 'courage' engraved on two of the violets.

It hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

Personality wise, well... Sasuke's departure hurt me deeply and consequently I became cold and unable to actually trust anyone except the people I was really close to, such as Mom, Naruto, Iruka-sensai, Ino and the old man who owned the Ramen shop and his daughter. I got a really bad temper and once when I was really depressed, tried to kill myself my slitting my wrists. Luckily, Naruto found me and he and Mom took me to the Hospital. Naruto got really pissed off at me when I did this and made me swear **NEVER** to do that to him or my Mom ever again.

He didn't want to lose me like he lost Sasuke.

When things improved, Naruto and I decided to learn how to play an instrument (guitar) and have singing lessons, and consequently during our sophomore year at Konoha High School we started up a band with our friends Shikamaru Nara (bass guitar), Gaara Sabaku (keyboard) and Kiba Inuzuka (drums) called 'the Konoha Experience'. Naruto and I alternated between singing. And as a punishment for trying to kill myself, my therapist got me hooked on Origami – my particular favourite paper folding art is the Paper Crane. Whenever I felt stressed out, depressed or anxious in anyway, I was to do some origami.

* * *

But that's in the past, right now... I'm running late for school. I looked in my dressing table mirror in my room and arranged my long hair into a chic ponytail and held back my fringe from my eyes with a red ribbon that Ino had given to me long ago when we were children. Hurriedly, I quickly drew on my eyeliner and a couple coats of black mascara before finishing off with my favourite shade of frosted baby pink lipgloss.

"Sakura? Honey, you're gonna be late for school!" calls Mom from the kitchen.

_ Shitfuck! _

I grabbed my school satchel from my desk and practically thundered out of my bedroom and out into the kitchen where I snatched a piece of toast with strawberry jam slavered on it from Mom who also had out my bento which I also grabbed from her and stuffed under my arm as I raced for the front door and changing my slippers for my school shoes said a hasty "See ya, Mom!" over my shoulder and was out of the house.

_ Please let the bus be late...please let the bus be late...please let the bus be late... _

I thought over and over again in my head. But luck was not on my side.

_SHIT! _

The bus soared past me and I had no choice but to try and catch it before it got out onto the main road. If it did that, I was so getting a detention when I eventually got to school. It was a good thing that I was an extremely fit person. But it seemed that the bus was going outrageously fast.

"Baka! Stop you bastard!" I snarled.

To my amazement and mortification the bus came to a stop and I almost ran straight past it. I back-pedalled and walked over to the bus where the bus driver was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I felt my face flush red as I heard the snickers of my classmates from the almost totally full seats.

"Sorry..." I apologised to the bus driver who smiled slightly and waved me through. I looked up at the sea of High School students and instantly spotted Naruto, who was sitting near the back with Kiba, Choji - who was stuffing his face with a bag of chips, Ino and Shikamaru. All of them were trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Hey, speedy. How's it goin'" chuckled Kiba, who had his arm around Ino's shoulders.

I glared at him before sitting down in the seat next to Naruto who grinned brightly at me. I kissed his cheek hello (Hinata doesn't mind me doing this because she knows that Naruto and I had a history together and that we're just best friends now, and old habits die hard...)

"How troublesome." muttered Shikamaru, who looked, as usual like he didn't have very much sleep.

"What's troublesome?" asked Ino, as the bus continued on its way again. Shikamaru was looking at a text message on his phone at that time.

"Apparently, we've got a new student coming in today." He reported, less than enthused. I looked back at him with a frown on my face.

"What's wrong with that?"

Naruto poked me in the shoulder.

"Where have you been, Sakura? Shikamaru thinks everything's troublesome." He easily dodged a flying projectile that instead hit another student in the head. The male student turned around to glare and gesture threateningly to whoever threw the projectile until he realised it was Shikamaru and then turned around and sat ramrod straight.

I snickered at this. You don't want to piss off Shikamaru.

Absently, I pulled out my red and white fan charm necklace and started playing with it, thinking wishful thoughts that the new student would be Sasuke. Naruto, noticing this, instantly grabbed my hand and held it as Ino started going on about a party we all went to, and got us all laughing when she described an unfortunate incident where one of our drunken classmates had one too many beers and got up on a table and started doing a striptease to Britney Spears' song _'Baby, One More Time'_.

The bus went over a speed hump that deposited everyone on the floor of the bus, causing a wave of curses to hover overhead like a rain cloud. Naruto threw a couple of ugly curses at the driver and crawled back onto the seat, pulling me beside him. We had arrived at school and the bus was trying to avoid the mobs of students milling glumly towards the school doors which had been opened wide and had a steady stream of students filing in and out of it, or had students casually standing around chatting with friends and catching up from the night before.

"Have a great day, kids!" called the Bus driver enthusiastically as he waved us off his bus.

The typical reply from the students was whispered abuse and/or the middle finger. In my case it was the latter. Stepping out into the open, the morning air whipped around us giving off a pleasant breeze for the early parts of springtime and flinched openly when a loud, shriek pierced the air and strong, but slender pale arms and a waterfall of long, silky black hair appeared in my vision and practically strangled me.

"Sakura-chan! Hi!" gushed Hinata, whose lavender coloured eyes lit up.

"Hi, Hinata..." I gasped and hugged her back.

Then I was unintentionally tossed aside like a rag doll when Hinata spotted her luckless boyfriend and charged at Naruto, mowing him down on the spot. I rolled my eyes and stepped over the couple. A black Mercedes convertible with it's roof up, pulled up beside a large Jeep and cut its engine.

_Nice car. But the driver's probably a total dick..._ I thought, sourly and glanced down at Naruto and Hinata who were still lying on the pathway. Hinata was giggling happily in Naruto's arms and Naruto was flushed red from Hinata's impromptu tackle and affectionate kissing.

"See you in class, Naruto." I muttered and fell into step behind the crowd heading into the school.

My first class was English and everyone only had ten minutes until the warning bell sounded, indicating that class will start soon. Plenty of time to head to my locker, grab the books I needed and walk casually into the class and sit down. When I reached my locker, I opened it and took off my shoes and replaced them with the slippers inside, before then grabbing my stash of colourful paper (for my origami folding), my English folder, textbooks and the book we were about to start studying today:

_Romeo and Juliet._

Stuffing them underneath my arm, I shoved my school satchel and Bento into my locker, locked it and stuffed my key into my pocket, making my way over to the English classroom, stopping before hand to use the loo, where all I could hear were a group of excited, giggling sophomores who were talking at top speed about the new student of all people.

"Oh My God, have you seen him?"

_Him?_ I thought, the conversation capturing my interest immediately.

"No, but I've heard he's drop dead gorgeous." said another girl who had a voice that would be best suited towards a blonde bimbo that chewed gum all the time.

"Have you seen his car? Very cool!" the first girl squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.

_So? The overpriced car is the new student's? _

I flushed the toilet and headed out, enjoying the startled glances of the girls who stared stupidly at me, Haruno Sakura, a Senior. I smirked at them as I bent over the automatic tap and waited for the warm water to splash over my hands and then using the foam soap, washed my hands thoroughly.

"Don't mind me, girls. Please continue with your conversation." I drawled, drying my hands on a paper towel. The girls didn't start talking again until after I tossed the paper into the bin, grabbed my stuff and headed out of the girls bathroom.

"Have a good day then." I sniggered and heard them muttering amongst themselves, although the comments I heard we're not positive ones. For the second time that day, I had a flashback about Sasuke. It was as if the world was trying to tell me something. Either that or it was playing a mean game with my heart.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I blinked back at the intimidating boy in confusion. _

_ "Huh?" I responded, unintelligently. The boy's concerned expression instantly changed to one of annoyance as he frowned at me._

_ "Are. You. Okay?" He repeated, enunciating each word at me like I was some mentally challenged person. Offended, I stood up sharply and stared him down in anger. A move that caused the boy to smirk with amusement. _

_ "I'm not an idiot. I understood what you said. I just was surprised, that's all." I defended myself. The boy snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. _

_ "If you're not an idiot, then why haven't you answered my question yet?" He pressed, his smug voice getting on my nerves. I spun on my feet and stomped away from the obnoxious creep behind me._

_ "I'm fine. Thanks for nothing." I snapped over my shoulder and walked over to the playground to sit on the plastic tunnel there. However, I managed to somehow thud straight into that boy and fell flat on my butt. It was the same as walking into a brick wall, not that I go around walking into walls constantly. _Where the heck did he come from?

_ "OW! Hey? What's big idea?" I complained, looking up at the boy who had gone back to being concerned and who was now holding out his hand for me to pull me to my feet. All my anger disappeared as I accepted his hand was hulled to my feet, sending clumps of my hair into my mouth. I pulled my hair free from my mouth and took my hand back from the other boy's. _

_ "You don't sound fine. Mostly you just sound really annoying." The boy admitted, still smirking. I growled at him and sidestepped, still moving towards the playground. The boy grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop._

_ "Okay, okay. I'm sorry – I just couldn't resist. You're so easy to tease." He explained. I turned and pouted at him. "I'm glad that I amuse you. Can I go now?" I sniped and moved to walk off again, but he refused to let go of my arm. I sighed and turned back to him, readying my hand into a fist to punch his stupid, smug face in and make a break for it at a moment's notice. _

_ "What?" I demanded, glaring at him, not in the mood to associate with obnoxious boys. _

_ "I want to start over. What's your name?" he asked gently, no traces of teasing or smugness on his face. I relaxed and he finally let go of my arm._

_ "Haruno Sakura. What's yours?" I replied, smiling slightly at him. He smiled back._

_ "Uchiha Sasuke." _

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

I sighed feeling the heartache forcing itself back into my system. I had really thought that I would've gotten over Sasuke by now.

I guessed not. But it still didn't explain the unexpected trips back down memory lane.

"Sakura!"

_Huh?_

I looked behind me and saw Tenten strolling over to me. Students were giving her a wide berth – not surprising, considering she was one of the toughest in the school because she was a black belt in Karate, like I was. Only slightly more experienced. And like most of my friends and myself, had a really bad temper when she got pissed off.

"Oh, hey Tenten. What's up?" Tenten was grinning at me and came up to me and linked arms with me, dragging me down the corridor towards the English classroom.  
She and I had the same class together.

"The new kid has the same class as now right now. C'mon, we need to get there to find out who he is!" I groaned.

"Seriously, what is so great about a new student?" Tenten snarled under her breath at my complaining. I smirked.

"Would you quit complaining. You're giving me a headache." Tenten teased and pushed me into the large classroom where Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari – Gaara's older sister, Kiba, Ino and Choji were perched at desks talking and in Naruto and Kiba's case, arguing.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" stated Kiba, who was perched on the back of a desk and staring up at Naruto, who was a row higher than the rest of us.

"Wanna try that again, dog breath?" snarled Naruto, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto looking anxious and I sighed at them as Kakashi-sensai unexpectedly strolled into the room – early for once. His arrival caused everyone to stop talking and stare at him in surprise.

"Good morning, everyone please take a seat." I went to take my place next to Naruto who was staring at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Why are you so early?" He asked, stupidly. Kakashi surveyed him with his uncovered eye, then grinned when he realised why Naruto had asked that particular question.

"Felt like a change." was his answer.

I gave him a disbelieving glare that Kakashi ignored before pulling a small orange book from the pocket of his suit jacket and brandished it at us.

"That and I had finished my book already and had nothing else to do." Everyone sighed in relief. We all thought that Kakashi had been kidnapped and replaced with a responsible pod person. Kakashi then pulled a stick of white chalk from the tray underneath the blackboard and started scribbling the sentence _"Romeo and Juliet" _ on the blackboard in neat script.

"Alright everyone! Please take out your copies the bard's greatest love story and let's get started." instructed Kakashi as everyone immediately pulled the play booklet from their English folders. But before he could utter another word there was a sharp knock on the door.

_Oh great! Time to reveal the new student... _I thought sarcastically and pulled out a piece of lilac coloured paper and started folding a paper crane. Kakashi got up from his desk and headed over to the door.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama. We've been expecting you both. Come on in." The sound of expensive high heels was heard as our illustrious principal strolled in.

"Thank you, Kakashi." said Tsunade pleasantly and addressed us.

I folded the paper into a large triangle, opened the paper again and folded it in a different direction creating another large triangle...

"Students, I would like you to make welcome your new classmate..." she paused briefly, and the sound of heavy footsteps stepping on beige coloured linoleum entered the room. All the girls gasped and started whispering excitedly at each other while I ignored them and focused on my folding and removing my depressed thoughts. Suddenly, Naruto's hand descended on mine stopping me from folding again.

I looked up at him in annoyance.

"What you idiot?" I growled at him and paused when I saw his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"No, seriously, Naruto. What's wrong?"

"You've got to be kidding." He muttered under his breath. _What is it?_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

My heart stopped.

I looked over at the front of the room and saw standing beside the tall, blonde woman dressed in a blue-grey business suit, my worst nightmare dressed in a Konoha High School uniform and wearing a bored expression on his face.


	6. The Reason

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'The Reason' by Hoobastank  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**THE REASON**

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear."_

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_

_**~DREAM/FLASHBACK~  
**_

"It's just never enough for him!

God, he always, ALWAYS, expects more of me – probably more than I can actually give him. Not that I'm stupid enough to contradict my beloved Father. I do have some dignity and pride, I am a Uchiha after all! And Uchiha men respect their elders... no matter how tempting it may be to rebel and answer back.

And why the hell did he have to bring Itachi into our argument? It's bad enough that I'm constantly living under my bloody brother's stupid shadow, but must Father infuriate me constantly by fawning over Itachi like he was the reincarnation of Gandhi?

ARRGH! No, wait! I'm not going to let this get to me. I'll just take a few moments to contain myself, then I'll go home and try again-"

_I paused from my angst filled thoughts when I suddenly hear the sounds of someone weeping. By the sounds of it, the person was female. I frowned and followed the sound until I came upon a girl with an interesting, but highly questionable choice of hair colour – pink? – sitting on one of the swings in the playground. Her head was lowered as though she was admitting defeat, and she was shaking like a leaf, presumably because of the loud sobs that came from the pit of her stomach. _

_ It was probably the most pitiful sight I had ever seen and I was about to turn and walk away to sort out my own problems, when I suddenly heard my mother's words in my head:_

"Crying is not a form of weakness, Sasuke. Remember that. Sometimes, it's okay to cry, depending on the circumstances."

_I sighed and turned back, feeling slightly resentful of my mother's words and realised that I had almost acted like a total jackass towards a complete stranger – even if the complete stranger was a weird girl with pink (why that colour?) hair crying on a swing. I made my way over to the swing next to the one the girl was sitting in and sat down, waiting for her to look up at me, which she did and had a look of complete surprise and suspicion on there as she blinked at me. I swallowed hard as her large, piercing green eyes blinked back into mine, asking for an explanation to why I was sitting here and staring at her._

_ "Are you okay...?" I asked with some concern in my voice._

* * *

_ "Hey, Little brother? Good day at school?" _

_I turned and saw Itachi sauntering up to me with a cocky smirk on his face and was adjusting the strap of his school bag on his shoulder. I glowered at him. _

_ "Hn." _

_ I continued walking along the path that led to our home as Itachi's freakishly long legs easily caught up with me and my deliberate stride towards our house. I was in a hurry and all I wanted to do was get home, grab my bounty that I planned on giving to Sakura this afternoon and then heading over to her house. With homework in tow. I did not appreciate my brother's overly enthusiastic hug around my neck that practically limited my air supply and I immediately started clawing at his arm for release._

_ "Itachi, I swear to god, if you don't let go of me right now, you'll never father children." I threatened, even cracking my knuckles to prove my point. Itachi laughed, but didn't remove his arm._

_ "Lighten up. You have the worst sense of humour." my 'beloved' brother (soon to be a very dead brother if he keeps this up) laughs. _

_After fighting a useless battle with my brother's unyielding arm, I gave up and ended up walking awkwardly next to my brother's side for the next 5 minutes, whilst planning the perfect revenge I would soon be inflicting on his sorry ass once I had gained my freedom from his armpit._

_ "You're really sweet on Sakura-chan, aren't you?" Itachi unexpectedly piped up. I tensed up, not wanting to discuss this topic with him._

_ "Yeah, what's your point?" I asked suspiciously, talking more towards his feet than his face. Itachi ruffled my hair as he replied. _

Freedom couldn't come faster... _I thought irritatedly. _

_ "There's no point. It's just an observation." I snarled in annoyance. Itachi stopped walking, indicating that we had arrived at home. He finally released me and I aimed a solid kick to his shin, before striding towards the front door and unlocking it. Swinging open the door, I removed my shoes and grabbed my house slippers that stood nearby, putting them on my feet just as Itachi approached wincing. _

_I smirked._

_ "That was bad form, kid." Itachi grumbled at me. I stood up and walked down the black marbled hallway, waving a hand carelessly at him as I went._

_ "Whatever, I'm gonna be out for a while doing my homework at Sakura's. So don't wait up!" I said breezily, and walked passed the family room on my way to my bedroom to collect Sakura's present. But something caught my attention and I back-pedalled and looked down at the floor to see a small red dot on the floor. _

_ "Itachi, what does this look like to you?" I asked, pointing down at the dot on the ground. _

_Itachi came over and placed a hand on my shoulder as he leaned over to see what I was pointing at and instantly his pleasant face shifted to a steely, frightening one that made me step back a bit. He reached down and dabbed at the spot with his finger. It came away easily from the ground and I wrinkled my nose distastefully when Itachi sniffed at it._

_ "Blood." _

_I watched as my older brother looked up and stepped into the family room, looking around suspiciously. I frowned, in confusion. _

_ "That's strange, why hasn't it been cleaned up?" I muttered. _

_"And how did it get there in the first place?" Itachi looked back at me distractedly. _

_ "Mother probably cut herself on something while she was doing chores. I'll go and see if she needs help. You go to Sakura's house." I nodded and continued walking towards my room. I made a beeline for what I was searching for and put it away just as I heard Itachi's horrified shout:_

_ "OH MY GOD, NO!"_

* * *

_**~Sasuke's favourite memory~**_

_Like all other days, I was in a bad mood. _

_No wait, scratch that - I was in a mood where if anybody looked at me sideways, they would lose their head at their ankles with my sharp tongue. _

_I walked down the main streets of Konoha, glowering at practically everything and maintaining distance from everybody. Or so I thought. I turned a corner and found myself wondering down a road full of shops, each selling different things, some cafes and restaurants – particularly the Ramen stand, where Sakura was perched at finishing the last morsels of a soup in front of her, and laughing and chatting to Ayame – the old owner's daughter, who helped her father out frequently and who annoyingly flirts with me non-stop. _

Oh crap...

_ Part of me was happy to see Sakura – she has her moments where everything about her lights up my world, and I don't want to be apart from her. And then there was this moment, where I was in this bad mood and I was likely to strike out at anyone and anything for even breathing. I immediately started backing away so I could turn around and go home via a different route. _

_I had just about made it away, when..._

_ "Sasuke-kun!" _

Shit.

_I kept walking pretending that I hadn't heard her call my name (and that irritating nickname). Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and I flinched away from the touch, knowing it was Sakura._

_ "Leave me alone, Sakura." I murmured, shaking off her hand and continuing to walk away. That apparently didn't stop Sakura from coming after me._

_ "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked pleasantly, but the concern leaked through. I narrowed my eyes at her. _

_"Nothing that concerns you." I growled. Shock appeared in Sakura's eyes, I tried hard not to flinch. _

_ "I see. So is today asshole day or have I missed the memo?" she snapped. _

_I smirked, impressed by her wit and a little surprised that the statement had come from **her **mouth. I turned and raised my eyebrow at her. _

_"Lovely. And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I drawled, still smirking. _

_Sakura poked out her tongue at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I jerked my head at her indicating that she was allowed to accompany me. Sakura's posture immediately shifted and she hurried over to my side and latched on to my arm. Immediately, I relaxed – feeling most of my anger towards my father ebbing away._

_ "So what's pissed you off?" asked Sakura, leaning her head on my shoulder. I frowned again, remembering the argument between my father and I._

_ "The usual." I replied, curtly and Sakura to my surprise didn't ask me to elaborate. Instead, I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. I looked over at Sakura in surprise and saw her leaning her cheek on my arm and smiling contentedly, eyes closed innocently as we walked silently down the street. _

_ My cheek didn't stop tingling all day._

* * *

_ I sprinted towards where Itachi cried out in horror and found myself standing in Father's study – and it looked like a bomb had hit it and continued exploding._

_ "Itachi? What's wrong?" and I froze. _

What's wrong _was lying on the floor before my feet, bleeding and cradled in my sobbing elder brother's arms. The bloodied bodies of my parents. _

_ I couldn't speak. _

_ I couldn't breathe._

_ Everything faded away – my brother's cries, the sounds of the birds in the trees outside, the wind..._

_ All I could hear was the frantic thudding of my heart in my ears and the fact that there was no longer any moisture in my mouth. I turned and shuffled down the hall, hearing from very faraway, Itachi calling my name. I paused, responding to his call, and saw my reflection in the hallway mirror – I was white as a sheet, and my lips were shaking... then I fell to my knees and threw up on the floor. _

_I felt a warm hand cupping my clammy forehead, pulling my hair out of the way of the sick as I heaved and shook, depositing the contents of my lunch on the wooden floor. _

_ Soothing circles were being rubbed into my back as I struggled to breathe again, a foul taste in my mouth. I sat up shakily and lent against the wall, staring without seeing as my brother wiped my face. Then I bolted, I ran as fast as I could. _

_ "Sasuke! Come back!" calls Itachi. _

To what? _I thought. _

_Our parents were dead, and all I wanted was to run. I couldn't face Sakura or even that dobe. I just needed to be alone - as I ran from the house and darted into the forest next to our house. By the time, I returned to the house, I saw flashing red and blue lights that told me my father's colleagues were already there and apparently were just leaving. I sighed sadly and continued walking. _

_I was tackled by an unknown person. We rolled for a good few minutes as I fought to free myself, trying to land a punch on any piece of flesh I could land my fist on. _

_ "Get off me! Lemme go!" I snarled and felt my arms get pinned behind me as I was shoved roughly against a nearby tree trunk. A hand clamped itself over my protesting mouth before I could scream for help. _

_ "If you don't shut up, Otouto, we'll be caught for sure." snapped Itachi, who was the one who tackled me. I stared at him in bewilderment. _

_ "What? Itachi, what are you doing out here?" I whispered. Itachi placed a finger on his lips, telling me to shut up and crawled forward towards the house, indicating for me to follow him. _

_ "I came after you. But obviously I couldn't find you and I came back to the house, hoping you'd come to your senses and would be there waiting for me to return. But when I returned here the police had already arrived." _

_I shook my head in confusion._

_ "So what's the problem? They're just here to investigate our parents' murder. I would've thought that you would be in there being interviewed by the detectives." _

_Itachi waved an impatient hand at me, brushing aside my reasoning._

_ "That's just it, Otouto. They suspect that **we** killed Mother and Father." I face twisted in shock._

_ "That's crazy! Yeah, Father and I have had some problems, but I wouldn't kill him. I love him." I protested._

_ "Don't you think I know that, you moron?" snarled Itachi, who had lent up against the side of the house, listening to a bunch of policemen talking amongst themselves. Itachi and I heard a snippet of their conversation._

_ "Wonder where Itachi and Sasuke have gone? Fleeing like the cowards they are after doing an act like this. Shameful." _

_I felt my blood boil. Coward, am I? I started creeping forward to pound that policeman's face in, but felt Itachi's arm restraining me. We stayed where we were until we heard the last of the police cabs leave then we snuck back into the house, removing the yellow police tape from the door. Itachi turned to me and grabbed my shoulders as he crouched down to my level to look me in the eyes._

_ "We need to get scarce for a while, little brother. Until they prove we didn't do this. Then we can come back. You understand?" _

_Something cold touched my chest and it reminded me of something I was supposed to have done this afternoon. _

_ "But Sakura..." _

_ "Will probably know by now if the news hasn't already broadcast this yet. It's safer to do this, we don't want to put her in danger if the real criminals find out about her." _

_I nodded, but I still needed to talk to her. Or at least say goodbye. Itachi and I immediately started packing._

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Sakura?" _

_I heard Sakura gasp with relief. That did not make this easier._

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" _I answered without thinking._

_ "Yeah, I'm just fantastic!" I snapped, sarcastically and instantly regretted my words as Sakura immediately went quiet on the other end of the phone. I could hear her breathing slowly, which indicated I went too far... again.  
_

"Sorry for caring." _She snapped. Oh shit._

_ "Wait, Sakura! Sakura!" _

_When I didn't hear the dial tone start beeping that indicated the call had been disconnected I continued talking._

_ "I'm sorry. It's just... can you sneak out? I need to talk to you."_

"Sneak out? I don't know, Sasuke. I'll get into heaps of trouble with my Mom, plus Naruto's here as well."

**Naruto is there?** _I felt my eyes narrow and I realised that I was jealous. But what for? _

_ "Dobe... can you put him for a second?" _

_I waited for a split second before hearing the dobe's husky voice filling my ears. I ground my teeth in irritation._

"Sasuke-teme?" _I growled under my breath._

_ "Listen here, idiot. I need to tell you something that you cannot tell Sakura under any circumstances."_

"What do you mean, teme?"

_The dobe sounded suspicious but eager to co-operate. Good, at least he's not going to ask continuous questions. I proceeded to tell him our story and Itachi's plan._

_ "Itachi and I have been framed. We've become suspects in our parents' murder and we need to flee town for a while."_

_The dobe gasped angrily._

"No way, that's so unfair!"

_ "Yeah, no shit, Captain Obvious." the dobe growled at the insult but I ignored him._

_ "After I've finished talking to you, I'm going to get Sakura to meet me at the park. Follow her, but make sure that you cannot be seen by her. If what I think is going to happen happens, I need to you to take Sakura home." the dobe hummed in agreement. _

"Okay, I'll do that for you."

_"I need you to protect Sakura while I'm gone, Naruto. Because I don't know how long I'll be away for. I need to know that she'll be safe."_

"You have my word, teme."

_I smiled in relief._

_ "And Naruto... you've really pissed me off since we first became 'friends', but I'm glad that we are. Goodbye, for now." _

_The dobe's voice was filled with grief as he responded to my farewell. _

"Bye, teme."

_I heard Naruto pass the phone to Sakura saying 'Sasuke wants to talk to you'._

"Sasuke?" _came Sakura's timid whisper. _

_My voice came out harsher than I intended, but I would try anything to get Sakura to the park._

_ "Meet me at the park, Sakura. I'm serious this time."_

* * *

_"Let go of my wrist, Sakura."_

_ "No! You're not going anywhere!" she growled at me. _

_I smiled happily, knowing how much she truly cared and how much she desperately wanted me to stay, even though I really couldn't. The cold thing tickled my chest again and I widened my eyes when I remembered. Taking back my wrist I reached up and unclasped my necklace and pulled it free from my shirt. It was my family's fan symbol that I kept safe for many years, since my father had given it to me on my first birthday (Mother took it away for safekeeping so I wouldn't accidentally swallow it and returned it to me on my fifth birthday) to give to the person I cared about the most._

_ I hung the necklace around the neck of the girl in front of me, as she stared at me with surprise._

_ "I can't stay. But have this necklace." I pulled my hands away from her neck and pointed towards the Uchiha fan symbol. _

_ "That _ _is the Uchiha fan symbol. It represents my family, and every member has one to give to somebody they care about." _

_The shock on Sakura's face deepened. I smiled and cupped her cheek in my hand._

_ "I care about you a lot. So whenever you want to give up or you feel lonely, just remember that you have a piece of me with you at all times. Never take it off." _

_Sakura beamed at me, I looked away quickly trying to compose myself. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that I realised too late that I could've done without, because I knew I couldn't let go without force. I pulled back slightly and whispered in Sakura's ear._

_ "Don't forget me. I'll miss you everyday." Then I reluctantly pulled away._

_ "Goodbye, Sakura." _

_I turned and sprinted towards Itachi who looked impatient but also sympathetic. I ignored the pity in my brother's face as I buckled my seat belt._

_ "SASUKE-KUN!" _

_I cringed when I heard Sakura's anguished cry and I looked out the window. _

_ A single tear slipped from my eye and dripped down my face._

**~END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK~**

* * *

_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, panting like I had just run a mile. That fucking alarm clock had scared the hell out of me. I turned and fumbled for the button to turn the damn thing off.

_Sigh..._

The room was once again filled with blissful silence, except for the sounds of Itachi banging around in the kitchen making breakfast. I looked at the time:

_7:30am. _

Great, plenty of time to get up and get my shit together before I had to go for my first day at school. Sighing again, I pushed myself out of the bed and grabbed my new school uniform and headed off to the bathroom I shared with Itachi. As the hot jets of water streamed down my back, I thought back to my dream – or rather, the past and realised that in every single one of those dreams, Sakura was either present or mentioned.

_What is it with me? Why can't I stop acting like a lovesick moron?_ _Has Sakura seriously touched my heart that much? _

I sighed again, this time from irritation and washed off the suds from my body and turned off the water, then stepped out the shower and towelled off. As I emerged from the bathroom threading my white belt through my black school trousers and belting up, I couldn't help but wonder if Sakura would be at my new school, or if she wasn't at my new school, whether it would be like old times and I'd more likely bump into her and the dobe in the street.

And if that were the case, would the greeting be positive? Would I get the cold shoulder, or would the dobe try – _and he can try as hard as he liked_ – to give me a fat lip?

"Otouto! Hurry up! Your breakfast is ready!" calls Itachi from the kitchen.

_Here we go..._

"Morning, kid. Sleep well?" Itachi asked me as he placed a tomato omelette in front of me. I yawned as I nodded and picked up the salt, shaking it over my omelette and then hungrily attacking it with my knife and fork.

"I might be a little late coming home tonight, little brother, so start dinner when you can." said Itachi, sitting down in front of me and taking a sip from his coffee. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"May I inquire the reason why?" I muttered.

Itachi smirked, popping a loaded fork into his mouth and chewing away on a piece of omelette – dragging out the 'suspense' before swallowing and answering my question.

"You can, but I'm not going to tell you. It's a personal matter."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I took a hearty swig of my tea before hearing my brother's phone buzz. I looked up to see Itachi accessing his text messages and a disgusting smile spread across his face. I pulled a face.

_Oh god, I don't wanna know... _

I thought disgustedly and drained my cup, before standing, cleaning my dishes in the sink and then heading for the bathroom to clean my teeth and fix up my hair.

Heading for my room to grab my school bag, car keys and sunglasses – I spied the photo frame on my desk and plucked it up. I smiled slightly at the three occupants of the photo: Sakura, the dobe and myself back when we were eight. Back before my parents had been killed (they still haven't found the killer, but Itachi and I are obviously no longer suspects) and after Sakura and I had first met the dobe. I chuckled sentimentally, then realised how late I was going to be if I kept standing here staring at a photo.

Immediately, I put the photo down and grabbing my things, headed for the door.

"Have a great first day, Otouto!" calls Itachi, still texting on his stupid phone.

"Hn." I replied as I slipped on my sunglasses and unlocked my car.

Sliding in, I immediately connected my iPod and scrolled through the options until I decided on _'Firefly' by Breaking Benjamin_ and turned it on full blast and started up my car, driving out of the driveway and heading off to the highway.

By the time I got to the school, the song playing was _'15 Step' by Radiohead_ and I saw heads turning as I glided into a car spot and switched off the engine. It was not surprising why curious heads were looking my way. I think my convertible was probably by far the newest model in this place.

_Figures... _

I unplugged my iPod from the auxiliary portable, and attaching my headphones to it, wrapped it up and shoved the iPod into my back pocket with my car keys. I rolled my eyes as I hopped out of the car when I received flirtatious glances from a nearby mob of girls and it immediately brought back the blocked memories of fan girls that used to follow me everywhere at the last school I was at.

I groaned, hoping that it wouldn't happen again here. But I knew that the chances of this happening were extremely high.

Then immediately, I saw pink hair and I looked up sharply in that direction.

_Sakura? _

But I saw nothing.

_ Hmmph! _

I sauntered over to the office, feeling eyes following me as I went and out of the corner of my eye I saw a petite raven-haired girl with lavender coloured eyes straddling a familiar spiky blonde haired boy with striking blue eyes. She was giggling happily at the boy who looked completely mortified.

I smirked, but continued walking towards the school doors and headed for one that said 'office' on it in chipping blue paint and stepped inside.

A greying middle aged woman talking into a phone beamed up at me from the desk, causing me to roll my eyes, and she ended the phone conversation immediately.

"Hello dear, may I help you?" I tugged a folded piece of paper from my trouser pocket and handed to the woman without a word and watched her take it from me and opened it, skimming over the words written on the page and then smiling in realisation.

"Oh yes, Ms. Tsunade is expecting you. Please take a seat." She said, gesturing towards a couple of hard plastic seats.

I nodded briskly and headed over to them. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and shoved the headphones into my ears, continuing to listen to _'15 Step' _and leaned back in my chair, shutting my eyes. I was not in the slightest bit worried about being anti-social.

Eventually, the woman approached me and touched my shoulder. I immediately flinched away from her touch and glared at the woman who jerked back her hand and fixed me with a reproachful scowl.

"The principal will see you now." she pointed towards a nearby door, which was open ajar and I stood up and walked over to it.

Pushing it open, I saw seated at a large brown desk a buxom older woman with champagne coloured hair that had been rolled up into a tight bun at the back of her head and held in place with a couple of coloured chopsticks. She was dressed in a smart blue-grey suit, and had sharp hazel eyes that told me straight away that she was not one to be fucked with.

My footsteps alerted her to my presence and she looked up at me and smiled pleasantly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. Welcome to Konoha High School." Tsunade rose to her feet and extended her hand for me to shake. I took the light peach coloured hand reluctantly and shook it before slouching down in the chair provided and fixed the principal with a suspicious glare.

"Now, here is your school schedule, your school diary and your locker number." She explained, handing me a piece of paper with my name highlighted in fluoro yellow; a thin black book with holes punched in its spine that had _**Konoha High School **_printed on the front it in large golden block letters and had the school emblem, which was a large green spiralled leaf subtly placed underneath the name of the school, and a piece of paper with the number 69 (I smirked at the number) was sticky taped to the diary.

"Now the rules are on the back of the school schedule. I expect them to be upholded and I tolerate no violence and brawls. And I do not expect to see you in this office for any offences. Am I understood?" she asked me, fixing me with a severe look that I narrowed my eyes at.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Very good. Do you have any questions, comments or concerns?"

I shook my head, bored.

"Excellent." she replied briskly and stood up, heading for the door, and gesturing for me to follow her.

"Now if you follow me, I'll show you to your first class. After you." She said, holding the door open and stepping back to let me pass.

I stood up, already sensing that this day was going to be at the top of my list of bad days and sauntered out of the room, following the woman across the campus to my first class which when I briefly scanned the schedule was English. Realising that I was still wearing my sunglasses, I took them off and hung them on the front of my shirt and then casually shoved my hands into the front pockets of my trousers.

Tsunade rapped smartly on the door with her knuckles. The door opened and a spiky silver-haired young man with his tan coloured turtle neck covering his mouth and an eye patch covering one of his eyes, answered the door.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, we've been expecting you. Please come in."

Tsunade told me to wait where I was for a few moments while she introduced me to the class, who were to my surprise completely silent, which was unusual. My iPhone buzzed. I pulled it out and I scanned the text message that was there and almost smiled at the message.

_**Take care, Little Brother.  
Itachi :)**_

"Students, I would like you to make welcome your new classmate..."

_ Let's just get this over with... _

I stepped into the room and smirked when I saw the sea of open-mouthed students blinking back at me. Or at least the all the boys and most of the girls were gawking at me, others were looking at me like I was something coveted and that made me feel uncomfortable.

But there were two students that caught my eye the most.

The first was the blonde haired boy I had seen back in the parking lot (his girlfriend was sitting next to him looking at me nervously with a pink blush coating her cheeks). He was looking at me with disbelief, as though I were the last thing he ever expected to walk through the classroom door. I glared at him and he reacted automatically and I thought I caught the word _'teme'_ escape from his lips.

I smirked in realisation.

_Naruto... _ which meant that the other person that had caught my eye, a girl with bubblegum pink hair, who was sitting next to him was Sakura.

She appeared to be looking any where but at me...


	7. Kissing You

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Kissing You (Love Theme from __Baz Luhrmann's__'Romeo + Juliet') by Des'ree.  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**KISSING YOU**

"_Pride can stand a thousand trials.  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you.  
My soul cries."_

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V**_

I suddenly found the top of my desk very interesting and I hoped to god that I didn't start shaking or even more embarrassing and degrading: hyperventilating.

"Is this seat taken?" I froze when I heard the familiar broody baritone voice and looked up to see Sasuke standing there, bored expression on his handsome face, with his hand on the back of the chair next to me.

I shook my head and clutched onto my charm necklace – I'm sorry, Sasuke's charm necklace – for dear life. Sasuke grunted and pulled out the chair and sat down as I grabbed my copy of "Romeo and Juliet" and turned to the page where there was a list of the characters in the story. I could feel the unnecessary and fucking annoying hate glares coming from practically every girl in the room (except for the ones who had loving boyfriends or who were gay).

I fumbled, trying to get to the right page. So much so that I accidentally knocked my pencil case off the table where it landed with a clatter on the floor.

_Shit, that's just perfect. _

I sighed irritatedly and clicked my tongue, as I went to move my chair back to go round and pick up my pencil case, but only succeeded in moving my chair out before the pencil case was dropped back in its original place. Sasuke had retrieved it. I looked into his eyes and found myself blushing again.

"Thanks." I said.

Sasuke didn't smile, and raised an eyebrow and was about to move back to his chair when he saw the necklace dangling from my neck. I followed his gaze and instantly picked up my necklace shoved it down the front of my shirt, earning a thin smile from Sasuke that spread across his face.

"Hn. Don't mention it." and then took his seat again and put his elbows on the desk, interlinking his fingers and leaning his chin on them as stared down at Kakashi, broodingly. Kakashi had just finished writing down a table on the blackboard with all the names of the characters down the left side of the table and leaving the other side totally blank.

"Alright class, over the weekend I wrote down the names of all the characters from the play on separate pieces of paper. I placed the female roles in this hat..." Kakashi pointed towards a black top hat with a white ribbon around it, "And the male roles in this hat." He indicated a tattered old fedora that was sitting on his desk next to the top hat.

"I've decided that instead of just reading the play out loud to you all. I'm going to give each person in the class a role that they must act out for the remainder of the time we have studying this book. And to make it more fun, I'm going to be joining you in this role play."

Nearly everybody groaned at Kakashi's plan – but we realised that we had no choice so we went along with it, praying that we didn't go insane.

"I took the liberty of choosing my character first. And I will be acting out the role of 'Escalus, the Prince of Verona.'" announced Kakashi, beaming from ear to ear. I noticed Sasuke roll his eyes, and I couldn't help but agree with him on this. Even though secretly I really wished I would get the role of Juliet.

"When I call your name, I want you to come down and choose a piece of paper. If you're a girl, from the top hat. If you're a boy, from the fedora. Then come and write down your name next to the role you have in your hand on the blackboard. Like this."

Kakashi went over and scrawled his name next to the box that had 'Escalus' written in it.

He returned to the front of the room and pulled the class role in front of him and said the first name on the list.

"Sabaku Gaara."

I watched as the redhead rose from his chair and wondered over towards the fedora and put his hand in taking the first piece of paper he grabbed and opened it up, grimacing at the name he saw there. Wordlessly, he walked over to the blackboard.

Gaara wrote his name next to the character of 'Tybalt' and then silently went back to his seat.

"Hyyuga Hinata."

Hinata paled and stood up from her chair wondering over to the top hat and chose a slip of paper from the hat and then wondered over to the blackboard, just as Kakashi called out 'Yamagata Ino' from the role, and we saw that Hinata had gotten the role of the Nurse, while Ino got the role of Lady Capulet. One by one, Kakashi called us up and we chose our roles from the hat.

So far the list was:

**KAKASHI-SENSAI:** Escalus, the Prince of Verona

**GARRA:** Tybalt

**HINATA:** the Nurse

**INO:** Lady Capulet

**KANKURO:** Lord Montague

**KARIN:** the Chorus/the Apothecary

When Karin, Naruto's cousin (he found this out unexpectedly when he got knocked out at the gym when an ill timed dodge of the punching bag, knocked him out and he was taken to the hospital. The doctor after reading that Naruto's last name was Uzumaki, picked up the wrong chart and called Naruto, Miss Uzumaki.  
Naruto, understandably was offended and when he asked the Doctor to explain himself, the Doctor realised that he had the wrong bed and walked over to the bed adjacent and that was how Naruto met his cousin) and all around stuck up bitch – totally the opposite of Naruto's kind and generous personality – found out what her role was, spat the dummy big time.

"What is this? I wanted the role of Juliet!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes and resumed folding my third paper crane (I'm getting stressed out – FYI) and muttered under my breath:

"Shut up you stupid cow."

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard Sasuke chuckle at what I said, just as Kakashi tiredly responded to Karin's complaint.

"You get what you're given, Ms. Uzumaki. No exceptions."

I looked over at Sasuke curiously, but he pretended like he didn't notice I was looking at him – even resorting to glare heatedly at me when I looked one second too long at him. I narrowed my eyes at him and poked out my tongue at him like I did when we were both children. I saw his eyes widen, and I was confused about why until I remembered my tongue piercing and snapped my head back to my paper folding, flushing beetroot red.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

I looked up to see Naruto, bounding down the stairs towards the Fedora and thrust his hand inside to collect his bounty. I snorted in amusement and shook my head, smoothing my hair around my ear just as Naruto cheered in triumph.

"YEAH! I got the role I wanted!"

I looked up again and grinned when I saw my best friend fist pump the air and sprinted over to the board to scrawl his name next to 'Mercutio'.

"Alright, Naruto!" yelled both Hinata and I.

Both of us turned to look at each other and high-fived each other, Hinata giggling happily while I continued grinning and fist bumped Naruto when he returned to his seat.

The board now read:

**KAKASHI-SENSAI:** Escalus, the Prince of Verona

**GARRA:** Tybalt

**HINATA:** the Nurse

**INO:** Lady Capulet

**KANKURO:** Montague

**KARIN:** the Chorus/the Apothecary

**KIBA:** Capulet

**NARUTO:**Mercutio

"Since when have you liked the Bard, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, who was yet to choose a role.

It was pretty strange for Naruto to be into something as sophisticated and popular as Shakespeare. Naruto shrugged, grinning his sunny smile.

"It's one of my best memories of my Mom." He replied.

I smiled at the answer, I felt Sasuke stiffen beside me, but I didn't dare look at him risking another death glare from him.

"It's fuzzy, but I can remember my Mom reading me 'Romeo and Juliet' every night before I went to sleep. After learning more about Mercutio, I found that I liked him better than Romeo." He explained. Then when he saw the surprised expressions on everyone's face when he didn't say that Romeo was his favourite character, he elaborated further – even though he didn't really have to.

"Don't get me wrong, Romeo sounds like a great bloke. But I think Mercutio has more balls." I grinned and ruffled his hair as I heard Sasuke silently crying beside me. I turned to ask him what was wrong when I heard my name being called out.

"Haruno Sakura. C'mon down!"

_ Oh shit... what's my role gonna be? Lady Montague or one of the parts with few lines in it? _

I thought, 'cause I seriously doubted I was gonna get Juliet. I stepped gloomily down the stairs towards Kakashi's desk and put my hand into the Top hat, grabbing the first piece of paper I touched.

_Here we go... _

I opened the paper and felt like an anvil had replaced my stomach entirely. I gulped and calmly strolled over to the board. Knowing how many death glares I was about to receive, I shakily wrote my name next to Juliet.

The board now read:

**KAKASHI-SENSAI:** Escalus, the Prince of Verona

**GARRA:** Tybalt

**HINATA:** the Nurse

**INO:** Lady Capulet

**KANKURO:** Montague

**KARIN:** the Chorus/the Apothecary

**KIBA:** Capulet

**NARUTO:** Mercutio

**NEJI:** Friar Lawrence.

**ROCK LEE:** Paris.

**SAKURA:**Juliet.

"This was rigged!" snarled Karin, jumping up from her seat and I swear her nostrils were flaring wildly.

I turned and smirked as Kakashi tiredly came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder and I flinched from his touch.

_Was that entirely necessary?_

"Sakura won the role fair and square, Karin. Now please sit down and control yourself. You look like a hyperventilating hyena."

The whole class erupted in laughter as Karin flushed red and slowly sank down into her chair.

"Thank you, Sakura. Congratulations. You may return to your seat." said Kakashi warmly and I nodded returning to my seat.

Karin caught my eye, sending me a death glare and mouthed _'you're so dead' _at me. I blew her a kiss***** and returned to my seat where my friends roared their approval of the role I got and hugged, high-fived or fist bumped me.

"Nice comeback." complimented Naruto who had obviously seen me stand up for myself against Karin.

"Yeah, I thought so myself." I grinned wickedly and resumed folding my paper crane as Kakashi called down Sasuke to pick his role. Part of me was curious to see what Sasuke got, and part of me was more interested in folding my paper crane and listening in on the conversation Naruto was having with Kiba and the others.

"Oh c'mon. This is so unfair." came a girl's voice. The voice sounded really upset.

"I hate her." came another voice.

_ Get in line with the other people waiting for me to give a- _

I looked up and felt the anvil appear again, but this time an elephant decided to join in too as I saw where Sasuke's name was written next to.

_Romeo..._

I looked back at Sasuke's face, he was smirking and I scowled at him, resentfully. But was taken aback entirely when he suddenly winked.

"Oh great. This world is out to get me."

I whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear and let my head fall with a thunk to the desk. I felt Naruto rubbing my back soothingly.

"Well be thankful it's not Lee playing Romeo." He said, trying and failing to help.

I glared at him as Sasuke sat down beside me with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and proceeded to read over his lines.

"Hey Sakura, Lee's looking at you." said Kiba in a sing song voice.

I looked up and across the room at a boy with a very shiny black mushroom cup hairstyle and overly enthusiastic eyes looking over at me with an extremely hopeful expression on his face that I instantly recognised as being smitten and I felt my stomach flip over, and not in a good way.

I glared at him and then already feeling humiliated let my head hit the table again. Kiba laughed cruelly at my embarrassment and I aimed a well-marked kick at his shin.

When everyone got their roles, Kakashi stood next to the blackboard and decided to further stress the roles we had by reading them out to us all.

**KAKASHI-SENSAI: **Escalus, the Prince of Verona

**GARRA:** Tybalt

**HINATA:** the Nurse

**INO:** Lady Capulet

**KANKURO:** Montague

**KARIN:** the Chorus/the Apothecary

**KIBA:** Capulet

**NARUTO: **Mercutio

**NEJI:** Friar Lawrence.

**ROCK LEE:** Paris.

**SAKURA: **Juliet.

**SASUKE:** Romeo.

**SHIKAMARU: **Benvolio.

**SUIGETSU: **Peter.

**TEMARI: **Balthasar.

**TENTEN: **Lady Montague.

Etc...

Oh great.

I've spent all this time trying to get over a boy who hurt me deeply by leaving me in the first place. And now I've got to act as though I love him with all my heart.  
The bell rang indicating class was over and I almost cheered in relief. I packed away my things and silently got to my feet.

"By tomorrow, I would like all of you to have read the play through at least once. Just so you've got the story stuck in your head completely." Kakashi requested and then waved us all to our next class.

I glanced at Sasuke who had his bored, can't be fucked expression on his face again as he 'hn'ed and then he too stood up and silently walked out of class without giving me or anyone else a second glance.

_Welcome home, Sasuke... _

I thought as I stepped down the aisle of desks and out the door only to come face to face with Rock Lee whom I immediately realised was going to be a thorn in my side.

"Hello, beautiful lady. Nice day isn't it?"

I nodded and moved around him to get to class. Naruto and Hinata were in the same class as I was and they were waiting not too far away, watching the commotion. Thinking I was free of the creepy little bastard I walked more briskly to my friends and felt someone's arm snaking itself around my shoulders.

I froze where I was and saw Lee who was grinning at me in a lovesick way.

"Take it off or I'll break it off!" I growled at him, indicating his arm.

Lee removed his arm but didn't step away like I assumed he would and instead just looked at me hopefully.

"May I sit with you at lunch today, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry, I've already got plans with my friends over there." I said, pointing towards Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto had disengaged himself from Hinata's side and was preparing himself to come over to my side, in case I needed it or if Lee didn't take a hint.

"And don't call me Sakura-chan. Only my closest friends call me that." I added and moved off towards Naruto and Hinata who breathed a sigh of relief and gestured for me to hurry up. But apparently Lee couldn't take a hint as he kept on following me like a lost puppy.

"Then maybe could I join you guys?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No. You can't. Now will you please go away, I need to get to class." I tried letting him down gently hoping that Lee would finally give up and get lost.

"Well then, can I escort you to class then?" asked Lee.

My patience was wearing thin and I turned to yell at Lee, but found myself staring at someone's back. But it wasn't the long black jacket with an orange spiral that I expected. It was a gloriously well muscled white shirt with a small red and white fan symbol on the back in between the shoulder blades.

_Sasuke..._

I momentarily wondered what Sasuke's back would feel like if I touched it as I heard Sasuke's angry, authoritarian baritone voice suddenly speak to Lee.

"I believe she just told you to fuck off."

I heard Lee gulp and I looked around Sasuke to see Lee looking angry at the interruption but nevertheless deciding that his odds of winning this battle were slim to nil, as he glared back at Sasuke's steely face.

"You've won this round, Uchiha." then he looked back at me with hope _still _in his eyes as I groaned exasperatedly.

"See you around, Sakura." then he turned and headed kinda fast towards his next class. I sighed in relief and watched as Sasuke turned around and looked at me, with his usual stoic.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I said sincerely. Sasuke shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Any time."

But then he did something that made my heart skip a beat. He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I froze from his touch and looked into his onyx eyes which immediately smouldered and I felt my eyes widen in surprise, and my breath hitched.

"Uh, Sakura?"

Sasuke's hand retreated fast and went back into his pocket. Flustered, I turned around to see who had called my name.

It was Naruto who had been watching us with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I said a little too fast.

"We've got class now, remember?"

_Fuck! _ I looked back at Sasuke and smiled awkwardly at him. He smiled back at me slightly, although he definitely looked a little annoyed at the interruption.

"See you at lunch, maybe."

I said and waved bye and sped off – practically sprinted past Hinata and Naruto who rushed to keep up with me.

Sasuke grunted in amusement then turned and headed off to his next class in silence.

* * *

***another way of saying 'kiss my ass' without the teacher coming down hard on them. **


	8. Somebody That I Used To Know

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Somebody That I Used to Know' by Gotye  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema

**NOTE: ** I've only just finished this chapter, and I am proofreading this while watching _Doctor Who _:D

Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Under-age drinking is mentioned. This is a common issue in young teens that I do not condone and I feel sorry for these types of teens and their relatives.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW**

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over."_

"He so wants you."

I narrowed my eyes, but I felt my cheeks flushing pink at the thought.

"Shut up."

"And you want him too."

I looked up from my perch on the hand basin in the girls' bathroom and glared at Ino who was applying the 5th coat of mascara to her eyelashes and suffocating me with a hovering cloud of hairspray that she was applying to her already well-coffed hairdo. I briefly flirted with the picture of Ino lying on the bathroom floor, bloodied and broken. I pushed the image aside.

"I think you need to lay off the hairspray, Ino. It's making you high and not to mention killing our beautiful planet."

Ino flipped me off without looking away from the mirror. The female members of our group had taken refuge in the bathroom about five minutes before the start of lunchtime to apparently discuss my complicated, non-existent love life. The tender moment shared between Sasuke and I in the corridor, became the biggest gossip topic between my girlfriends, and I wished that the floor beneath my feet would swallow me up so I wouldn't have to be subjected to the bloody gossip and the teasing gazes of my friends.

"You're in denial, girl. It's totally obvious." Temari decided as she flushed and stepped out from one of the toilet cubicles and headed for the sink to wash her hands and fix her appearance.

"Yeah, right." I whispered defiantly. But I felt my cheeks flame up again.

"You and Sasuke have known each other for awhile. I can tell." added Hinata, looking away from me shyly. Like she suspected that I would try to kill her with a look.

I didn't reply, instead looking at a small crack in the tiles.

"How?" I challenged, getting thoroughly annoyed by the minute.

"Duh, you keep playing with that charm necklace around your neck whenever you look upset or pained." commented Tenten, who was smirking.

I paused, realising I was doing exactly that at this moment. I hastily dropped the charm and it fell against my chest, glinting brightly from the lights above us and from the sunlight flooding the room with natural light.

"And that charm looks exactly like the symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt." added Temari. I flinched, knowing I had been caught out.

"Add it up it all spells 'duh'" drawled Ino, who had finished preening herself and was putting away her accessories and make-up back into her purse.

"Oh! It is obvious isn't it?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands and slumping against the sink. The bell rang out shrilly, but none of us gave it any notice. I felt Hinata's hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you resisting your feelings for him, Sakura?" she asked timidly. I wanted to tell them the truth, but I was still too angry at Sasuke for abandoning me and I didn't believe that they would be believe it anyway. So I told them a little white lie.

"Just scared I guess. I wasn't sure if my feelings were simply a 'girly' crush or the real deal. I honestly just want to save my feelings for my true love. It's not a hard request." I replied lamely. The bathroom door opened a crack and an irritated male's voice floated into the room.

It was Kiba.

"Hey, are you girls done in here yet? We're starving."

"Well nobody's stopping you or putting a gun to your head to prevent you from getting lunch!" replied Tenten, hotly.

I sighed and called back to them.

"Just go, we'll meet you there." I promised.

Kiba retreated from the door and we heard the heavy footsteps of the boys fading away towards the cafeteria. I was at a loss at how to go about letting Sasuke back into the fold after he had been away for seven years. Temari sidled up to me and answered my question for me.

"Just play hard to get, Sakura. Test him for a bit. Option A, if his feelings are genuine they will re-appear again like that episode in the corridor this morning. If not, he'll choose option B and just treat you like he treats the rest of us." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like crap?"

Temari laughed humourlessly. "Like I said, hope for option A."

I snorted, feeling unconvinced and pushed away from the sink as the others gathered up their belongings. I chanced a look in the mirror and realised how flushed my face looked.

_Ugh... _

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you at the roof with the others."

The girls nodded and one by one left the bathroom, while I splashed my hot, sweaty face with cold water. After patting it dry with a paper towel. I gathered up my book I had been reading for my free period, and my purse and made the long walk back to my locker to retrieve my Bento and put my book away in there. Slamming my locker shut, I turned and thudded straight into Sasuke who grunted in pain.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." I muttered and flinched underneath his piercing glare.

My cheeks betrayed me as they blossomed with a red tinge and I turned to walk away for the roof, to jump off it and spare myself the embarrassment. But instantly felt Sasuke's hand grabbing my shoulder, restraining me from moving. That brought back instantaneous memories of all the times he used to grab onto my hand and refused to let go because he didn't want me to leave his side – despite all the times he frequently became a cocky ass and I tried to storm off.

"You're doing it again." He stared, quiet enough for only me to hear his voice.

"Doing what?" I muttered.

Sasuke made an annoyed little growl under his breath.

"Apologising for no reason."

I rolled my eyes.

"You really haven't changed at all in the past seven years, have you Sasuke?" I stated. Sasuke turned me around so I could look him in the eyes that still even now, fascinated the hell out of me.

"I've changed a little."

I pulled a face.

"How so?" Sasuke smirked and stuck out his tongue, revealing that he also had a tongue piercing as well. I flushed again, but stood defiantly in front of him.

"Is that all?" The smirk deepened.

"Well the incident that caused my exile from this town changed my perspective on life and the way I felt about some people." He admitted, tossing his fringe out from his eyes. I twitched instinctively at how incredibly sexy that move was. I turned away from him and gulped loudly.

"Oh, that's good to know." I said.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak- _

Sasuke's body heat radiated against my back and I tensed up instantly at the closeness of our bodies. Sasuke's lips tickled my ear as he whispered in my ear, and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck which caused the fine hairs there to stand at attention.

I shuddered with pleasure against my wishes.

"And the way I feel about you, Sakura? Well, that certainly has changed as well."

My eyes widened. Surely he wasn't heading down that road.

"Deepened, if you know what I mean." He murmured and I swallowed painfully. I did know what he meant and I refused to yield to my feelings for him.

_Definitely option A, Temari... _

I thought hysterically and inadvertently let a tiny squeak loose from my lips. I heard Sasuke chuckle triumphantly behind me.

"Do I make you nervous, Sakura?" Sasuke played with a strand of my hair.

_No... _

Sasuke's index finger slid down my spine very slowly as though proving an obvious point, and I shuddered again as I arched my back instinctively, leaning into his body and I moaned.

_Okay, yes you are making me VERY nervous. And I gotta get out of here before I do something very stupid...like kiss you like I've never kissed a guy before... _

I stopped leaning into him and instantly came to my senses and stepped away.

"See you later, Sasuke." I replied hastily and walked 'calmly' away.

I didn't dare look behind me until I reached the corner of the corridor, and then I peeked behind for a split second to see him still staring at me from where he was leaning up casually against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest.

He winked seductively.

_I think I need to lie down..._

* * *

The lukewarm springtime air helped me calm down considerably when I reached the rooftop, waiting impatiently for my friends to arrive with their lunches.

Leaning against the chain-link fence, I stared down at the school grounds, brooding a bit and spied Sasuke sitting at a bench not too faraway from the cafeteria entrance and was reading a book and sipping occasionally from a bottle of water. I noticed to both my amusement and disdain, a group of younger girls of about fifteen maybe, standing behind a nearby tree having a debate about whether or not they should approach Sasuke and flirt with him.

I continued watching the girls pushing and shoving each other, sniggering cruelly as I could picture them saying with perfect clarity:

"You go talk with him!"

"No, you go talk with him!"

They continued pushing and shoving each other until eventually one of them broke off from the group and approached the nonchalant Uchiha, who seemed perfectly content with what he was doing, and seemed generally annoyed and frustrated when the girl picked for the 'task' sat down rediculously close to him – invading his personal space and draped herself over him.

I knew instantly from personal experiences that Sasuke will have shut down completely.

He had personal space issues.

Edging forward slightly, even though it was impossible to hear what they were saying from high up here on the roof and grinned from ear to ear with what I was now witnessing below me.

The girl clearly didn't have a clue as she murmured her chat up line flirtatiously into Sasuke's ear, the boy looking obviously disinterested in her. I smirked as Sasuke spoke kinda sharply and bluntly to her and instantly turned his attention back to his book. The girl stood up and marched away from the table, fuming and looking offended. It was clear that this girl was the type who was used to getting her own way and was clearly shocked that the raven hadn't fallen for her hook, line and sinker.

I smiled, shaking my head sadly at Sasuke's rejection technique.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!"

I cringed and would've slipped off the roof, if the chain-link fence hadn't of been there. I looked down and saw that Kiba, Naruto and the others had just emerged from the cafeteria, loaded down with their purchases and were staring up at me, grinning.

I waved back feeling awkward.

"The line in the caff was impossibly long and we've only just gotten out! Been waiting long?" yelled Naruto, who I noticed was also carrying his guitar on his back much to my delight.

"No, not really!" I answered. I felt another pair of eyes boring into me and for a split second was reminded of my 'role' in English class - that balcony scene shared between Romeo and Juliet.

I dared not look over in that direction.

"We'll be up in a few minutes. Hang tight!" adds Kiba.

I gave a mock salute and watched as they disappeared from view. I looked back to where Sasuke had been sitting – I knew he had been listening, you could practically hear Naruto from the North Pole, he and Kiba were shouting so loudly, and I was surprised when he wasn't there any more. He must have gotten pissed that his privacy had been breached by my loud mouthed friends and left for a quieter area.

I jumped when an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders and I froze thinking it was Sasuke sneaking up on me again. It was only fair that I would think this because I had been thinking about him... again. But loud, boisterous laughter told me it was only Naruto. I snarled angrily and smacked Naruto over the head, hard.

He staggered as I growled at him.

"You scared the hell outta me! Give me a little warning next time!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grimaced at me as I heard chuckling and saw Sasuke standing there among my other friends, and looking amused that I had just decked him. I paled instantly and felt as though I had plunged 50 feet. I seized Naruto by his shirt and dragged him off to a more discreet place, muttering sheepishly to everyone else:

"Be right back!" then rounded on my best friend who flinched at my severe look.

"What is he doing here?" I demanded, indicating Sasuke, who perched himself at the table with everyone else who started chatting amongst themselves. They were used to Naruto and I doing this.

"I invited him to join us. Why? What's the problem?" He looked at me in confusion.

I chose to ignore his question and answered with a question of my own.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" I said, tugging my hair free from its ponytail and combing my fringes through to remove tangles. A wind blew, fanning out my now loose hair.

It was Naruto's turn to give me a severe look.

"You're acting like a bitch, Sakura." He said, sternly. I looked at him like he had just slapped me back.

"Cut the guy some slack. He lost everything that mattered to him, which was why he left in the first place, and he used to be your friend. I still think he can be, if you just let him." Naruto then patted my shoulder re-assuringly and went back to our friends, perching on the picnic table and pulling Hinata onto his lap.

He accepted a can of Coke from Kiba and cracked it open, taking a hearty swig. When he noticed I hadn't budged from my spot, he gestured impatiently at me to come over. Sighing resignedly, I shuffled over and wedged myself between Ino and Shikamaru, pulling my Bento towards me and chewing away on Cooked Tuna and Avocado sushi rolls.

I listened as Ino repeated her story from the bus to those who hadn't been there and laughed where appropriate, occasionally looking over at Sasuke who was listening to the conversation with his usual stoic expression but was surprised when he didn't make any sarcastic comments.

Eventually, we all got bored discussing parties and other social activities and conversation went bust.

"Hey Naruto! Sakura! Why don't you give us a preview of your gig tomorrow night?" asked Temari, who was snuggling into Shikamaru.

On my other side, Ino and Kiba were also getting cosy, and I felt like a third wheel. I immediately grabbed the opportunity and ran with it, wanting desperately to remove myself from the sparks flying all around me.

"Sure, I don't see why not. How 'bout you, Naruto?" I said, pulling Naruto's guitar from where it was sitting on the floor and headed over to the opposite table.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Naruto accepted his guitar from me and pulled his guitar strap over his head and settled it comfortably on his left shoulder.

"This should be interesting..." I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. Naruto looked at me to see if I was ready and I nodded. The music started playing – it was a laid back ballad number that everybody recognised as a duet between a male and female singer.

_**"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor..." **_I sang, my voice filled with reminiscent sorrow.

I decided to watch for Sasuke's reaction towards our song, that reminded me of our friendship from long ago.

_**"Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it any more..." **_

Naruto joined in for the next part of the verse.

_**"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind..."**_

_** "For me it happens all the time." **_

Naruto joined in for the chorus and the remainder of the song.

_**It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now." **_

I sighed before continuing with the song.

_**"Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now." **_

I smirked at Sasuke, who frowned in surprise.

_**"And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now." **_

A crowd was starting to form near where Naruto and I were sitting, singing _'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum_. We grinned at them and at our friends who were swaying and grinning back at us, giving the thumbs up. Sasuke, however was frowning at me curiously, trying to discipher the meaning behind the words and my smirk. It was Naruto's turn to start singing.

_**"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door." **_

He sang with his sweet husky voice, and continued strumming away at the guitar strings. I started smirking at a memory, back when I was fifteen. I had gotten deliberately trashed because of my mounting depression and sorrow over Sasuke's absence, and I discovered the delights and train wrecks of underage drinking the hard way, when Naruto – a few months into our relationship, found me drinking to feel and forget, and he tried unsuccessfully to wean me off the stuff.

I still do drink, but it doesn't occur as often as it did because the fun was quickly drained from it when I totally got shit faced on one occasion and I stayed away from the stuff for a month, after coming down from a monster hangover.

Karma is a bitch.

Naruto was apparently remembering this as well, because he was throwing me disapproving glares.

_**"Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before." **_

I joined in for the second time 'round.

_**"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind..." **_

Naruto went solo for the last part of the verse.

"_**With me it happens all the time." **_

In unison.

"_**It's a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now." **_

I draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and saw Sasuke flinch in annoyance.

_**"Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now." **_

_** "And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." **_

Naruto slammed into the instrumental part of the song as I scanned the expressions on my friends' faces. But when I saw the expression on Sasuke's face, I was shocked. He looked really upset, and I felt the urge to reach out and comfort him.

_**"'Cause I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all." **_

My turn. But I suddenly didn't feel like singing this song any more. Instead, I felt like fleeing this place and distracting myself with something, anything.

And I didn't know why.

_**"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and I need you now." **_

Naruto's turn.

_**"And I said I wouldn't call. But I'm a little drunk and I need you now." **_

Both of us.

_**"Well I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."**_

And then without warning, I got unexpected flashbacks to the past. The day Sasuke and I first met; homework sessions where I stared at Sasuke fondly when he wasn't looking and looking away quickly when he looked up at me, inquiring what the hell I was doing; the mutual look of complete disgust we shared whenever we had lunch with Naruto at the Ramen shop; and the worst day of my life – the day Sasuke had told me how much he really cared about me, had given me my charm necklace and left me behind feeling abandoned and lost.

_**"I just need you now." **_

I looked at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at me any more and I felt the tears gathering in my eyes. I finished the song with the last line.

_**"Oh baby, I need you now." **_

Naruto drew his arm down with the last chord, and a cry escaped from my lips as tears fell down my cheeks, and the hurt that I had spent seven years repressing resurfaced. As the crowd clapped and my friends cheered and bragged that the gig was gonna be a success, Naruto realised that I was crying and touched my shoulder.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" I turned and smiled at him serenely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied and hopped off the table and headed over to the table with my friends surrounding it and collected my Bento.

"I'm gonna head off to class. See you later."

It was clear that I hadn't convinced him that I was really okay. I could feel his concerned eyes burning into my back. When I passed Sasuke, I looked away from him – as he was the one who had caused all the pain. Tears fell down my cheeks as the pain washed over me and I realised something that I couldn't fight any more, but I was not ready to let people know just yet.

And it angered me...

_I'm in love with Sasuke..._

* * *

**_For the record, I'm kinda tired when I was writing this. So this chapter might kinda suck - so don't worry, it'll better soon :) _**

**_TBC..._**


	9. Love The Way You Lie

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem ft. Rhianna_

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

"_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight."_

_**SASUKE P.O.V**_

I watched as Sakura disappeared through the doorway that led down the staircase, as curious eyes watched her go.

_That was unexpected... _

I hopped up from where I was sitting and approached Naruto as the others started muttering to themselves.

"Class doesn't start for another hour. What gives?" commented Ino.

I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of the dobe who was pulling the guitar strap over his shoulder and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Where is Sakura going?" I asked him. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm actually not sure. But she's lying to me – I know she's not okay."

I frowned and went back to the table, grabbing my book and water.

"I'm gonna follow her and see if she's okay." I told him. Naruto nodded and I headed for the door.

* * *

_**Twenty minutes before...**_

_I might have gone a little too far with that technique. Sakura looked genuinely rattled when I did that... _

Heading back to my locker, I grabbed my _Romeo and Juliet _book, a paper bag and my water bottle and made my way out to the school grounds. Finding a nearby bench, I sat down and with one hand opened the paper bag and pulled out a tomato and bit into it. Then I flipped to the first page of the book, still chewing away at the tomato and occasionally sipping at the water bottle, and I began to read from it:

_"Two households, both alike in dignity.  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene.  
From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny.  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
For forth the fatal loins of these two foes.  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love.  
And the continuance of their parents' rage.  
Which but their children's end naught could remove.  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which, if you with patient ears attend.  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend..."_

I would never admit this out loud, but personally I love this play – the lengths a couple madly in love have to go to be together against their parents' wishes. Although, I still believe that drinking from a lethal potion instead of checking if your lover was in fact _moving _is a fairly idiotic move.

"Hi, want some company?" a voice giggles from beside me. I paused, still staring at my book.

"No, thanks." I replied and continued reading.

_"Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."_

_ "No, for then we should be colliers."_

_ "I mean, an we be in choler we'll draw."_

_ "Ay, while you live-" _

A hand goes down the back of my shirt and I flinch from the sudden warmth, and resisted the instinctive urge to punch out.

"Are you sure? You look kinda lonely."

The annoying girl starts nibbling on my earlobe and I immediately shove her away.

"Hey, that hurt you lout!" she growled, rubbing her shoulder.

I gave her my most severe glare and the girl stared back at me with fear.

"Touch me again, and that won't be the only part of you that will hurt." I said with a deadly calm in my voice and I watched as the girl frowned and got up cussing under her breath as she walked away to her friends, who were looking at me wide-mouthed.

I smirked, and looked back down at my book. Just as I got up to the page where the Capulets and Montagues start whaling on each other in the marketplace, I heard some loud voices behind me. I looked up and saw the dobe and a whole group of his friends were coming out of the cafeteria and striding confidently across the school grounds towards a door that said 'Access to Rooftop' on it in large blue block letters.

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!"

I nearly dropped my book from the dobe's volume and glared angrily at the interruption as I followed his gaze to the roof. There high up on the roof, leaning against a chain-link fence was the pinkette who seemed embarrassed at the outburst. I grinned and listened to the loud conversation.

""The line in the caff was impossibly long and we've only just gotten out! Been waiting long?"

I glanced back at Sakura who shook her head.

""No, not really!"

So that was where Sakura hurried off to after our conversation in front of her locker. Interesting. The brown haired boy who had dog-like traits, standing next to the dobe with sharp incisors poking out of his mouth, suddenly spoke up.

""We'll be up in a few minutes. Hang tight!"

It was clear that I wasn't going to be getting any reading done. Not here anyway, so I decided to go to the Library.

"Hey, teme!"

_Dobe..._

"What do you want?" I growled and stood up, grabbing my water bottle, and book. The dobe bounded over to me and grinned into my face. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiastic personality.

"You look really anti-social sitting there by yourself. Wanna join us?" He asked.

I wanted to reject the offer immediately, but then I saw an unusual glint in the blonde's eye that I reacted to. The glint without question said _'You want Sakura? I'll help you get her. Just trust me.' _ I smirked.

"Hn." and followed him towards his curious friends.

* * *

_**Now...**_

After wondering the corridors for a good five minutes, looking in places I knew people would go if they wanted to avoid people, or be alone: the library – I ignored the student teacher in there who eyed me up with interest – but found it empty, except for the odd student studying or reading books and the librarian who was stamping returned books; opened classrooms; even the girls' bathroom – ignoring the outraged screams of girls who were already in there, staring vainly at the streaked mirror.

"Sakura? You in here?"

A girl with curly red hair and freckles approached me and grabbed my arm, I flinched at the contact.

"Well, whoever Sakura is, she's not in here. But I'm here." she said, smiling up at me with unmistakable lust in her voice. I gritted my teeth distastefully and broke her hold on my arm.

"Keep dreaming that dream of yours. Because that's all it will ever be." I snapped and withdrew from the bathroom, leaving the girl looking completely shattered.

I could care less.

I was about to give up on the search and wait until the end of class to interrogate Sakura when I heard a fist slamming into metal and then low cursing coming from nearby. I cautiously followed the cursing and saw slumped on the floor in front of her locker, with her head on her knees – clearly sobbing – was Sakura.

_You've gotta be kidding me? It's de-ja-vu all over again! _

I approached Sakura who was so focused on crying that she hadn't heard my footsteps approaching.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, flinching at the echo in my head and picturing that day where she had looked up at me with those innocent, trusting green eyes blinking at me curiously. Sakura looked up at my voice, but didn't smile. Her face grimaced as she recalled that day as well.

"De-ja-vu."

She wiped her eyes and shakily got to her feet, and I instinctively moved to help her but she stepped back from me.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke." Sakura muttered, raising her hands in front of her in a 'don't touch me' sort of gesture.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I replied, sternly, not buying the angry, hurt expression on her face. Sakura glared at me.

"And don't feed me some bullshit story that nothing's wrong and everything is fine when clearly it's not." I added, crossing my arms over my chest and leant up against the locker.

An ugly scowl appeared on Sakura's tear-streaked face. She gathered up a pile of books that she had unceremoniously dumped on the ground minutes before I had arrived on the scene to punch the locker – which now as I was close enough to see, there was a slight dint in the door.

God, how much power did she put behind that punch?

"Fine, you stay here. I'll leave!" Then she turned and left, but not before I snarled in frustration and out-strode her.

"Sakura! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!" I demanded.

Sakura stopped walking and glared at me.

"You really wanna know what my problem is, Sasuke?"

I waited.

"You are my problem, Sasuke." My eyes narrowed.

"And what did I do to you?" Sakura snarled in frustration and pulled at her hair.

"You hurt me, Sasuke. You abandoned me when my life was just getting back to normal. I felt lost and you just up and left."

I felt anger bubbling in my veins.

"This is a first, I must say." I answered, seething.

Sakura's eyes flashed.

"You think this is funny?" she retorted, shaking with anger.

"Did I laugh? Or smile?" I growled. Sakura growled again.

"You really are stupider than the dobe. I'm astounded." I began, feeling the anger filling me up like a warm drink. Sakura stopped and stared at me with anger and a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not stupid." she snapped.

I ignored her as I continued speaking like she hadn't even said a word.

"I told you the day Itachi and I left that I had to leave because we had become suspects in our parents' murders. What shits me, is the fact that you think that you're being hard done by because I 'abandoned' you!"

The hard expression on Sakura's face mellowed a bit, replaced with genuine confusion.

"Yes, Sakura. I did abandon you. For good reasons. I left because Itachi and I feared that because we were close to you and Naruto, the dickheads who really killed our parents would use you as hostages or worse to get us to do something stupid and then eventually we'd be killed, along with you two."

Fear shot across Sakura's lovely face.

"And I left, because I couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting you – the one person in the whole world, beside my beloved parents and my older brother, whom I loved with all my heart and who I would protect with my very life."

Angry, hurt tears were falling down my face as I watched Sakura's face twisted with remorse and guilt.

"Oh, Sasuke. I-I didn't-"

"Know?" I spat. "Why should you? I only just told you now."

Sakura's face jerked with hurt.

"But you never really considered that now did you?" I snapped. The tears in my eyes were starting to sting.

"But I will respect your wishes, Sakura. I'll leave you alone – long enough for you to realise that there are people out there who have bigger problems than you do in this big bad world." I turned and stormed off.

I heard Sakura calling my name again, but this time I paid no attention to the words.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rapidly and I found myself standing on the doorstep of the Uchiha mansion in a foul mood.

I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me.

"Bad day?" asked Itachi, from the family room where he was reclining on the couch reading a book.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said with a finality in my voice.

Itachi knew better than to respond when I was in one of these moods and I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. The photo frame on the desk rocked backwards and landed with a clatter on its back. I paused for a few minutes and took in several deep breaths. I went over to the photo frame and picked it up and stared down at the three eight year old children grinning up at me from it.

How could Sakura think that I wanted to abandon her?

It was the last thing I wanted to do! I wanted, no, I NEEDED her to understand that my actions were for her benefit only. I hoped that the distance I would create between us for a while will hopefully make her realise her mistake.

_Fuck this. I need to sleep..._

I replaced the photo frame on the desk and flopped down on the bed, rolling over to face the wall.

Succumbing to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Number One Crush

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** '_#1 Crush' by Garbage.  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**#1 CRUSH**

"_I would die for you, I would die for you.  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side.  
To know that you're mine.  
I will cry for you, I will cry for you.  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears.  
And drown your fear."_

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V**_

I have never felt so ashamed of myself in all my life – and I didn't blame Sasuke for yelling at me like that back in the corridor next to my locker.

My much abused locker, right now.

I was a complete cow, blinded by my own hurt and loathing of a guy I loved with all my heart, so much so that I refused to think for a second that maybe, just maybe there were reasons behind Sasuke's actions. But I never thought for a moment that he did what he did just to protect both Naruto and I from possible torture, and even death.

The rest of my classes went by with a blur, as I could barely hear the voices all around me, let alone my own voice when I responded to the voices in my head with vague answers, and I stumbled home feeling completely numb. But at least now, I had finally learnt the truth from Sasuke – he loved me as much as I loved him. And apparently he hasn't stopped loving me since that freezing cold night in the park where I practically begged and pleaded with him not to leave and to stay with me. That was the day where I promised myself that I wouldn't trust so easily.

_You're a fucking idiot, Sakura. You don't deserve Sasuke's love... _

"Hi, sweetheart! Did you have a good day at school?" asked Mom, appearing in my face as I came through the front door, and she pecked my cheek.

I remembered instantly that it was a Thursday night, which meant that Naruto and Iruka-sensai would be coming 'round for dinner like they always did. Their presence at dinner every Thursday night had become a regular thing, because Naruto and I had become inseparable ever since Sasuke had left.

Well, shit.

What was it going to be like now that Sasuke is back? Realising that Mom was waiting for me to answer her question about if I had a 'good day' or not, I nodded absently.

"What did you learn today?" she asked brightly, as she poured me a glass of milk and passed it to me, along with a warm home-made chocolate chip cookie on a plate. I slumped down in the stool I had pulled out to sit on and accepted the glass and plate from Mom.

"The only thing that was exciting about today was that we're going to be studying _Romeo and Juliet, _and we all got separate roles that we have to act out for the duration of the study." I explained dully to Mom whose face lit up at the mention of the tragic love story.

"Oh that's fantastic! And what part did you get?" I smiled thinly before replying. But apparently my smile had answered for me as Mom squealed loudly and I covered my ears to stop them from bleeding.

"You got Juliet?"

She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly and clutched my hands in hers in an iron grip. The move almost knocked over my milk.

"You're gonna make such a beautiful Juliet!" She assured me, as though I actually cared at that moment.

"And who got Romeo? Was it Naruto-kun?" I drew in a sharp breath, dreading the answer I was about to give my unsuspecting mother.

"No. Naruto got Mercutio. Romeo... is...um..." Mom was sitting on the edge of her seat, bursting with excitement and I really wished she would sit back before I would answer, so she didn't fall off her perch.

But she didn't so I swallowed and said:

"Sasuke Uchiha." and held my breath for Mom's reaction. Mom blinked for several seconds when she heard Sasuke's name and she flushed red.

"Sasuke's back in town?" she whispered.

I nodded, still waiting for Mom to do something unfortunate like fall off her seat or get really, really angry. But instead her face lit up bright enough to fuel Las Vegas for a few months.

"THANK GOD!" she boomed and I fell off _my _seat in surprise. I could've kissed whoever was on the other end of my phone as it vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out with shaking hands and flipped it open, distracting me from this highly unnerving situation.

"Hello?" I said pleasantly.

_"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? WHY DID YOU GO AND DO A THING LIKE THAT?" _bellowed Naruto in my ear.

I take that back. I am going to kill Naruto for nearly deafening me. I held the phone away from my ear cavity and gingerly brought it back to talking range so I could speak, but keep the use of my eardrum at the same time, if Naruto was going to yell at me like this.

"If you're referring to the way I spoke to Sasuke during lunch, you don't have to tear me a new asshole, I've already done it myself." I replied sullenly.

_"I'M GONNA DO MORE THAN THAT WHEN I GET THERE TONIGHT!"_ he promised with venom dripping from his voice.

"Naruto, calm down please or I'm hanging up." I said feeling irritated by Naruto's tone. I had removed myself from the kitchen as Naruto's voice was easily heard by my Mom who was giving me a stern look from where she was standing.

I knew I had a lot of explaining to do when I hung up with Naruto.

_"Fine. Is this better?" _

"More or less. I already feel like a total jackass, Naruto. So don't rub it in." I said with a martyred tone.

_"So you should. Sasuke didn't deserve what you said to him. Which is why I'm bringing him and his brother with Dad and I tonight so you can apologise to him properly." _

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Naruto! Don't ambush me!" I snarled, but Naruto wasn't having a bar of it.

_"Tough luck! You're gonna have to deal with it for tonight. It's gonna be awkward enough as it is – considering Itachi wants your head on a silver platter when he finally found out why Sasuke was moping around and acting really depressed at home." _

My heart stopped.

"Let him kill me. I know I bloody well deserve it." Naruto paused in surprise. Obviously, he wasn't expecting me to say that.

_"That's new. I fully expected you to put up a fight." _

I sighed and decided to tell Naruto how much I felt about Sasuke – even though at first, I thought that it was going to be very awkward, because Naruto was my ex-boyfriend after all. But then I realised how stupid that thought was, because Naruto is and always will be, my BEST friend for life, no matter how many boyfriends I was likely to have in the future.

"I only reacted the way I did, Naruto, because I love Sasuke, so much that it hurts."

It was so silent that I could've sworn I heard crickets chirping in the background.

_"Yeah, so? I could've told you that myself." _ I heard voices in the background and then Naruto yelling out from faraway: _'Yeah, I'm about to get in the shower to get ready!' _more voices, then Naruto started talking into the phone again.

_"Sakura, I've gotta get ready for dinner tonight. You better work on how you're gonna apologise to Sasuke. And make it a good one or it's your funeral." _He warned me. I rolled my eyes but nevertheless decided agreeing was probably the safest and smartest option.

"Cross my heart." I said sincerely.

_"Good. Love ya, Sakura. See you tonight." _Naruto said sweetly. I smiled at my best friend's words – Naruto's love was also something I needed as well.

"Love you too, Naruto. See you later."

The phone call disconnected and I flipped my phone shut and turned to walk back into the kitchen, psyching myself up for the explanation I was about to give my highly suspicious mother.

* * *

Mom's reaction wasn't as severe as I had expected, but she definitely agreed with Naruto that I needed to apologise to Sasuke – she also had no problem with two extra guests coming 'round for dinner.

_"The more the merrier."_ she had said enthusiastically.

Whenever Sasuke was mentioned she seemed to get happier and happier. I seriously hoped that she didn't have some sort of cougar crush on Sasuke. That would just be so wrong in so many ways.

"Sakura! You better get ready! Naruto and Sasuke will be here soon. Remember, you have to apologise to Sasuke!" calls Mom from the kitchen.

I sighed and gathered up what I was wearing for tonight – hoping that it wouldn't backfire in my face.

"Way ahead of you, Mom!"

And within two seconds I had steaming hot water working out the kinks and strains in my muscles that I had accumulated throughout the day – especially the ones in my back for when I had hit the locker and slid down it. Then I ducked under and wet my hair and then grabbed my favourite scented shampoo and scrubbed my hair from root to tip. If I was going to make the right impression to apologise to Sasuke, it wouldn't be with greasy dirty hair.

Pretty soon the bathroom smelt like cherry blossoms and jasmine. I shut off the water and then slumped down in the bathtub, letting strands of my dark pink hair trail over my face, dripping, and I hugged my knees to hide my bare chest and rested my chin on my knees. Then I started to brood... again. I still didn't know how I was going to actually phrase my apology to Sasuke – it had to be pretty damn believable to four people's ears: Mom's, Naruto's, Itachi's and Sasuke's.

Although, I would be making the actual apology to Sasuke in private – it was just to be polite.

The door vibrated underneath Mom's blows and I nearly concussed myself on the edge of the bathtub as I got to my feet.

"Sakura! Your friends have just arrived. What are you doing in there?"

I flushed a deep magenta colour, praying that Naruto and Sasuke were not nearby.

_"Mom!" _I replied in a strangled voice.

She got the message and I immediately hopped out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and vigorously dried myself, twisting my hair up into the towel, to keep it out of the way while I dressed.

Then I pulled on my best underwear: a pair of black lace French knickers and a matching black push-up bra that showed off my best assets to the greatest degree. Then I put on my charm necklace, making sure it was close to my heart. Over that I pulled on a clingy lilac sweater-type top that plunged at the front and showed just enough to be attractive, but not make me look like a raging slut. I pulled on my hip-hugging grey, plaid miniskirt which I strung a black belt with a shiny gold buckle and fastened it together.

Gathering up my school uniform, which I had neatly folded and placed to one side when I first undressed, I opened the door and looked left and right before sprinting out and headed right for my bedroom so I could dry and neatly arrange my hair and accessorise. I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. Then turned around and paled instantly – as sitting casually on my bed with a wide sunny grin on his face that would've put the sun to shame was Naruto, and seated comfortably at my desk with a polite, but still hurt expression on his face was Sasuke.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, amused by my reaction. Sasuke wasn't looking me in the face, but was blushing slightly.

"Konbanwa, Naruto. Sasuke." I replied, trying to keep the shock from my voice.

Then I realised I still had my hair twisted up in the towel. I hastily pulled my hair free and headed over to where I kept my hair-dryer which I realised an instant too late that it was sitting right next to where Sasuke was sitting. I reluctantly reached over and grabbed the handle of the hair-dryer and pulled back again, noticing Sasuke flushing a deeper red and I thought I was safe and that nothing embarrassing or majorly awkward would happen, when Mom's impatient banging on my door, scared the shit out of me and I fell straight onto Sasuke's lap.

"Sakura! I'm not going to tell you again. Finish getting ready so you can greet your guests!"

I just barely heard Mom's voice as I was too busy staring into Sasuke's surprised onyx eyes and I felt my face burning with mortification. But then I realised that this was a good opportunity to apologise to Sasuke.

So that's what I did.

I instantly wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him close. Sasuke instantly tensed up.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have said what I said in school today." I said sincerely.

I heard the door open and close behind me and I realised that Naruto had left the room to give Sasuke and I privacy. I felt Sasuke's body relax and his arms wrapping around my waist and pressing my body closer to his. I gulped but didn't move from my position. I continued speaking, trying to focus on the words and not on how much I desperately wanted the boy holding me tenderly in his arms.

"I know that I'm a rude bitch. It's taken seven years for me to finally realise this. And I guess all the rage and hurt I had been suppressing finally peaked and you were the closest person there that I could, unfairly, release the anger on."

I disengaged my arms from Sasuke's neck, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward and got off Sasuke's lap. Sasuke reluctantly let me go, but it was clear that he didn't want me to move away and he was still listening attentively to what I had to say.

"Which means that I don't deserve your friendship, despite how much I REALLY want it." I said, brokenly.

Then I grabbed my hair-dryer and hair brush and moved to deal with the tangled mess that was my hair. However, Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a stop.

"You haven't given me a chance to talk, Sakura." He muttered sounding slightly annoyed.

I turned back and saw Sasuke smiling sweetly at me, which was an unusual expression to be on the Uchiha's face – the standard Sasuke expression was the stoic expression or even more familiar, the bored, pissed off look. I blushed and waited. Sasuke decided that my blush wasn't good enough and instead pulled me into a tight embrace and he kissed my wet hair.

"I accept your apology. And I do want to restart our friendship."

I beamed happily. Sasuke stayed in my room and talked with me while I dried my hair - returning it from a dark pink colour to its original bubblegum pink colour and I pushed my large silver hoops into my ears. Then I shoved my feet in my bunny slippers, grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him back out to the kitchen and dining room so we could stop my mother getting really pissed with me for taking so long.

"By the way, Sakura..."

I paused and looked back at Sasuke who had a mischievous smirk on his face as his eyes travelled from the top of my head to the bottom of my bunny covered feet.

"You look really sexy tonight." Sasuke whispered in my ear. I blushed in pleasant surprise.

_Maybe this might not be so bad..._

So dinner started with everyone shouting: "Itadakimasu!"

And feasting on Mom's best dishes. The entire time I couldn't stop beaming from ear to ear as I was sitting in between my two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, who were for once not fighting or insulting each other and the night went off without any problems. I even scored a kiss on the cheek by Sasuke as he was leaving, who promised faithfully that he would be sitting next to me in English tomorrow.

"You better!" I growled and hugged him goodbye.

But I found it really hard to separate from Sasuke.


	11. Charge

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Charge' by Splendid_

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Sorry for the late update – this was due to writer's block, TAFE work and other commitments. I promise to update as fast as I can :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

**CHARGE**

"_The way you love,  
Have you got a name for it?  
Cause I don't understand it.  
The language is an annoying necessity.  
And I depend on all the regular things.  
Got a list tattooed on my memory,  
Of how our tryst should unfold."_

_**SAKURA'S P.O.V**_

I woke up before my alarm clock could have a chance to wake me up. Then about two seconds later...

_** BBBBBBRRRRIIINNNGG! **_

Without a word, I reached over and slammed my hand down on the button, rendering everything to blissful silence. I groaned, scratching my head and stifling a huge yawn that escaped from my mouth. Then I went through the rigmarole of morning routines – such as showering, getting dressed and checking that I had all my stuff for school this morning.

"Morning, sweetheart! You sleep well?" Mom cupped my cheek affectionately as she placed a large plate of pancakes in front of me, along with a large glass of OJ. The pancakes had been decorated with strawberries and blueberries, but I ignored them morosely as I drowned my pancakes in syrup and started shovelling them down with the same gusto as Naruto would've had when faced with pancakes.

Actually any food, to be honest.

After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my school books and homework, I pecked my mother's cheek and shrugged on my burgundy red coat, tied my school shoes up, and I stepped into the slightly cold world outside, flinching as the cruel wind bit down on my cheeks. I was walking down the road towards the bus stop when something wet fell on my cheek and I looked up to see a blanket of grey clouds overhead.

_Shit! _

I thought and frantically ran for the nearest shelter before the rain could fall down completely. Too late.

I was caught in an icy downpour. I screamed as I rushed through the sheeting rain and I cursed myself for not thinking of bringing an umbrella.

**BEEP BEEP! **

I looked up at the sound of a car horn and saw to my surprise a black Mercedes convertible pull up beside me.

Sasuke's car.

The passenger window rolled down, revealing Sasuke, who was gesturing impatiently at me with his hand.

"Get in quickly!" Sasuke yelled at me. Without hesitation and squealing again as cold rain trickled down my back, I wrenched open the car door and slid into a comfortable car seat next to Sasuke who was trying and failing to keep a teasing smirk off his face.

"Thanks!" I gasped and pushed my sopping wet bangs out of my eyes so I could see. Instantly, the smell of leather and a pleasant boy scent camped out in my nose as I grabbed the seat belt and buckled in.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I glanced behind me to the back seat and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting there both with different expressions on their faces. Hinata smiled pleasantly at me while Naruto's cheerful, tanned face was fighting a losing battle not to laugh at my misfortune. I grinned at them sheepishly.

"Hey guys!" Naruto reached forward and tugged a leaf free from where it had blown into my hair during the freak downpour. He handed it to me.

"You look like a drowned rat." He commented.

I scowled at him.

"No shit. That's what usually happens when one is caught in unpredictable weather conditions without an umbrella, you baka!" I growled, shoving him back into his seat and then facing the front. Sasuke glared at Naruto through the rear-view mirror.

"Tact is not your strong suit is it, dobe?" asked Sasuke drily as Naruto gave him the bird and I shivered from the cold. Sasuke reached forward and flicked on a switch on the dashboard to the heater and instantly I was hit in the face with warm air.

"That should help warm you up and dry your clothes." He said, keeping his focus on the road in front of him. I sighed in comfort and rubbed my cold, damp arms.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"You're welcome." Sasuke replied, smiling slightly. Hinata leaned forward in her seat and rested her chin on the shoulder of my car seat to speak to me.

"So Sakura, have you read the play book for English yet?" I groaned with displeasure, but nodded, with a fairly weak smile on my face. Hinata was looking forward to doing this play.

"Yeah. Naruto, Sasuke and I read it last night after dinner." I replied tiredly.

"Oh?" Hinata looked at her boyfriend in confusion and Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and fumbled around for an answer that wouldn't hurt his shy girlfriend's feelings.

"Well, I-I...um..." I decided to help my idiotic best friend out and spare him any more pain.

"My mom, Iruka-sensai, Naruto and I have been having dinner at my house for years. So you don't have to worry about anything, Hinata." I explained. Hinata grinned.

"I'm not worried. I trust Naruto." She said brightly and wrapped her arm around her surprised but happy boyfriend's arm and kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"I'm j-just surprised S-sasuke-kun was there rehearsing with you." She added, flashing Sasuke an apologetic smile.

Sasuke simply 'hn'ed in response, clearly not fazed by Hinata's explanation. Probably used to it. Naruto mouthed his thanks at me and I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, indicating that I was his bitch or whatever.

By the time the four of us arrived in the student parking lot, my clothes were dry and so was my hair – which had dried strangely and I flushed red when I checked my appearance in the passenger side flip down mirror.

"Oh shit, I look like a human fucking cotton-bud!" I groaned and pulled my fingers through my hair, but felt Sasuke's cool fingers taking my hand away from my hair and I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Your hair is fine. Stop freaking out, it's really annoying."

I smirked at him.

"If you haven't learnt by now, Sasuke, that I'm always annoying, then you'll never learn."

This earned me an unamused glare from Sasuke and I simply poked my tongue out at him and shouldered my school bag. Getting out of the car, I was almost immediately pounced upon by Ino, who dragged me away from the car leaving Sasuke looking after us with a mingled expression of surprise, suspicion and resentment. All of which Ino ignored as she clamped her hand on my arm in an iron grip and whispered excitedly in my ear.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked suspiciously.

Ino rolled her eyes indicating to Sasuke with her head. I glanced over at Sasuke, who was waiting impatiently with Naruto and Hinata who were giving each other goo-goo eyes and probably turning his stomach at the unbearable 'cuteness' of the situation. Or at least if it wasn't turning his stomach, it certainly was turning mine.

I told you I had issues with love.

But by the time I had turned my attention back over to Ino, Tenten had also arrived on the scene and she too was holding my other arm in an iron grip. I winced in pain.

"So? What's Sasuke like?" asked Ino, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"Give us the dirty details." added Tenten.

I gaped at her in shock.

"Tenten!" But I blushed. This was apparently the wrong thing to do.

"Oooh! That good huh?" said Tenten, winking.

I scowled at my two friends.

"No. Sasuke and I have been best friends for ages." Tenten and Ino shot me disbelieving stares.

"Not from what I saw." smirked Ino. Tenten giggled in a way that was SO not like her, causing several classmates walking by to stare at her fearfully and increased their speed towards the school.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we've got class in about five minutes. Let's go!"

I turned and walked back towards Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto and we headed for our respective lockers to retrieve our books for our classes. Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and I had double English after lunch, and I dreaded going into that class because it meant that we would be reading each scene from _Romeo and Juliet._ I also dreaded to think what Kakashi had in store for us now that we all had our roles.

My first class was Biology where our teacher, Kurenai-sensai, started lecturing to us about the sex life of a bloody flower (_why the hell do we need to know that?)_, encouraging the more sleazy students in the class like Sai (a creepy, emotionless guy who liked to call Naruto "dickless" much to Naruto's fury and fierce insistence that he was very 'well-endowed' which caused me to blush, knowing full well that that was true.

Sai once called me "Ugly" before he changed his mind when I threatened him with bodily harm and possible dismemberment) and Kiba (who can be a really nice guy when he wasn't making wise-cracks. Seriously, he spends more time in detention than Naruto does) to make moronic and sometimes tasteless comments that usually earned them detention.

* * *

Second class was Maths, a class that Sasuke also attended, because we were both incredibly smart, where I was forced, unfortunately, to sit next to Lee who kept trying to engage me in conversation that I ignored completely. Instead, I focused on solving the maths problems our teacher had assigned us.

Once, because he knew that Sasuke was watching, Lee asked me out on a date. I looked over at Sasuke who was sending Lee disapproving glares our way, and radiating possessive vibes for me which were making me feel really uncomfortable.

_Shit Sasuke, save me! _

I forced down the bile building in my throat as I vehemently refused Lee's request. It seemed to do the trick, because Lee didn't talk to me for the rest of the class. However, when the lunchtime bell tolled, which caused the mad rush to get the hell out of class and to the cafeteria, because the line in there got really long, really fast – Lee accidentally-on-purpose bumped into me and blurted out a hasty apology, where after he grinned at me devilishly.

I muttered under my breath a suggestion of where he can stick that obnoxious grin – which Sasuke smirked at – and I picked up my books that had been knocked to the ground by Lee, and I headed back to my locker. I dug around in my pocket for my locker key and found in surprise, a foreign piece of thick paper that had been folded in half and shoved into my pocket without me feeling it.

Frowning, I opened the 'card' and shrieked, reacting like the 'card' was a giant spider and I dropped it on the linoleum like a hot potato, and stared at it with complete horror and revulsion. Naruto and Hinata who were leaning against the locker beside mine and were having a conversation with me, sweat dropped at my outburst and blinked stupidly at the card lying on the ground. Hinata picked it up and opened it.

Instantly she paled at what was inside. Naruto took the card from her and opened it up – it revealed a childish self-drawn picture of Lee and myself kissing passionately and had a small note scrawled next to it in Lee's clumsy handwriting saying:

_ 'I will wait for you my love.  
That Uchiha can't take our love away from us._

_Lee xx"_

Naruto snorted with laughter as unbelievable annoyance, mortification and fury bubbled over in me, and I bashed Naruto over the head with my fist, sending him sprawling to the floor and cursing loudly. The card skidded across the corridor and came to rest at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke bent down and picked up the card - which strengthened my horror and mortification - and looked at the picture inside. Instantly his dark, penetrating and totally serious eyes narrowed dangerously, and he wordlessly passed the 'card' back to me.

I instantly crammed it into the nearest bin.

"The hell I can." he snapped angrily, indicating Lee's rather pathetic insistance that there was still a chance that he and I would be getting together in the distant future, and that there was no way that Sasuke had any chance whatsoever of becoming my boyfriend.

_HA! More like the other way round, buster!_

I noticed Sasuke glaring over my shoulder at somebody, whom I already realised was Lee, and I turned and saw Lee ignoring Sasuke completely and winking flirtatiously at me and blowing a kiss. I shuddered violently and this time Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits as both he and Sasuke growled deep within their throats. I was livid, and I balled my hands into fists, advancing on the annoying little dweeb, as Hinata desperately grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back. Lee saw the murderous looks in my eyes and Naruto and Sasuke's and instantly he turned made a runner down the corridor.

"Lee is a dead man, next class." I promised Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke were nodding in agreement, while Hinata was looking worried as she clutched Naruto's hand.

* * *

My general plan of revenge against Lee was to invite him to meet me at the front of the school after school where I had a special 'surprise' waiting for him – where upon I'd 'lynch' him and tell him to give up on his stupid, pointless crush and threaten to beat him senseless so that he couldn't get up for a month, if he persisted with the pursuit.

But I needn't have worried, Sasuke had already beaten me to it, only without the violence, much to my disappointment – although you could tell he was tempted, as I sure was.

I stepped in the classroom for our double session of English and was surprised, like all the others who had entered before me that Kakashi had gotten creative and had re arranged the chairs from the desks into a giant circle in the middle of the classroom.

_Alright then. I give up – what the hell is Kakashi-sensai up to? _

I thought suspiciously as I walked deeper into the classroom and perched myself on one of the chairs and unceremoniously took two of my belongings and dumped them on chairs either side of me, saving one for Sasuke and one for Naruto, so it wouldn't give Lee any more bright ideas. Sasuke and Naruto came into the classroom, sharing the same suspicious glance at the way Kakashi had set up the chairs. Once everyone was present and accounted for, chatter started immediately – we believed that Kakashi would be late as usual.

Well, it wasn't the first time we had been wrong.

Somebody cleared their throat and the room went quiet as everyone looked around for the source of the noise. Then without warning, Kakashi appeared from out of nowhere and was dressed in something closely resembling 1500s clothing in the male variety that caused everybody in the room to sweat drop at the same time.

"Uh, Sensai? Why are you wearing that?" queried Tenten. Kakashi spun on the spot like a six-year-old, sending a wave of sniggers around the room.

"Demonstrating what all of you – well, at least what the boys will be wearing, girls you have different costumes, obviously – will be wearing during our study of this text."

The sweat drop increased in size.

"I'm not wearing tights!" exclaimed Kiba indignantly, jumping up from his seat defiantly. Kakashi simply grinned one of these infuriating teacher smiles at us that told everyone that 'he knew something that we had no idea about'.

"If you don't, then you will flunk my class. And I don't think your mother would be particularly happy about that. Would she?"

Kiba paled instantly and slowly sank back into his chair, shaking his head in agreement. Gaara raised his hand and when invited to speak, stood up from his chair, and with a tired expression on his face suddenly spoke out for the people who were dead-set against wearing costumes. He being one of them.

"Sensai, we will wear the costumes-" people started to protest but were silenced by the death glare Gaara shot them, because he hadn't finished speaking yet.

"-If you are willing to compromise." bargained Gaara, who was pulling a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' face at what Kakashi was modelling for the boys.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"Allow us to wear our school pants. That's all we ask." Kakashi concidered Gaara's request for a few moments before smiling and nodding his approval to Gaara's request.

"Fine with me. Alright everybody, find your costumes and get dressed. Make it snappy too. I know it's a double session but time goes extremely fast."

Everybody exchanged glances with each other before getting to our feet and heading towards the nearby costume rack, where upon we searched the costumes hanging there for one that had our character's name on it and then walked dejectedly to the bathrooms to change.

As soon as we returned, we went straight into the play where Karin – who was the Chorus – stood up from her seat and stomped into the middle of the circle with a sour expression on her face. I pulled a face at the costume she was wearing. Karin was now wearing a green and maroon tunic that had puffy sleeves and a black belt with a shiny silver buckle strung around her waist. The tunic had a matching balero-style cape around her shoulders and she wore olive green tights and a weird looking box shaped hat on her head. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail.

All in all, a very masculine costume.

I smirked and Karin noticed it and threw me a filthy look before launching into her verse with a bored, droning robot type voice:

"_**Two households, both alike in dignity.  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene.  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny.  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."**_

Karin pulled a pained expression on her hawk-like face before launching into the next few lines of her verse.

"_**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes.  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers-"**_

Karin smirked evilly at both Sasuke and I before finishing the sentence, earning a death glare from Sasuke which she ignored completely.

"_**-Take their life.  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows.  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife."**_

"Unfortunately." Karin muttered under her breath before finishing with her verse.

"_**The fearful passage of their parents' rage.  
Which but their children's end naught could remove,  
is now the two hours traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**_

"God, that's a mouthful..." she cursed under her breath before taking her seat and watching the students with the roles of Sampson and Gregory getting up and doing their scene.

Then we watched and reacted appropriately when Gaara (Tybalt) and Shikamaru (Benvolio) got up and their their brawling scene and a couple of boys winced and chuckled when Gaara nearly impaled Shikamaru in the shoulder (although, I swore that I saw Gaara grin devilishly when he almost did this).

Kakashi did his bit and then Kankuro (Montague) and Tenten (Lady Montague) did their bit with Shikamaru which led into the scene where Shikamaru decided to confront and interrogate Sasuke (Romeo) about why he was acting in a depressed way: but you could tell that both boys did not like each other – which wasn't surprising because both boys had egos bigger than '_Ben Hur_'.

**"Good morrow, cousin." **said Shikamaru cringing at being labelled as Sasuke's cousin. Naturally, Sasuke ignored the implied insult and acted like Shikamaru had merely coughed after saying his line.

**"Is the day so young?" **

**"But new struck nine." **returned Shikamaru, as he and Sasuke started circling each other as though they were a couple of lions staring each other down before one or other of them would suddenly pounce on the other and start mauling them.

**"Ay me! Sad hours seem long." **said Sasuke robotically. I couldn't help but notice how good Sasuke's acting was – despite the robotic way he was saying his lines. He gestured when it was required and he made the right facial expressions and moved where he needed to go without showing up Shikamaru.


	12. Set Fire to the Rain

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

"_My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet."_

I fought desperately to keep my eyes open during the next few scenes – except for obvious reasons, my own scene where Hinata (the Nurse), Ino (Lady Capulet) and I (Juliet) tried passionately to make out that Lee (Paris) was the hottest thing since sliced bread – an impossible thing to actually do since the creep clearly didn't have the sex appeal required to actually snag and hold onto a girlfriend, at least without scaring the shit out of her and offering her too many compliments – and to convince me that 'marriage' to him was beneficial for my future.

Yes. I admit freely, I'd love to get married young to someone who could support me and love me unconditionally until the end of our days.

_ But I'd sooner perform Seppuku[1] on myself than get married to Lee... _

But I forced myself to act like my character who truly is naïve and innocent and seriously think about my answer to my 'mother's' question.

**"Tell me, daughter Juliet, how stands your disposition to be married?"** asks Ino who had a knowing smirk on her face that I wanted to slap off because of the topic.

_Ino-pig! _

**"It is an honour that I dream not of." ** I replied automatically with as much emphasis as I could muster despite the teasing smirk on my friend's face opposite me.

Then the scene quickly changed to when Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and their 'friends' were getting ready to make their entrance to the Capulet's mascarade ball, and where my embarrassing moment was about to occur. Mercutio must have been written for Naruto because most of the lines said between Romeo and Mercutio were almost like the type of things that Sasuke and Naruto would say to each other only with more insults and biting comments.

**"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound." ** stated Naruto with a huge knowing grin on his face that made me raise an eyebrow – especially when both boys looked at me, which made me realise that they were not talking about the play any more.

I scowled at them both and looked away from them, closing my eyes and trying to remember what my next lines would be. I opened them again and saw Sasuke roll his eyes at Naruto before answering him with his line.

**"I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers; and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: under love's heavy burden do I sink." **and Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest like he does typically, especially when he was annoyed or refusing to admit something to both himself and people he knew counted and would understand his problems, even more so than he truly did.

Naruto crept up behind Sasuke and snaked an arm around his shoulders comrade-style and Sasuke tensed up and glared at Naruto who ignored the glare and belted out his line.

**"And to sink in it should you burden love; too great oppression for a tender thing." **Sasuke smirked then threw off Naruto's arm and turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

**"Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous; and it pricks like thorn." **Naruto grinned one of his signature sunny smiles that lit up the room and Hinata giggled from where she was sitting, causing Naruto to turn and wink at her.

**"If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down." **Naruto then looked at Sasuke seriously, which again gave me the impression that they were not talking about the play again and Sasuke smiled a genuine smile at Naruto and nodded.

Another indication that Mercutio was MADE for Naruto was the ridiculously long speech of complete insanity that Mercutio spouted involving 'Queen Mab' which had everybody sitting on the edge of their seats and also did the impossible – impressed the Uchiha who was smirking at Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest – and Shikamaru was staring at Naruto with a look complete disbelief as Naruto confidently belted out his line without breaking a sweat and then grinned somewhat obnoxiously and playfully at both Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke retained his smirk but rolled his eyes at his friend's boisterousness, whereas Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking completely bored. Naruto's long speech also earned him a round of applause from everybody except Karin who was still glaring at everybody in resentment because she didn't get the role she wanted.

"Fantastic, Naruto!" said Kakashi who was beaming from behind his turtle neck and clapping the hardest among the other students.

**"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace, thou talk'st of nothing." **Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down.

Naruto's eyes widened. This was new.

Normally, Sasuke didn't touch people unless it was to shake hands in greeting or hug (mostly me). Naruto instantly shook off the surprise and said his next line.

**"True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy; which is as thin of substance as the air, and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now, the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south." **

Shikamaru stepped forward and pushed aside Sasuke and Naruto and said his next line.

**"This wind you talk of blows us from ourselves: supper is done, and we shall come too late." **

Sasuke pushed Shikamaru's hand away and scowled in annoyance.

**"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence, yet hanging in the stars, shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels; and expire the term of a despised life, clos'd in my breast, but some vile forfeit of untimely death: But He that hath the steerage of my course. Direct my sail! - On lusty gentlemen!" **

I watched Sasuke return to his seat next to me and smiled at him as several students got to their feet and started off the Party scene. We watched until it came up to the part where Kiba bitch slapped Gaara for being insolent – something that Kiba appeared to enjoy without fear of being severely maimed by Gaara in return.

Then Kakashi decided to throw a spanner into the works by putting on some medieval dance music which startled everyone when we realised we actually had to get up and dance. I seriously hoped that nobody chose that moment to look into the classroom and witness our personal torture. I looked over at Sasuke who face-palmed and I sighed, knowing that Romeo and Juliet's 1st meeting was coming up rapidly.

_Okay, pretty boy. Enlighten me... _

I thought as Lee suddenly made a beeline for me just as the music started and brandished his hand at me to invite me to dance. I looked at Lee's hand then at Sasuke who looked like he was about to object before realising that it was part of the scene and that we weren't supposed to meet just yet. I reluctantly took Lee's hand and was jerked to my feet. Lee expertly spun me around the room to the point where I was dizzy and had to clutch onto Lee to stop from toppling over.

It was then that Kakashi came over and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and reminded him that they didn't have a waltz back in the 1500s and that Lee should stop spinning me around like a rag doll before I collapsed on the ground for the count.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sensai!" said Lee, bowing respectfully and I silently thanked Kakashi for saving me from tripping over my own feet.

Lee and I then started improvising a dance that probably would've been done back in the 1500s. The other students followed our example and got to their feet and tried to copy the dancing that Lee and I were doing. Lee must have been floating on cloud nine, judging on the goofy grin that he now had on his face – looking like he had scored the jackpot. It creeped me out and I looked around pleadingly at the other boys, praying for somebody, ANYBODY to come and take me away from him.

Someone came over and tapped Lee on the shoulder. Lee pulled me around and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, thinking it was Sasuke – even though I could see him out of the corner of my eye 'observing' me like he was supposed to according to the script – and I immediately tried to step away from his grasp as Lee stared at my rescuer.

I beamed in relief at a masked Naruto who easily removed my hand from Lee's with a simple:

"May I cut in?"

Lee's face twisted in outrage and definitely looked like he was about to object when Naruto simply lead me away from Lee and resumed dancing to the music.

"Thank you kind sir." I smirked and felt Naruto pick me up and spin on the spot and put me down again as part of the dance routine. Naruto faced me and winked.

"Any time, Sakura. Lee needs to get a reality check." He muttered as I nodded in agreement.

The dancing continued for a couple more minutes before it ended and then I noticed Sasuke as part of the script and then pretended that I didn't and struck up a conversation with some of the other guests before I suddenly heard Sasuke's voice in my ear.

_Oh shit. Well, here goes nothing..._

**"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine this is-" **

Sasuke's body warmth was pressing in my back like before in the corridor next to my locker, and his lips were tickling my ears again as he murmured his words seductively into them. I smiled flirtatiously and shuddered with pleasure. I was half aware of everyone watching, ESPECIALLY Ino and Tenten who were grinning like Cheshire cats.

**"-My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." **

Sasuke gently took my hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it as I turned to face him and delivered my line.

**"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." **

I moved my hand so that both our hands were pressed flat against each other. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

**"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmer's too?" **

I smirked back at him and he lent in to kiss me but I stepped back, turned and walked away from him.

**"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." **

Sasuke pursued me and out-strode me to stand in front and hooked his finger underneath my chin to get me to look at him.

**"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." **

He sounded slightly desperate and my eyes widened when I realised Sasuke was actually excited about the concept of kissing me. I blushed and cupped his cheek with my hand, tenderly.

**"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." **

Sasuke reached up and freed his face from my hand and took that hand, pulling me close.

Oh god, this was it.

The forbidden kiss that could strengthen my friendship with Sasuke or cause the friendship to crash and burn. Sasuke's onyx eyes flickered to my lips for the briefest moment before staring deeply into mine and he smiled hauntingly at me. That smile had a question in it.

_ Are you ready, Sakura? _

Nobody in the classroom moved an inch. I could see out of the corner of my eye Lee mouthing 'No! No! No!', Karin turning green with jealousy, Naruto and Hinata both beaming with approval and Ino and Tenten both clutching each other so hard that both winced. Kakashi had his book in a strangle grip.

_Pervert!_

**"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take-" **

_Gulp..._

**"-Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd."**

And I felt Sasuke's cool, soft lips close over my own and moved in synch with mine.

And it was...nice.

No, stupid word: Absolutely fucking fantastic! We pulled away and stared at each other with surprise. Good surprise of course. But still, definitely surprise.

**"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." ** I murmured.

Sasuke grinned.

**"Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again." **

Sasuke and I kissed hungrily and then he broke away and kissed slowly down my neck, nipping me there slightly and sucking leaving a small, subtle love bite as I gasped,

**"You kiss by the book." **

Fuck yeah he kissed by the book!

But before Hinata could wade in and say her line the bell rang indicating the end of school for the day. Everyone except for Lee and Karin groaned in annoyance as they were enjoying Sasuke and I making out in front of them, before Kakashi cleared his throat and brought order to the classroom, while I hastily broke away from Sasuke and gathered up my things.

"Uh, yes. Well, we'll continue where we left off next week. Have a good weekend, class."

Kakashi looked down and gasped when he realised what he had just done to his book. But I was more concerned about the conflicting emotions now running through my head. I had finally come down from my high and heard the whistle of my world crashing and burning as I made a beeline for the bathroom before Sasuke could stop me.

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata sprinted after me.

"Woah, woah. Sakura. Honey, what's the matter?" asked Temari, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah, your acting is fantastic." added Ino sounding slightly jealous. I shook my head fearing that tears would fall from my eyes.

"I wasn't acting..." I stammered and stepped into a cubicle, locking it and I flipped down the toilet lid and sat down, putting my head in my hands and pulling my fringe back behind my head.

"You sound upset, Sakura. Are you alright?" asked Tenten, worry heavy in her voice. I sniffed letting my emotions consume me. My four friends took the sniffing for a no and Hinata knocked gently on the door.

"Sakura. Come out please."

I didn't move.

"It's okay. We just want to help."

I reached for my charm necklace and started playing with it again, as I stood up and unlocked the door, immediately burying my head into Hinata's shoulder and sobbing.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" asked Temari, rubbing my back. I looked over Hinata's shoulder as she rocked me back and forth.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Sasuke with that stupid kiss. We've only just re-started our friendship yesterday. I don't want anything to jeopardise it."

Tenten sighed in frustration.

"Sakura. Sometimes you can be really dense. That kiss is NOT going to jeopardise your friendship with Sasuke. If anything, it's gonna strengthen it. Plus, from what I heard from Naruto about Sasuke, Sasuke would probably be really annoyed with you that you're in here sulking about this."

I flinched and retreated back into the stall. Footsteps approached the door and I looked down at them.

"Sakura, Tenten in her own way is right. Kissing Sasuke isn't going to jeopardise your friendship with him." Temari soothed. I peered through the crack in the door and saw Temari throwing Tenten a disapproving glance at what she just told me.

"Like I said to you before, just let what happens happen. I'm pretty sure things will go in your favour." Temari assured me and I finished changing into my school uniform, pondering the possibilities.

I thanked my friends and emerging from the toilet stall, made the truthful excuse that I had to get home and complete my homework before 'the Konoha Experience's' gig tonight, or Mom will axe murder me. I managed to avoid Sasuke and his unspoken but highly likely offer to take me home in his car, since he so graciously brought me to school this morning to save me the shame of looking like a drowned rat, as Naruto so bluntly told me this morning, and also saved me from suffering the mother of colds for the next two or so weeks.

That would be the cherry on top of the fucking cake if I developed a cold. It would add to my already stressed out way of life.

As I boarded the school bus that would take me home, thoughts started travelling through my mind and I started my usual brooding as I went over what the girls told me in the bathroom.

"_Sakura, sometimes you can be really dense. That kiss is NOT going to jeopardise your friendship with Sasuke – if anything, it's gonna strengthen it..." _

Tenten had said, albeit in her usual bitchy way that would get anyone's back up. But Tenten, while tough and frequently adopts a 'fuck you' attitude around everyone (ESPECIALLY teachers), isn't a bitch on purpose, just when the person the bitchiness is directed towards needs a serious reality check. Tenten truly is fiercely loyal towards her friends and she, like the other three girls in our gang, are my closest friends.

But, she and the other girls will never be my best friend. Naruto holds that spot for the rest of eternity, for several reasons – but I'll elaborate those reasons later on... when I'm not feeling sorry for myself and wishing that the bus would drive off a cliff or run into the nearest telephone pole.

What Tenten said had meaning to it.

Sasuke would never hurt me on purpose – he'd proved on more than one occasion during our childhood that this was true. Plus, I just realised now, that kiss was scripted so it wasn't as though Sasuke just decided to risk it all and take the plunge.

_Okay... Sasuke has a good point on the whole quote 'stupider than the dobe' unquote thing... _

I thought blushing to myself and feeling incredibly stupid. But still, the anxiety of letting love into my life that wasn't coming from my mother or from my friends was my reality and an alien thing for me. I knew I loved Sasuke more than life itself but I knew that I wasn't entirely sure that Sasuke truly was the one – my TRUE love. I knew that it was selfish of me to actually admit this, but I wanted a sign that if Sasuke really was the ONE, he'd have to prove it to me in a way that told me.

No, I'd like it to literally smack me in the face like I had carelessly walked into a brick wall. Just to make absolutely sure it actually happened.

"Your stop, love." a male's voice interrupts my thoughts. My head snaps up sharply.

"Huh? What?"

I looked out the window and saw my family's apartment. I nodded and frowned at the man's use of the word love as I rose from my seat and shouldered my school bag.

"Don't call me love." I replied with a clipped voice and strode up to the front gate, scanning myself in [2] and then sighing bitterly as I strode towards the front door.

_Time for some serious homework, before Naruto and I sing ourselves hoarse tonight. I plan on getting totally smashed tonight... anything to clear these negative thoughts of Sasuke. _

_My Sasuke..._

* * *

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_

_Damn it, Sakura! You ditched me again! _

I felt my hands tighten around the steering wheel as I watched my knuckles turn from a creamy flesh colour to a deathly pale white colour in a matter of seconds. But Sakura ditching me for the second time in two days wasn't the only thing I was pissed off about.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

The first thing that I was pissed about was the fact Sakura ran out on me the minute the bell rang after we kissed. Okay, yeah, it was a _scripted _kiss, but I would've thought that the first time we kissed would've been... I don't know, something that would've brought us closer and created the path towards a more intimate, private relationship between us.

It certainly was amazing, at least I thought so and I was slightly offended when Sakura simply charged off afterwards without even a glance at me. But the second thing that I was pissed off about was Sakura's stalker, Rock Lee. Lee was testing my patience. So help me, if that freak comes near Sakura again, I don't think I should be held responsible for my actions. That stunt that he pulled in Maths was truly pathetic and I thank Kami that Sakura had enough brains to turn him down flat.

After promising Sakura I would meet her, the dobe and that strange Hyuuga girl at her locker, I made a quick detour towards my locker to grab my lunch and then a trip to the bathroom where upon I was immediately targeted by a bunch of fucking fan girls (my popularity shot through the roof in a matter of minutes my first day here at this frickin school) that I managed to successfully dodge, much to their disappointment and my relief.

On my way towards Sakura's locker, I heard her familiar shriek and I instantly went on alert and thought the worst. Power-walking towards her locker, I peeked 'round the corner and I saw her standing there looking down at a piece of folded paper on the floor beside her foot, and she was looking completely horrified and sickened by it.

_ What the?_

I watched the Hyuuga girl stoop down to get the paper and watched her face adopt an expression similar to Sakura's. She turned and handed the paper to the dobe who took it and briefly scanned the contents of the paper before bursting to uncontrollable laughter that completely mystified and irritated me. Sakura clocked him over the head – which sent him sprawling to the floor, losing grip on the paper which glided across the floor and underneath my shoe.

_Nice shot! _

I thought as I bent down and removed the paper from the sole of my shoe and opened it up. I wrinkled my nose and felt my eyes narrow considerably as I saw the sickening picture in my hands and the truly cheesy and inappropriate message written beside it.

_'I will wait for you my love.  
That Uchiha can't take our love away from us._

_Lee xx"_

_ Challenge accepted, freak! _

I thought as I slightly crushed the offending paper underneath my grip and passed it back to Sakura, who immediately stuffed the paper into a nearby garbage bin.

_A very wise move, love..._ I thought approvingly as I said:

"The hell I can." and resisted the urge to wrap my arms possessively around Sakura's waist and never let her go or out of my sight.

I suddenly saw a defiant smirk out of the corner of my eye and I looked up staring directly into the wide, inquisitive eyes of Lee who blatantly ignored me and instead winked suggestively at Sakura. I growled underneath my breath and I forced down the sudden river of bile that pooled in my throat. I felt the air around me drop several degrees as I looked over at the dobe who I was now standing next to and saw to my shock and approval, murderous intent on the blonde's normally warm, forgiving face.

"Lee is a dead man, next class." Sakura's voice was low and icy and it told me that she was fully intending on maiming that son of a bitch.

An act that I gladly would kick back and witness happily but realised that in doing so, Sakura could be suspended from school. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. Directly after lunch (where the dobe and Sakura had performed another one of their songs for their gig tonight – I was attending at the last minute. Normally, the idea of me going to a club in the heart of Tokyo to listen to a band I had only just known about for two days, was an unthinkable idea, but I was going because of the dobe and most especially, Sakura.)

I cornered Lee in the corridor on the way to my locker to retrieve my English books.

"Did you have a pleasant lunch, Lee?" I asked Lee with a velvety smooth voice that subtly dripped venom. Lee jumped at my voice and spun round with a surprised but highly displeased expression on his face.

He scowled at me.

"What's it to you, Uchiha?" spat Lee, who had reached his locker just as I had addressed him and was calmly opening his locker, although I see that my presence was making him shake with fear and he was starting to sweat.

Good. He should be scared of me.

"Just starting conversation – put your paranoid thoughts to rest, please." I said evenly and watched him pulling his English books from the locker. Time to cut to the chase.

"I want you to leave Sakura alone." I said quietly, causing Lee to stop what he was doing and look at me incredulously.

He smirked.

"Is that so?" He taunted.

I bristled but kept my expression neutral.

"She's made it clear to you more than once to leave her alone and it think it's time that you lived up to her wishes." Lee slammed his locker shut and looked me directly in the face.

"I'd prefer if you minded your own business, Uchiha." and he made to walk to class. I violently slammed my hand on the locker in front of Lee, causing him and several other students to jump and stare at me in complete horror.

"I'm _making_ it my business, mongrel!" I snarled through gritted teeth. Lee narrowed his eyes but his eyes smouldered in fear. I grinned evilly at Lee.

"Are you threatening me?" Lee asked bluntly.

"Looks that way." I agreed vehemently.

Then I grabbed him by the lapels and shoved him hard against the locker, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Forget your pointless crush on Sakura right now. Or there will be severe consequences. Am I absolutely clear?" I said with cold calmness. Lee gulped and nodded slowly. I released his shirt and backed off promptly.

"Excellent. Nice chatting with you. Be seeing you." and turned on my heel and walked away towards my locker to grab my school things, people all around me giving me a wide berth as I went. Someone sidled up to me and I sharply turned my head to address the person and tell them to fuck off.

"What was that about, teme?"

I smirked superiorly at Naruto who already had his books under his arm.

"Just helping Sakura get rid of the nuisance, dobe. Don't worry about it." I reply flippantly.

"Oh? Seems like you mostly scared the shit out of him though." Naruto observed as he watched Lee's pale face disappear in the crowd.

I shrugged not caring in the slightest.

"Somebody needed to tell the twerp that Sakura wasn't interested." I said raising an eyebrow at the dobe as I unlocked my locker and pulled free my English books.

"Shouldn't you have let Sakura deal with it? After all it's kinda _her _business." pointed out Naruto who placed a hand on my shoulder.

The muscles in my shoulder tensed up. The dobe obviously forgot that I didn't like being touched. But when he didn't remove his hand I simply sighed in resignation and slammed my locker shut and replaced my keys in my pocket. I pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the time.

"Come on, dobe. Class is starting in a few minutes." I said leading Naruto to the classroom. Naruto nodded and followed me, looking deep in thought.

I noticed his distracted face.

"What?"

"You really do care about Sakura-chan, don't you?" was the question.

I paused briefly and looked at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that this is not something that you'd normally do." answered Naruto with a small smile on his face.

I frowned.

"No, it isn't. But I would do this for only two people. Sakura and you." I answered simply, stunning Naruto completely.

"What the hell, teme? Why me?" he demanded.

I sighed and I wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. This friendly gesture brought on gasps from almost everyone in the corridor, including Hinata, who had just appeared at that moment and was coming over to greet Naruto and walk into class with him.

"Because, you idiot, you and Sakura were and still are the first friends I ever got seven years ago. And because of this, I vowed then and there that I would be there for you both whenever you needed me. Loving Sakura was just an added bonus to the situation." I explained.

Naruto blinked at me.

"Leaving you both was just an inconvenient bump in the road." I added removing my arm from his shoulder and rolling my eyes at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Uh, thanks man. Me too."

He smiled his sunny smile and punched my shoulder. I smirked and returned the gesture. Everyone in the hallway seemed to breathe out at the same time.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." said Hinata, sidling up to Naruto and kissing him affectionately on his cheek.

"Hey Hinata." grinned Naruto and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hn."

We continued walking down the corridor to Kakashi's class, all three of us dreading what that pervert was going to make us do next. He obviously made us have these roles for a reason other than for an effective learning tool.

"But seriously Sasuke, if you need advice about Sakura – just come to me, I'll set you straight." I blinked at him, stopping just before entering the classroom.

"Come again?"

"I said 'if you need advice about Sakura-"

I cut him off by smacking him upside his head.

"I heard what you said, idiot. What I meant was: 'what the hell would you know about Sakura?'"

Naruto grinned devilishly and flung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in so he could speak in my ear and reveal what he had to say without anyone else overhearing. Hinata had disappeared into Kakashi's classroom moments before.

"Ah, grasshopper. I dated Sakura for four years after you left Konoha to go into hiding. I have much to teach you."

I frowned at his choice of words.

_Grasshopper? What the fuck? _

I was about to slap him again when both of us stepped into the classroom and stopped dead in our tracks. The chairs in the classroom had been re-arranged into a circle which many of our classmates were already sitting in look just as bewildered as Naruto and I did.

"The fuck?" muttered Naruto who scratched his head and looked at me.

I shrugged and spotted Sakura sitting on one of the chairs with an ugly scowl on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest. Her pencil case on the chair on her left and her _Romeo and Juliet_ play book on the right chair, indicating the childish act of 'saving places' and I rolled my eyes at the action. I poked Naruto in the back and gestured towards Sakura. Both of us sauntered over to her and sat in the 'reserved' spots and braced ourselves for Kakashi to NOT arrive on time for once.

"What do we do now?" asks Naruto, slumping down in his chair. I shrugged, already feeling bored and stared out the window.

"Ahem."

I looked up at the sound and felt my eyes widen in horror.

_Oh hell no! _

I thought as I stared at my teacher – or more importantly, at what he was WEARING. I already knew what was going to happen and I mentally made plans to discreetly grab Naruto, Sakura and Hinata (because Naruto wouldn't want to subject Hinata to this either) and get the hell out of this classroom.

"Uh, Sensai? Why are you wearing that?"

_Shitfuck! _

I glared at Tenten, who had spoken, thus inviting Kakashi to answer her infernal question and get the class underway. Kakashi's eye glittered cunningly.

"Demonstrating what all of you – well, at least what the boys will be wearing, girls you have different costumes, obviously – will be wearing during our study of this text."

I face-palmed and I heard Naruto groaning and mock-sobbing into his hands from where he sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked appalled.

"I'm not wearing tights!" yelled Kiba.

_There is a god..._

"If you don't, then you will flunk my class. And I don't think your mother would be particularly happy about that. Would she?" countered Kakashi. I watched Kiba pale and sink back into his seat and I couldn't help but think:

_Ouch, direct hit!_

Twenty minutes later, the stupid play began.

Gaara – whom I previously thought had no soul, but apparently he does because he just saved all the guys asses – convinced Kakashi to let us wear our school pants. I shuddered at the thought of having to wear tights, the last thing I needed was to look like more of an idiot than the dobe – and I don't think that's even remotely possible.

Apparently, the only guy that didn't have a problem wearing tights was Lee of all people.

_And he wonders why he can't get a chick?_

I pulled a face when Lee walked back into the classroom wearing his costume and saw practically all the girls and blokes in class turn a nasty shade of green, and most were snickering cruelly at him. I wasn't one of them. I just pitied the pathetic fool.

I saw Karin flash an evil smirk at Sakura and I and I cracked my knuckles and glared hatefully back at her. I watched Gaara and Shikamaru parry and stab at each other and watched Kakashi break them apart and give his 'I'm-the-boss-and-you-must-obey-me' speech that I realised with a painful pang that it reminded me of my father and I flinched uncomfortably.

Sakura poked me in the shoulder and I looked over at her and saw Shikamaru waiting impatiently for me to get up so we could do our scene. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

**"Good morrow, cousin." **said Shikamaru as we circled the inside of the circle together, pretending that we were casually walking through some trees and pretending that we actually gave a damn about my problems.

**"Is the day so young?" ** I droned, plucking imaginary lint off my tunic shirt and flicking it away. Shikamaru played with the toothpick he had wedged in his teeth.

**"But new struck nine." **

**"Ay me! Sad hours seem long."** I yawned.

This continued until the end of the scene and then watched the other scenes – thinking that this class was never gonna end...

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

I pulled into our driveway and was greeted by my older brother who doing practising his sword skills in the front yard.

"Hey Otouto. Good day at school?" I nodded briskly, heading for the front door.

"Got homework." I said and headed for my bedroom.

Several hours later, my homework was completed and I was getting ready to head for ___**Akatsuki –**_ the club that _'The Konoha Experience'_ were playing at tonight. Having never been to a club before I wasn't sure what to wear and not stick out like a sore foot. I checked my clock radio.

_7:30pm._

Yeah, the dobe wouldn't be gone yet.

I phoned him up.

_"Hey teme, what's up?"_ came Naruto's boisterous voice.

I rolled my eyes, feeling like the idiot for having to ask him for advice about what to wear to a stupid underage club.

"I need advice for what to wear to Akatsuki tonight. I've never been clubbing before." I muttered. I heard the dobe laughing on the other end of the line.

I snarled.

_"Casual streetwear. What you'd normally wear to the movies or hanging out over the weekend."_ was his reply.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks dobe." I muttered. "See ya tonight."

I was about to hang up when Naruto's voice suddenly spoke up again.

_"And dress to impress. There are gonna loads of guys there lusting over Sakura."_

I bristled. The last thing I needed was some random draping himself over what was mine.

_"See ya, Sasuke!"_

The line disconnected and I found myself staring dubiously at the phone before hanging it back on the hook and turning to the wardrobe looking for some thing to wear. Another ten minutes later I was picking up my car keys and wallet and heading for the door.

"Where you going?" asked Itachi, appearing in the doorway and leaning against the door frame. I sighed and stared at my brother with an annoyed look.

"Going to see Sakura and Naruto's gig tonight at Akatsuki." I replied. My brother stiffened slightly before turning and returning to the living room.

"Be careful. I've heard some dodgy shit happens around there." Itachi warned me.

I mock saluted and then turned for the door.

"Don't wait up." I called and exited the house.

Getting into the car, I took what my brother said seriously and made sure that my dagger was safe in its hiding place before backing out and heading for Tokyo. The dickheads who had killed our parents were still at large and Itachi and I were pretty sure that we would be next on the hit list of people to be killed.

* * *

**[1] Seppuku - ****a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment**.  


**[2] In my story, Konoha had reports of randoms abducting people from the streets, usually in front of their homes or nearby their homes and so many families who could afford it got gates where people who lived in that home could only get into their home by simply swiping a card in a slot and the card would recognise that person via the card and a simple voice command. Visitors simply had to state their name into a speaker box nearby and the residents then had the choice of whether they allowed entry to those visitors or not.  
**

**TBA!  
**


	13. Left Outside Alone

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Left Outside Alone' by Anastacia  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**NOTE: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

This chapter will involve several well known lyrics from (hopefully) well known songs.

Enjoy :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

"General conversation"

_foreign language_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

**LEFT OUTSIDE ALONE**

"_Left broken, empty, in despair.  
Wanna breathe can't find air.  
Thought you were sent from up above.  
But you and me never had love.  
So much more I have to say.  
Help me find a way."_

**SASUKE'S P.O.V  
**

_"I.D"_ droned a deep, gravelly voice.

A hand is shoved into my line of sight and I look up in irritation and confusion at a tough, heavy set man with dark skin. I blink at the man for several seconds before the bouncer realised I couldn't understand what the hell he was saying.

_"Oh damn. I forgot, I'm not in America." _

He shoves his hand into his back pocket and extracts a small book which I recognise to my annoyance as a Japanese/American dictionary. The man looked at me again and spoke in poor Japanese:

"Identification."

My eyebrow rises at his attempt at my language, and I rolled my eyes and extracted my Driver's Licence and held it up for the bouncer to examine briefly. The man nodded.

"Arigatou." he said briskly.

I curtly nodded taking back my licence (briefly hearing the bouncer behind me mutter _prick__,_ and even though I didn't understand what he said, it sounded like an insult and I threw him a death glare) and shoved the card back into my wallet. Stepping into the club, which on first glance was a warehouse type of establishment that had been painted black and had red, white and pink neon lights everywhere, including its sign outside, which read **AKATSUKI **in large, flashing bold letters and was surrounded by red clouds.

The interior itself rose eyebrows as well. Nearly every piece of furniture in here or any counter-tops I saw were a cherry red or fuchsia colour. The stage was large and painted black and had a cherry red backdrop of curtains. The floor that I was standing on was a ruby red carpet (except for around the bar area, which had stained wooden floors, and the dance floor which was burnished, red linoleum). On the stage itself was a drum kit, a keyboard, two guitar stands each with a guitar on them and two microphone stands with cordless microphones mounted on them, ready and fully functional.

The front of the drum kit had a sign on it which read "The Konoha Experience" on the bass drum in slanted spiky calligraphy. It also had a picture of a green leaf on it in which the band name was over.

The bar itself was like any other bar I had seen – where Itachi dragged me to bars and bistros for various dinner outings, or celebratory dinners to reward me for my hard work training or for my birthday etc. – except for the fact that it had scantily-glad women dancing on it in time to sensual music blaring from hidden speakers, and they were performing acrobatic feats on vertical and horizontal poles, whilst depraved men stood before them wolf-whistling and behaving like utter morons barely controlling themselves.

I cast scandalised looks at what I was now viewing and I blushed against my wishes, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I had spotted the instruments on the stage and, just now, seen Naruto and Sakura's friends sitting at a table not too faraway from the dance floor, I would've sworn I had unintentionally walked into a strip club.

"Oi, Uchiha!"

I looked up sharply at the sound of my name being called out and saw Shikamaru lazily waving me over to the table. I shoved my hands into my pockets and popping my shoulders back so I stood up straighter and sauntered over to the table. In front of me sat Shikamaru, Temari – who was seated comfortably in Shikamaru's lap and casually sipping away at a glass of bourbon and coke, Kankuro, who was half glaring at his sister and Shikamaru and checking out a bunch of tarted up girls standing at the base of the stage and having a conversation, oblivious to the attention they were receiving, Hinata – who was nervously looking around her at the uncomfortable atmosphere we were in and blushing at the women dancing suggestively on the bar tops, Tenten – who was seated beside Hinata was also looking uncomfortable and kept glancing at her boyfriend, Neji who was also seated next to Neji and trying to calm Hinata down, because it was clear that the girl was practically about hyperventilate. Ino was seated in a chair next to Shikamaru and was drumming her fingernails on the table, impatiently waiting for the band to start playing.

"What's the freaking hold up?" she growled glaring at the instruments on the stage. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting a drink." I announced, not caring who heard or not and headed for the bar, pulling my wallet from my pocket at the same time.

"What will it be, mate?" a bartender asked me, smiling pleasantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Coke, please." I said putting a bill on the counter. The bartender nodded and took the money, placing it in the till and handing me back my change. The lights around us suddenly dimmed and an unfamiliar male's voice rang out all around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to keep you waiting, the show is about to begin."

The man was a tall, skinny blonde with blue eyes who had his long fringe covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, a charcoal grey button down shirt and a black duster and looked vaguely familiar.

"Your coke, sir?" the bartender said, I turned around and took the glass, taking a hearty pull from it, enjoying the stinging sensation of the bubbles bursting in my mouth. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to check out the text message when the same man's voice suddenly spoke out.

"You're Itachi's little brother right, un?"

I looked up suspiciously and saw that same man from the stage staring at me with a wide shit-eating grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes and nodded at him as I glanced briefly at the message then shoved my phone back into my pocket, making a mental note to look at the message in more detail later.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, trying to care. The man face-palmed and extended a slender, feminine like hand towards me. I hesitated before taking it in my hand, and then the man pumped our hands up and down, his grip a little too tight.

"I'm sorry, un. I'm Diadara – Itachi's...uh, friend." He explained.

I nodded as I quickly took back my hand from Diadara's grip, and realising the obvious dodge Diadara made. He had been about to say 'boyfriend', I was sure of it. It was obvious, considering that there were lots of pictures of them everywhere in Itachi's room – at least, I believed there were some in there. I wasn't stealthy enough to go in there without risking my brother catching me and threatening me with bodily harm.

"I'm the owner of this club." he explained with a proudness in his voice, and had the notion that I actually gave a fuck. I nodded politely and then dismissed him as I pulled my phone out again and continued looking at my text messages as the sounds of the band on stage tuning their instruments was suddenly heard.

Finally, I heard the dobe's voice ring out over the crowd that were cheering loudly at the band's feet. I looked up and saw Naruto, Kiba and Gaara perched at their instruments but didn't see any traces of Sakura.

_What the?_

"Hey Tokyo! You ready for us?" shouted Naruto, his sunny smile on his face. I smirked at my best friend's enthusiasm and slouched back on the counter, swigging away at my drink. Naruto briefly turned to Kiba and Gaara to whisper what song they were going to play/sing first and then he turned back straightening the microphone with clumsy hands.

"Okay, here we go!"

Kiba started banging away at the drums, playing the drum intro to a song I instantly recognised as '_High School Never Ends' _by Bowling For Soup. Suddenly, the room was filled with the deafening screams of the band's friends and legions of fans, and the sounds of their guitars thundering in to join Kiba in their song. Then Naruto's familiar singing voice came through, loud and clear:

_**"**__**Four years you think for sure. That's all you've got to endure. All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks. So superficial, so immature..."**_

The girls at our table started cheering loudly.

"WOO! Go Gaara!" shouted Tamari, waving her arms in the air.

"I love this song!" shouted Ino, blowing kisses at Kiba who was trying hard not to blush when he saw Ino doing this.

"Naruto's such a great singer!" shouted Hinata, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Suddenly, Tenten frowned.

"Hang on, where's Sakura?" she asked.

Good question.

I frowned also and looked around the room searching for the familiar mane of rose coloured hair.

_ **"Then when you graduate. You take a look around and you say-" **_Naruto pointed his microphone to the cheering crowd before him and instantly the crowd shouted: _**"HEY WAIT!" **_ Naruto grinned before continuing the lyrics.

_**"This is the same as where I just came from. I thought it was over. Aww, that's just great..."**_

Then the entire club started singing along with Naruto when he started in on the chorus. I looked in the crowd gathering at the base of the stage and saw nearly all the occupants of our table were at the very front of the crowd, grinning up at the dobe, Kiba and Gaara, and were among the loudest singing along with him.

_**"The whole damn world is just as obsessed. With whose the best dressed and whose having sex. Who's got the money? Who gets the honeys? Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess!"  
**_

I frowned when I noticed several chicks with make-up caked on their faces, standing on the sidelines immediately looked over and blinked rather maliciously at a plain looking girl whose eyes instantly welled up with tears when she figured out what the looks meant.

I hated people like that.

_** "And you still don't have the right look. And you still don't have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends. High school never ends."**_

I waited until the song finished before returning to the table and casually sank down into the chair next to Hinata and kept my eyes peeled for Sakura, getting increasingly anxious about why she wasn't there playing with the others.

_Don't tell me I wasted my time coming here..._

"Whoa. I'm beat. And my throat is really starting to hurt." said Ino, taking a large gulp of her mineral water and fanning herself with her hand. Then she frowned as well.

"But Sakura _still _hasn't turned up yet. I hope she's okay."

The lights dimmed overhead, giving the romantic feeling that grabbed everyone's attention as music started playing again, this time a slightly melodic, haunting-style ballad that included Kiba thudding rhymatically on the bass drum, Gaara's fingers flying across the keyboard – repeating a sequence over and over again – Naruto and Sakura, who had finally arrived, were gently strumming on their guitars until Sakura raised her head from the guitar and started singing into the microphone:

_**"You make me feel, out of my element. Like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my world's spinning in slow motion. And we're moving too fast." **_

Everyone stopped playing. Sakura took a deep breath and then the band went into it hammer and tongs as Sakura and Naruto launched into the chorus of the song.

_**"Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah, both of us broken, caught in the moment. And we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked, yeah."**_

By now a crowd had formed at the base of the stage again, and the crowd started jumping up and down on the spot, pumping the fists into the air in time to the music. Sakura looked... great. She was dressed in tight, form fitting black leather pants, a clingy blood red halter neck top that exposed toned creamy coloured arms and wore black spiky, strappy stilettos. Her bubblegum pink hair that was usually in a pony tail similar to how Itachi wore his hair or a sloppy knot at the back of her head, was out and tousled – like she had been engaged in an intense make out session before she had come on stage to perform this song. Shit, I hoped not – and her make up was simple but effective.

I watched her eyes searching the crowd and fix onto mine and a shy, but mischievous smirk spread across her face and she winked at me. I smiled back and took a sip from the coke in my hand.

_**"But the planets all aligned. When you looked into my eyes. And just like that – the chemicals react. The chemicals react."**_

I found that I enjoyed the song, despite the fact that it was obviously a very chick oriented song and most of the crowd at the base of the stage were chicks. But I did, I really did enjoy the song. Finally, the band decided it was time for a duet...

* * *

**_A/N:_ **I'm sorry for the short chapter. I've been pre-occupied with other things and I'm also starting another fan fic - a SasuNaru vampire romance - called _**While Your Lips Are Still** **Red**_. Feel free to check it out as well - I've been getting some good reviews from it too :D

Once I know what's gonna happen next with this story, I'll update more often.

**TBA!**


	14. Almost Here

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: ** _'Almost Here' by Delta Goodrem & Brian McFadden  
_

**PAIRINGS:** SasuSaku

**A/N: ** Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

This scene will have references to attempted rape and underage drinking – if you don't like, don't read.

Also, this chapter will involve several well known lyrics from (hopefully) well known songs.

And 'Happy Birthday' to Sasuke tomorrow! July 23rd

* * *

**ALMOST HERE**

"_But when I need you, you're almost here.  
And I know that's not enough.  
But when I'm with you, I'm close to tears.  
'Cause you're only almost here."_

**SAKURA P.O.V**

I felt the warmth of euphoria enveloping me as I grinned appreciatively at the growing crowd cheering at my feet. Or if not that, then it must've been the five shots of Jack Daniels I threw back before coming on stage just now. But judging by the buzz I was feeling and the fact that there was still a burning pain in my throat from the strong dark liquor trickling down my throat in its delicious sharp taste, I'd say it was definitely the alcohol.

_Oh yeah, baby. I missed you!_

I could tell Naruto was pissed off with me – because I'm pretty sure I was showing the tell-tale signs of getting drunk – slightly glazed over eyes, dilated pupils, giggles, being overly enthusiastic – because he was shooting me daggers.

_Well deal with it. I haven't felt this great in years... _

During _'Chemicals React' _ I had noticed with mixed feelings, Sasuke sitting at one of the tables nearby with Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji and he was smirking at me and sipping on something that looked like a Coke. I grinned back at him, feeling triumphant that Naruto was the only one who had caught on that I was getting drunk. Naruto cleared his throat pointedly at me, which indicated he was about to launch into the next song, which was a duet. But his eyes were boring into my mind with a very direct message: '_We need to talk later. NO EXCUSES!' _

Naruto started plucking away at the guitar strings and then Gaara and Kiba joined in with their instruments and background vocals.

**"Oh Oh!"**

** "Oh Oh – so jet lagged..."**

Naruto licked his lips.

_**"What time is it where you are? "**_

I answered, also strumming away fiercely on my guitar, trying to ignore two pairs of eyes staring at me – one beside me with heat of a thousand suns, and one sitting not too faraway with an old-fashioned glass containing Coke in his be-ringed hand, staring at me with a curious stare.

_**"I miss you more than anything."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes, still annoyed with me.

_**"Back at home you feel so far..."**_

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_**"Waiting for the phone to ring."**_

Then the both of us starting singing heartily.

_** "It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down. I don't even wanna be in this town. Tryin' to figure out **__**the time zones makin' me crazy**_ ."

Chorus time! Let's go, Naruto!

"_**You say good morning, when it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset. And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad. And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged. So jetlagged."**_

Two minutes and fourteen seconds later, the song was done and there were more cheers and clapping from our fans. It was now time for a solo song of my own – I knew just the one and it definitely represented part of my sad feelings I was experiencing at that moment. Naruto hopped down from the stage without a glance at me – he was still pissed and bordering on disappointed. Kiba and Gaara waited for my sign to start playing.

As I looked back at them to nod, I noticed the suspicious, concerned looks they were throwing both Naruto and I, and I realised that both of us must be radiating some seriously cold vibes. Gaara started playing melodic sequence on his keyboard and I closed my eyes, allowing the painful memories to consume me.

* * *

_(A/N: This song is going to be crucial to Sakura's relationship with her father, and all of the lyrics will be written on here...)_

* * *

_**"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better. And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. A family in crisis that only grows older..."**_

I haven't heard from my so-called father since he left Mom and I seven years ago – but I would've thought that the fight was just between him and Mom. Not me and him. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

_**"Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go?"**_

I powered into the song, joining Kiba and Gaara, strumming the guitar furiously – wondering why my father would abandon me.

"_**Daughter to father, daughter to father. I am broken but I am hoping. Daughter to father, daughter to father. I am crying, a part of me is dying and these are, these are, the confessions of a broken heart." **_

I looked up, feeling tears falling down my cheeks and staring directly into the eyes of both Sasuke and Naruto who were staring at me wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Only they knew the significance of this particular song. I could feel myself heaving and shaking already, and hoped that it only looked to the crowd that I was just REALLY getting into the sadness of the song, not sinking into the depths of my despair as I remembered my father.

"_**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater-"**_

There was one thing that my father left behind. A polo sweater that he and Mom had gotten as a souvenir on their honeymoon at some random fair.

That same night, they made me.

Or so Mom had told me when I had shown her the polo sweater the first time.  
She was always very vague and aloof when it came to the topic of Dad.

_** "I dream of another you, the one who would never (never), leave me alone to pick up the pieces-"**_

I could remember the times Mom would just collapse into uncontrollable tears and I would hold my mother tightly in my arms as she buried her face into my collarbone, and feeling the warmth of the salty water falling there. A couple of times this had happened was when Sasuke and Naruto had come 'round to study.  
_**  
"A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed." **_

And sometimes when there was a particularly cold night, I would put on my father's polo sweater and go to sleep in it, pretending that it was my father holding me and lulling me to sleep.

_**"So why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go!" **_

Tears were falling thick and fast now, blinding my vision.

_**"Daughter to father, daughter to father. I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father. Tell me the truth! Did you ever love me? 'Cause these are, these are. The confessions of a broken heart."**_

By now, I had sunk to my knees – shocking a couple of people. I heard snippets of people saying: _"Wow, she's a great actress. I'm really getting sucked into this song. Wow!" _ and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt warm hands closing over both of mine. I looked up and saw both Naruto and Sasuke standing there with worry on their faces.

I stared at them.

_**"I love you, I love you, I love you, I...!"**_

I got to my feet and shouted to the heavens.

_** "I love you!" **_

The crowd nearly brought the roof down cheering for me, as I came towards the conclusion of the song.

_** "Daughter to father, daughter to father. I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father, daughter to father. Tell me the truth! Did you ever love me? Did you ever love me? These are, these are. The confessions... of a broken heart."**_

I took a deep breath before ending the song. I fully intended on wrapping myself into Sasuke and Naruto's arms – the arms of the two men I could actually trust – the moment this song finished.

_**"Ohhh...yeah. I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.." **_

I realised that moment that drinking was not a good idea, especially when I was highly emotional, because a horrible wave of nausea rushed up my throat the moment I put my guitar on its stand, and I instantly bolted for the wings, groping for the bathroom where I threw up all the Jack Daniels I had drunk, along with a couple of partially digested sandwiches the club had provided for us back in our dressing room.

"Sakura, honey? Are you alright?"

I lifted my head from the bowl of the toilet and started crying hard. The door opened to my horror and in walked both Sasuke and Naruto, with Gaara, Kiba, Ino and Tenten. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper before bursting into tears again. A familiar scent engulfed me and I realised that I was now in Sasuke's arms, crying into his shoulder. Warmth on my back told me that Naruto was hugging me from behind as well, and he was stroking my arms soothingly with his hand.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

I sobbed angrily into Sasuke's shoulder and hitting him weakly on the chest.

"Shhh... I know. I know."

Sasuke soothed, allowing me to hit him and rocking both me and Naruto (because he was attached to my back) gently.

"Hate who?"

Ino stared at the three of us quizzically.

"Her father."

Both Naruto and Sasuke promptly answered.

"But you just said that-"

"They were lyrics, Ino! Sakura didn't write them. Lindsay Lohan did!"

Naruto snapped angrily at her. Ino's eyes widened and she took a deliberate step back when she heard the protective tone in his voice. I smiled slightly. Naruto may be with Hinata now – but his affection for me is still strong and unwavering. The nausea came back and I immediately ripped myself from Sasuke's arms and crawled to the toilet, throwing up again.

"Ew."

Ino and Tenten complained. Both Sasuke and Naruto rounded on them.

"Get lost then!"

Sasuke snarled and then held back my hair and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"Thanks..."

I muttered weakly. Naruto promptly took charge.

"Kiba, go get a bottle of water from the bar please. Large as you can."

Kiba nodded and quickly left.

"Have you finished, Sakura?"

Naruto asked kindly, obviously believing that I had learnt my lesson. I seriously did. I nodded and leant against the bathroom wall, while Sasuke wiped my face and Naruto flushed the toilet. Kiba returned and passed the bottle of water to me.

I screwed off the top and began chugging away at the water.

"Easy, Sakura."

Sasuke warned me.

I nodded, swallowing and lent into Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke allowed me to. Kiba, Gaara and the girls looked at Naruto for instructions.

"She'll be okay. We'll sit with her for a while then we'll meet you back at the table."

They left and Naruto finally turned to me with a stern look on his face.

"That was a very stupid move, Sakura."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, ashamed. Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

"Back off, dobe. It's not her fault she's unwell."

Naruto scoffed humourlessly.

"Do you know why she's unwell, Teme?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an 'enlighten me' expression, before Naruto sighed and urged me to continue drinking the water.

"She was drinking alcohol."

Sasuke didn't look like he believed Naruto, until he didn't hear me defend myself and then looked down at me in disbelief.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A few months after Naruto and I started dating. I was 15 and like I told you back when we were fighting next to my locker, I was feeling hurt and abandoned and I turned to alcohol for comfort. Eventually, I went one step too far and came down from the binge with a monster hangover and never touched the stuff again. Until now."

I felt ashamed.

Sasuke shook his head in disgust.

"In that case, I agree with the dobe. It was a very stupid, idiotic move."

I moved to get up on my feet, but found it hard to stand on my shaky legs. It took Sasuke, to grab a hold of my hand and elbow simultaneously to pull me to my feet.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

I muttered and shuffled towards the door. The three of us walked back to the table where I sunk down into one of the chairs, clutching my water bottle and refusing food because of my tender stomach. Sasuke sat down next to me, but refused to look in my direction – choosing to stare at Naruto, Kiba and Gaara who played the rest of the set without me and I miserably stared at both them and Sasuke, wishing that I could disappear entirely. Pretty soon, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, but my ride was on the stage playing on his guitar and singing jovially into a microphone. Sasuke had disappeared momentarily. So, I decided to go and get some fresh air.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some fresh air. Be right back."

I said to Tenten and Temari who both nodded and waved me away. I didn't notice on my way out a couple of shifty characters suddenly get up and follow me out the door. Outside a song began playing. I recognised it as 3 Doors Down's _'Here Without You' _blaring loudly for all of Tokyo to hear as it continued on with its night activities, while I sunk deeper into my depressive state.

_Smooth move, moron! Sasuke probably thinks you're a bloody alcoholic. Now he won't want anything to do with you now. Well done!_

I sighed – I realised now that it was my fault that I wasn't letting love in. I let my parents' divorce affect how I viewed love, and as a consequence I was pretty sure that I had lost the only boy I ever truly wanted and who I thought a couple of hours ago really wanted me.

_**"A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face..."**_

Naruto's voice rang out. I turned and walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, putting my face into my hands.

_**"A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same."**_

I sniffed and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, sugar. What's wrong?"

I froze and looked to see a couple of scruffy dressed boys who looked about 20, maybe 21 staring at me lecherously. I shuddered, I wasn't in the mood to flirt with anyone – least of all a couple of strange boys.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

I replied, hoping that they would leave me alone.

I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

They came closer and I instantly got to my feet and walked away.

"I don't need any assistance, thank you."

I continued walking.

_Oh Sasuke. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive my foolishness..._

I thought morosely and then felt a hand wrap around my face and stifled a scream I suddenly let loose. Meanwhile, the song continued to play within the club, with people unaware of what was now happening to me.

"Don't struggle. It won't be much fun if you do that."

I looked around fearfully at the person belonging to that voice and realised with horror that it was the same two boys I had rejected only moments ago. I tried screaming again. But this time a knife was produced and I eyed the blade with horror.

_**"But all the miles that separate..."**_

I bit down on the hand covering my face. He let go instantly and I screamed bloody murder as I kneed the one holding me between the legs and made a desperate run for it...

_**"Disappear now, when I'm dreaming of your face..." **_

But I was caught instantly via a well placed rugby tackle which sprawled me on the ground with somebody heavy lying on top of me and smelling strongly of alcohol himself. I felt them scooping their hands underneath my arms and grabbing my legs, before watching helplessly as I was being dragged into a nearby alley.

_Help! Somebody please help me! Sasuke! SASUKE!_

* * *

_**SASUKE P.O.V**_

Of all the stupid things for Sakura to do, why for the love of God would she turn to drinking to solve her problems? I've seen Itachi drunk before and it wasn't a pretty sight, especially his attitude in the morning after where he would wake up and start bitching at me, and telling me that if I said or did anything remotely painful to his ears he would gut me like a fish and then bring me back to clean up the mess, because he would not be in any condition to do so. Plus, she's supposed to be older and more mature than I am considering she was born five months before I was. She should've known better. I came back to the table where I had left Sakura with the group and saw that she was missing. I looked over at the bar to see if she was buying more water, but saw no familiar mop of pink hair.

"Hey? Where's Sakura?"

I asked anyone who could hear me over the music.

_**"I'm here without you, baby." **_

"She said she was going to get some air. She did look a bit pale."

Ino replied, blinking up at me.

My eyes widened.

"You let her do WHAT?"

Ino frowned at the sharpness of my voice.

"What's the big deal? She's totally safe, the bouncer's outside."

I pointed towards the same black guy who examined my ID standing next to the stage, seeking out troublemakers.

"You mean that guy?"

I asked bitingly. Ino's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"Oh shit."

I face-palmed and made a mental note to kill Ino if Sakura was in any way harmed after I found her.

"Yeah, oh shit."

I snapped sarcastically and made a mad dash towards the entrance and flung open the door, searching around for Sakura. There was nothing but the odd car travelling past. Then something rattled in the nearby alley. I sprinted towards the sound.

_**"But you're still on my lonely mind..."**_

I turned the corner and what I saw next made my blood boil with rage.

_**"I think about you, baby-" **_

Two men were restraining my Sakura against the wall a knife against her throat. She had been stripped down to her strapless bra (her halter neck top lying in tatters on the ground beside them) and had several shallow cuts on her smooth up until now, flawless abdomen.

_** "And I dream about you all the time..." **_

Sakura was weeping copiously and screaming in protest into the man's hand as the second man proceeded to unbutton and unzip her leather pants.

"SAKURA!"

The two men stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. Sakura's lovely green eyes were bloodshot (probably from the alcohol) and were widened as she started thrashing wildly to escape their clutches and get to me.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

I roared as I saw red in my vision. The two men dropped Sakura in a heap and advanced towards me.

"And what is a kid like you gonna do?"

This _kid _has had extensive training ever since he was eight years old and knew exactly what he was doing when it came to self-defence.

I was going to break every single bone in their bodies and beat them to a bloody pulp for even thinking of laying a hand on a vulnerable, utterly petrified girl for their own disgusting pleasures. I stood there calmly, waiting for them to make the first move as Sakura watched in horror. The first man moved, but he clearly didn't have any brains in his head as he charged at me blade raised and proceeded to impale me with the knife.

The arm descended and I caught the arm and drove the blade into his thigh, burying it deep to the hilt. The man screamed as his blood pooled to the ground. Then I watched mercilessly as he crashed to the ground, unable to move. The second man saw the damage I had done to his friend and snarled like a bull, charging at me, fist raised and proceeded to bury that fist into my face. Or he would have if I hadn't grabbed his fist in my hand and gave it a sharp 360 twist – effectively breaking it and then kneed him hard in the solar plexus so that he coughed up blood and struggled to breathe.

He collapsed on the ground and was out for the count. I rushed over to Sakura who looked like she was about to faint from fear.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura desperately clutched onto me and buried her face into my shoulder as I held onto her tightly. But that wasn't enough for me. I was so fucking relieved that Sakura was mostly unhurt that I kissed her fiercely, right there in the alleyway – declaring that I was never going to leave her side again.

"You're safe now, Sakura. Shhh..."

I soothed and pressed her tighter into my arms. Then she really did faint and I gasped in horror as her body went limp in my arms. I looked her over again for any really serious injuries and when I saw none decided that it was probably best that I took her home now. I scooped Sakura's body up into my arms bridal style and carried her back to my car and carefully placed her in the passenger side. Then I got in beside her and pulled out my phone to contact Naruto and explain the situation to him and to tell him that I was taking Sakura back to my place to let her sleep without having a frantic mother screeching at me for not taking care of her, and to tend to her shallow wounds.

_**Dobe, I'm taking Sakura home now.  
She's really not well and I have to take care of her wounds so they don't get infected.  
Call the police and tell them that two fuckers tried to rape Sakura, and they're in the alley next to the club.  
**_

_**Come 'round tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do later.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Alright my lovely readers - that is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have read it and liked what you read, now is the time for you to get involved! I need some ideas for what should happen next and what better way to get those ideas than to ask the people who are going to be reading them to supply the idea.

What I would like you to do is - comment if you desire to, but if you have an idea please send it to me and if I like one or more of the ideas I'll make sure to thank the people perfusely in the next chapter notes :D I'm catering for everybody tastes so if you feel that a Lemon scene should happen next, then tell me. If not, surprise me.

Looking forward to hearing from you!


	15. Mine

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the 'Naruto' or 'Naruto: Shippuden' series or characters!

**SONG THAT SHOULD BE PLAYED DURING THIS CHAPTER: **'Mine' by Taylor Swift

**PAIRINGS: **SasuSaku; temporary NaruSaku

**A/C: **Constructive criticism and ideas are WARMLY welcomed! No flames or mean comments, please. Saying 'No offence' only intensifies the offence felt.

Sorry for the late update… other updates will be more swifter :D

* * *

**MINE**

"_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time.  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_**~NARUTO'S P.O.V~**_

Okay… I will admit it! I was _**really**_ pissed off with Sakura last night.

See, when Sasuke and I found her puking up her lungs into the toilet, I didn't expect to smell the stench of alcohol on her breath (and also the smell of vomit….gross). I mean, I thought she had kicked that habit, dammit! Doesn't she know that she doesn't need to drink that shit to feel better about herself, she has Sasuke and I for god sakes - she doesn't need to be depressed. And I'm a little bit insulted that she felt the need to drink instead of coming to me for help or to even talk about her issues. But the last thing I expected was getting a freaking text message from the Teme telling me that Sakura was almost raped!? I think my eyes nearly fell out of my head when I casually flipped open my cell and read that!

I can tell you right now, I feel like such a dick. She obviously needed somebody to talk to - otherwise she wouldn't have gotten up from that table and walked away like Ino had told me happened. I swear to god, I could've rung her fucking neck when I learnt what had happened… and under both Sasuke's nose and mine. I never would've forgiven myself if Sasuke hadn't found her in time.

Sakura may not be my girlfriend anymore, and don't get me wrong - I'm thankful that I have Hinata, whose everything I could've hoped for and more (corny, I know… but that's how I feel), but…I still love her, despite the fact that sometimes she does like to beat the crap out of me. I know for certain that that will never change, I think it must be some sort of term of endearment. I just wish that it didn't hurt so much.

Sakura, Sasuke and I will be friends FOREVER! Thank God, Sasuke told me what happened and invited (okay, practically ordered) me to come 'round today to help Sakura, deal with the possible trauma. Hmmm… I know when I'm feeling like shit, Ramen always helps me. Maybe I could bring her some Miso Ramen (chicken flavoured) to help her with her hangover…?

* * *

_**~SAKURA'S P.O.V~**_

The moment I sat upright in bed, I immediately felt dizzy and my head started throbbing like I had been hit by a semi-trailer and then reversed over about ten times after that because the driver didn't think that I had suffered enough. I flopped back down onto my pillow.

_Shit… what did I do last night?_

I opened my eyes slightly, expecting to see the lilac coloured walls of my bedroom with my glittery blue and pink coloured butterflies dotted around the wall 'staring' back down at me, as well as my bedside table, chest of drawers, my desk and all my belongings.

That was not what I saw.

Instead, what greeted me was an unfamiliar bedroom where all but one wall were painted a dull beige colour - the other wall had been painted a royal blue colour. From where I was currently lying I could see a well-organised oak desk with an expensive black leather business chair neatly tucked in underneath it, and somebody's books were piled on top, ready for it's owner to use them. There was what appeared to be a walk in wardrobe and just in front of me was an en suite bathroom where I could see plainly a couple of black towels hanging neatly on the towel rack.

_Sheesh… this room is even more immaculate than mine..._

Then something caught my eye that I couldn't believe I had missed. On the blue wall appeared to be a large red and white fan. I frowned realising that that symbol looked incredibly familiar and I looked around the room for more evidence. Finding none, I decided to investigate, but the throbbing in my head said otherwise and I decided against it and brought a shaking hand to hold my head.

I froze, staring blankly at my arm at which an unfamiliar white shirt sleeve was now dangling off of.

_What?_

I looked down and saw to my horror that I was wearing somebody else's shirt.

"What? What the fuck is going on?" I said, panicking.

Somebody groaning in their sleep alerted me and I turned and felt my mouth drop open in shock. Lying beside me in what obviously was his bed, was Uchiha Sasuke! Then I realised why that fan symbol was familiar. I had one dangling around my neck.

Instantly, I reached down beneath my 'borrowed' shirt and yanked it out, playing with it anxiously, just as Sasuke groaned in his sleep and rolled over - taking me with him as his arm was still wrapped around my waist snugly. I stiffened up in his embrace, obviously feeling incredibly uncomfortable and tried to move, but felt the arms tighten automatically.

_Damnit! I guess, I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way…_

Taking a silent breath in, I tilted my head up slightly to look at his closed eyelids and felt my breath hitch. He looked so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep.

"Sasuke?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He frowned and shifted his body a bit before relaxing and continuing to sleep. I bit my bottom lip and tried again.

"Sasuke… can you let go of me, please?" I whispered again, rather desperately and at the same time tried inching my way out of the iron grip his arms had wrapped around my body.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you interpret it - I twisted a little too much and ended up freeing myself from his embrace and falling off the bed, squealing at the same time. The squeal caused Sasuke to bolt upright in bed, searching for the danger. I watched with some annoyance when Sasuke frowned when he could see no danger and moved to go back to sleep, I counted up to ten - wondering how long it would take for him to realise that I wasn't lying next to him on the bed anymore.

Apparently, not too long as he suddenly sat up in bed again, this time looking frantic.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Down here…" I muttered dejectedly and almost snorted with laughter at the surprised look on the normally stoic Uchiha's face when he looked down at me, from where I had sprawled painfully on the hard wooden floor of his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching down to pull me to my feet. Immediately, the world started swaying and I found myself collapsing into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Nope." I replied needlessly.

Sasuke gently laid me down on his bed and hopped back up, placing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"Shit, you're running a temperature. I'll be right back." He promised and darted into his en-suite, while I glared at the ceiling.

I wished that somebody would tell me what the fuck was going on? Miserably, I rolled over so I was facing the wall and listened to Sasuke moving around in his bathroom. Eventually, I felt the bed descend a little and I turned around to see a concerned Sasuke blinking back at me, holding a glass of water in one hand and a couple of headache tablets in the other.

"Here." He offered the tablets to me.

I nodded gratefully and popped the pills in my mouth. Sasuke helped me sit up a bit on the pillow as I gulped down some water with the pills. My throat felt like sandpaper.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I said and lay back down on the bed.

I almost flinched when I suddenly felt him caress my cheek, and I had no idea why as I looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" he asked.

I reached up and stopped him stroking my cheek - preferring to hold his hand in mine as I frowned at his weird question.

"Peachy? Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling worried.

Sasuke suddenly frowned, obviously not liking my answer and freaked me out completely when he suddenly scooped my body up into his arms and made himself comfortable on his bed, placing me gently onto his lap. I automatically made myself comfortable on Sasuke's lap as he allowed me to rest my aching head on his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat thudding in my ears.

"What do you remember of last night?" He asked me quietly, as though waiting for some key information that I obviously wasn't clued into just yet.

His voice when he spoke made his body vibrate from where my ear was pressed against his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, just as Sasuke started gently carding his hands through my unruly hair (I shuddered to think what it currently looked like at the moment) trying to think back on what happened last night.

I remembered _**showing up to the nightclub with my guitar in tow-greeting the owner and heading straight for the dressing rooms to get ready. Taking shots of Jack Daniels and savouring the burning feeling trickling down my throat. Watching Naruto and the rest of the band playing on stage without me, why I couldn't remember. Singing by myself with tears streaming down my face, but why was I crying? **_

_**The contents of a toilet, eww... Naruto's worried, concerned face suddenly changing into one of complete disappointment and disgust, why? Sasuke mirroring the same expressions as Naruto. Watching a still obviously angry Naruto singing on stage with Kiba and Gaara, wearing a completely false mask to disguise how completely pissed off he really was, and feeling horrible. **_

_**A public bench outside the club and feeling unadulterated panic, what for? Two strangers. A knife, then Sasuke beating the crap out of the strangers…**_ OH GOD!

"Oh My God! I got, I got-" I stammered, feeling fresh tears springing to my eyes.

"No! No, you didn't Sakura. " Sasuke reassured me.

"But-but-but…" I started clinging to Sasuke desperately, fearing something bad was still going to happen.

"Shhh… you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He soothed me and then suddenly kissed the top of my head as he rocked me back and forth.

That was new - and then it hit me as another fuzzy memory recurred to me. (stupid alcohol!):

_**Sasuke standing in front of me with an extremely frantic and worried expression on his handsome face as he cradled my face in his hands, then suddenly watching as relief washed over his face and then felt him crushing me to his chest. I mentally gasped when I remembered that Sasuke immediately kissed me after checking that I wasn't seriously injured.**_

Coming back to the here and now, I pulled away from Sasuke's comforting embrace and saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes when I did this.

"You-you saved me…" I whispered, feeling a beaming smile growing on my flushed cheeks.

He nodded, cracking a small smile of his own. I wrapped both arms around his neck and drew him in closer for a proper hug.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" I whispered into his ear and felt him shiver.

"You're worth it…" He murmured back, then wrapped me up tightly in his arms.

* * *

We sat there for awhile, not saying anything and just enjoying the peace and quiet that was broken only by the sounds of Itachi singing off key in the Kitchen to _'Shaddap You Face' by Joe Dolce_ over the radio, and causing Sasuke and I to look at each other for a couple of seconds before cracking up laughing.

"Ah-"

The doorbell went off, but it didn't cease our laughter as we heard an obviously flustered sounding Itachi yell out:

"Oh, I'll get it!" and then the sounds of his heavy footfalls disappearing down the corridor towards the front door. We heard the door open.

"Oh, hello Naruto!" Itachi greeted brightly.

Our laughter gradually fading away so we could hear the conversation between our other best friend and Sasuke's older brother.

"Hi…" answered a severely freaked out sounding Naruto. Sasuke and I held our breath as the voices came closer.

"What the… hell were you…singing?!" asked Naruto.

Which caused the both of us to start howling with laughter again. I could picture Itachi flaming up in total embarrassment from being overheard by his kid brother, his brother's new girlfriend (who were practically dying from lack of oxygen inside Sasuke's bedroom) and now their blonde best friend who I imagine was probably fighting a losing battle to keep an amused smirk off his face as he waited for Itachi's explanation.

"Uh, it was just a song I heard on the radio earlier…. it's stuck in my head…" mumbled Itachi, somewhat lamely.

"Riiiight…" said Naruto, definitely sounding amused now. The sounds of his footfalls came closer to the bedroom door.

"I'll see ya 'round, Itachi."

A couple of seconds later, Naruto's knuckles rapped solidly on the door.

"C'mon in, dobe!" Sasuke called out.

Immediately, the door opened and in sauntered Naruto carrying a take out bag, and wearing a shit-eating grin on his tanned and scarred face.

"I come baring sustenance!" He announced, holding up the bag in the air. Sasuke pulled a face.

"Ramen!? Seriously?" He questioned sceptically. Naruto shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why not? Helps me when I'm feeling like crap!" He replied and hurried over to the desk, placing down the three bowls of Ramen and turning towards me. The shit-eating grin faded and was replaced with a look of complete concern and remorse.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked, seriously. I frowned, getting really annoyed being asked this question all the time.

"I'll live. I just wish you two would stop asking me that every five seconds." I answered.

In response to this, Naruto immediately climbed onto the bed and wrapped me up in a tight hug, burying his head into my shoulder.

"You really scared me." He whispered and I returned his tight hug trying to soothe him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I replied and managed to pull Sasuke into the embrace as well.

If Sasuke minded, he didn't say anything. Which was weird, because Sasuke was always touchy about personal space, and also wasn't too keen on giving Naruto hugs. Shrugging, I tightened the hug.

"I'm just really glad I have two caring friends." I murmured. Naruto sat back on his feet and grinned happily at both Sasuke and I, before hopping off the bed and heading for the Ramen.

"So? Have you guys eaten yet?" He asked, brightly.

Sasuke pulled another face.

"It's ten in the morning, dobe." He pointed out, somewhat exasperatedly.

"What is it?!" I exclaimed, ignoring Sasuke' s protest. Naruto's face lit up like the sun, just as Sasuke turned his dubious expression on me and his mouth dropped open.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?" He drawled, feeling my forehead again with the back of his hand, thinking that I was either delirious or extremely sick and wasn't telling him all the facts.

I impatiently brushed away his hand from my head and got up from the bed, just as Naruto fished out the takeaway bowls from the bag along with three sets of chopsticks and plastic soup spoons.

"Miso for me. Beef for the sourpuss-" Sasuke growled at being called a sourpuss.

"-and chicken miso for you. Works wonders when somebody is feeling like crap, which I think is how you're feeling at the moment, right?" Naruto assumed.

Sasuke sort of sighed in an 'I give up' sort of way and collapsed onto his desk chair, hiding his face in his hand. I smelled my Ramen, giving an appreciative hum of approval.

"God, this smells good…" I mumbled and was about to dive in and eat my 'medicine' when Itachi started banging on the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention before Naruto came in here with that soup. You already know the rules, Otouto, so why don't you refresh your friends' memories, hmmm?" He yelled out.

Sasuke scowled before groaning and getting to his feet, but I stopped him by raising my hand. Smirking devilishly, I sashayed towards the door and opened it up, causing Itachi to stumble forwards as he had been leaning casually on the door when he had been giving his little 'reminder'. I put on my best 'innocent little girl' eyes and blinked cutely at Itachi who seemed to blush against his wishes.

"Please, Itachi-kun?" I cooed.

"Just this once? Please?" I oozed.

Itachi hesitated for a moment before finally sighing and scowling at Sasuke, who before Itachi had scowled at him had a revolted expression on his face at what I had just done. He was taken aback at the sharp look in his brother's eyes.

"Alright, but if you spill it, I'm not cleaning it up. Be it on your head." He threatened and then sauntered back out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"YES! Puppy dog eyes, 30; Itachi, 0!" I cheered, fist pumping the air in triumph.

* * *

We settled down to eat our meals.

"Itadakimasu!" we chorused and then two thirds of our group started eating leisurely, while the other 3rd of our dysfunctional group started inhaling at top speed.

"So guys, what's the plan? We're spending the entire day with you, Sakura-chan, so what should we do?" asked Naruto all chatty like.

Pausing for a moment, I tapped my chopsticks against my lips contemplating what we could do. Wiping his face with his napkin, Sasuke pushed his empty bowl aside and stretched out his limbs.

"Hmmm… we could go bowling?" He suggested. Both Naruto and I shook our heads.

"Nah. Not today, maybe some other time." I replied, still thinking about what we could do. Naruto's face suddenly brightened.

"Ooh! Ooh! What about rollerblading?" He asked, excitedly. I grinned, but felt dismayed when Sasuke instantly shook his head.

"Itachi would never forgive me if I went rollerblading without him. He's practically obsessed with it." He said, somewhat upset.

We were running out of ideas, before I suddenly remembered something that I had been meaning to do before, but had been too preoccupied with both school and the sucky gig last night which I would rather repress at the moment.

"There's a particular flick I've been wanting to see. Wanna go to the Movies?" I asked brightly. Naruto brightened immediately.

"Yeah! Let's do that! C'mon, Sasuke. Even you can't object to that." agreed Naruto, bouncing up and down on the spot. Sasuke glared at Naruto in annoyance.

"I wasn't about to, dobe." He growled.

"Oh, don't start." I snapped and got to my feet.

"_She wants to touch me (Whoa-oh), She wants to love me (Whoa-oh), She'll never leave me (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh)-_"

Came my muffled ringtone, belting out the chorus of the song _'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3_.

"Oh shit!" I swore and started scrambling around trying to find my phone, which was now currently vibrating out of view somewhere in my bag. _"__Don't trust a hoe, Never trust a hoe, Won't trust a hoe, Don't trust me-__" _

"Found it!" I announced and answered it: "Hello?"

"_Sakura? Sweetheart?" _

It was Mom. Then I realised I had forgotten to ring her and tell her that I was sleeping over at Sasuke's house and face-vaulted as I prepared myself for some severe tongue lashing from my mother.

"Hey, Mom. How's it going?" I asked with a shaky voice, and braced myself for her angry voice.

"_Not too bad, sweetheart. Are you keeping out of trouble at Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun's house?" _She asked in typical motherly form which completely shocked me.

"Huh?" I blurted out in confusion.

"_Sakura! Don't say 'huh' say 'Pardon' young lady. And I asked if you were behaving yourself." _My mom scolded me.

"Oh! Yeah, Sasuke and Itachi haven't any complaints…" I answered, wondering who the hell called my Mom last night to tell her I'd be sleeping over here.

"Mom? Who called you to say I was sleeping over here?" I asked curiously.

"_Sasuke-kun, of course. Why do you ask?" _she asked with some confusion in her voice. I sighed in relief, then turned to give Sasuke a beaming smile. A fact that caused Sasuke to blush.

"No reason. I must have passed out last night." I answered.

"_So what are you doing now, Sakura? Are you coming home or spending the day out with Sasuke-kun?" _

"Oh, Sasuke and I are going to the movies with Naruto. After that, we haven't decided yet." I answered, earning a bright grin from Naruto when I said this. Sasuke merely gave a small smile before gathering up the empty ramen bowls and making a beeline for the bedroom door.

"_Oh, that sounds nice. Do you have any money for the Movies?" _Mom asked.

I already knew the answer the moment Mom had asked it.

"Nope. I was going to come home briefly with Naruto and Sasuke so I could get changed quickly and get some money." I answered.

"_Cool. Just thought I'd ring to find out your plans. What time are you coming 'round?" _Mom asked, happily.

I checked the time on my phone: _12:00pm._

"Uh, in about 20 minutes. Sasuke and Naruto need to let Itachi and Iruka-sensei know." I explained.

"_That's fine, take your time. I'll have some money ready for you when you get here." _Mom promised.

I grinned.

"Thanks Mom. I love you." I said sincerely.

Mom chuckled before answering.

"_I love you more, sweetheart. See you soon." _

And the call disconnected.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
